


A kind doomed heart

by PhantomKeith



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy AU, Blood, Brutal scenes, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Junko caused alot of shit, Kiibo is a human in this fic and will sometimes be adressed as Idabashi, Kokichi has friends that care about him although he still lies, Kokichi is abused, Kokichi shows no mercy to protect his man, Kokichi tries to kill himself, M/M, Mentions of dead random people, Mentions of murder for sacrifices, Mentions of pacts with demons, Mutilated body, Nagito is a old man but a badass, Saddness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeith/pseuds/PhantomKeith
Summary: In a world where magic can be used by all, is it true that magic can be used to heal all wounds and to be used just for good be it dark or light magic?A boy learns the truth through the bad way. Inside a catacomb a boy flees from a creature trying to capture him for unknown reasons ... but ... is everything as black and white as it seems?





	1. The trickery of a witch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a small fanfiction I wrote because I'm having a writters block on my main story 'Stuck Inside a Osessive Love'.  
> I tried and tried to get the chapter to seem good but I'm failing so, I decided to start a brand new story. This won't be as long as SIaOL (short from for Stuck Inside a Osessive Love), it'll be like ... 5 maybe 6 chapters long ... possibly 7.
> 
> Rated M for violent scenes and blood, minors should not watch this fic.
> 
> P.S.: I am yet to decide if I will have a chapter were we have Kokichi and Shuichi doing the do, I will decide that according to my how I feel or if I get opinions on the comments if I should write a chapter with them ... basically fucking.

There wasn't anything else he could do but run throught the catacombs, behind him a human like creature, a woman missing her entire lower body as she kept crawling at entire speed towards the other.

His breathing was heavy, his legs starting to fail, pain coming from his stomach but he couldn’t stop running, he knew that he was close to the exit, he just had to keep running.

He passed hall by hall, room by room, he passed what seemed a dining hall filled with human remains, he went up a stairway with dried blood, he passed through a empty jail with nothing but dust inside the cells. The creature did not stop pursuing the male.

She managed to throw her body to him, using her big sharp nails as claws. The other barely managed to dodge her attack. She quickly rotated her body and resumed her speedy crawling after the boy.

He reached a long hallway, he ran and ran. He stopped and used what seemed like a commoners room to hide and try to regain some stamina. Upon slowly closing the door slowly, as to not make a sound, he heard the body of the creature still chasing him but not opening the door. He had tricked her.

Assuming that exiting at that time was stupid of him he looked around the room, there wasn’t much to note. Skeletons about to turn to dust at the slightest touch, dried blood on the tables, chairs and floor, scratch marks on the walls, a awful rotten stench, broken cabinets with broken bottles inside, the ones that weren’t broken held potions and a few held human eyes that would every often glance at him when he wasn’t looking.

Yes, there was nothing in that room that was worth it, at least that is the impression the room gave out. One cabinet, clearly different from the others due to its dark oaken and polished wood and its golden handles. A spell lingered on the cabinet that prevented it to be opened, but the young one wasn’t a stranger to magic.

As he drew his hand he chanted a small incantation and the aura that lingered in the cabinet turned visible, it looked like glass as it cracked and broke in thousands of tiny pieces and then vanished in thin air.

He wasted no time in opening the cabinet. In there were three pictures, in the leftmost one was a picture of a tall man with black hair on his side a woman with long blonde hair that reached her back, bellow the picture frame was a writting ‘Worthless Parents’ it read, he couldn’t make out more of the picture as it has started to lose focus. The rightmost picture had a picture of a young woman, she had short black hair, grayish eyes, a cold but sharp look and a stern pose, beneath the frame was another writting ‘Worthless Sister and Sacrifice’.

The middle picture however was different, it had a picture of a young woman, her age was probably around the age of the sister, she had blonde hair in two ponytails, a big bright smile, grayish eyes and she was doing a peace sign, above the frame was a writting ‘Me’ it read ... she was exactly like the creature following him ... well, not totally exactly, the picture showed someone who still had their full body, the creature had a lot of her body missing.

What was on the top shelf was only sentimental stuff, in other words, boring and meaningless stuff for him, but the bottom shelf, oh the bottom shelf, it was a complete one-eighty from the top shelf. The bottom shelf contained two books and a dangerously sharp black dagger with a gray blade. The books had two titles, the right one being of ‘Necromancy’ and the right one being ‘Potions’ those two together were a dangerous duo. The boy also noticed a writting in front both books ‘My Books’ it read ... the books weren’t of her for too long now, he chuckled as he took both books.

Looking back at the dagger he noticed how it seemed to call for him, as it shined and his eyes couldn’t leave it, a smile made its way to his lips as he grabbed the dagger, completely ignoring the writting saying ‘My Dagger’

There was a bag near the cabinet that still seemed that it could be used without being torn to shreds as impossible as it might sound, he did know that the catacombs he was in were quite old and ... weird, it seemed more like a mansion but beneath ground.

Once both books were in the bag, he shoved the blade into his pocket, leaving the handle sticking out. After the bag was closed, he hummed out a sound of happiness, forgetting the danger he was still in until he felt the strong magical power coming from the door he had closed.

Evil looking flames broke down the door, the creature that had chased him before had found him and resumed its chase again. _Only one option now_ , he thought, he jumped onto a table and then jumped over her as she got near. Not wasting another second he ran through the, now, broken door and kept running down the hallway.

Carefully he looked over his shoulder, the creature wasn’t losing any ground as it kept a faily constant pace, just how could she do that, he wondered.

“Graa ... grough ...” she tried to speak, fireballs were summoned as they floated above here.

“GRaaaH!” She shouted, her spell shot at the boy but luckily for him he ran by some armor stands that he used to shield himself from the furious blast of warmth. He knew if he got hit he’d die so he doubled his pace even against the pain from his leg muscles.

A door, he pushed it open and found a garden filled with dead yellow plants, black trees without leaves and purple rivers, he could smell the poison that was in the water. From the corner of his eye he saw another hallway. As he was about to run the creature managed to throw her body again, he dodged and she fell in the poisoned water.

A muffled scream came out, she came out of the water as well, body burned and steaming, the wounds started healing themselves almost instantaneously

Her head shot upwards looking at the running boy, his eyes meeting hers, she resumed the chase.

The hall he ran by was quite familiar, it was the first hall he had seen upon walking into this infernal place, paintings of people he never heard about were hanging and some of famous artists he recognized were as well.

He heard her shout something again but he didn’t quite understand a creature who didn’t have a tongue. It was then he noticed the paintings getting darker, eyes gleaming red, a red beaming and wicked smile, the shadows escaped the painting and tried to catch him as well.

He kept running and running.

“D-Dammit!” he began conjuring a weak light spell that he knew, the energy flowed from his body and focused on the tip of his fingers from his right hand.

“Aurawave!” he pointed said hand behind his back, fingers shining with gold as the spell left his fingers. A wave made of holy energy blasted all of the shadows into nothingness but the same couldn’t be said about his pursuer.

He ran and ran fearing for his life as the creature got closer, his pace started to grow slower he was getting too tired.

 _How in hell does it have that much stamina?!_ He asked himself.

It was then he noticed, the wind current that was in the hall, his face shot forward, quickly catching glampse of the opened prison door, it was the exit.

With the last of his strenghts he tripled his speed, outran the beast, ran outside and closed the door until it clicked. Her hands passed through the openings in the bars trying to reach for the boy eliciting a scream of surprise from him but he managed to escape her claw like hands.

He sat there, breathless, as he watched the creature desperately trying to open the door and occasionally trying to reach for him. _It seems it got weak as its not casting any spells_ , he assured himself, a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

He had wasted enough time, the day was ending as the orange coloured sky told, he got to his feet again, his muscles no longer screaming as much as they were. The creature got angrier as she saw him turn his back on her and began leaving her as he went up the stone stairway that seperated the catacombs entry from the surface, screams could be heard as the boy got further and further away from the entryway.

* * *

 Upon successfuly reaching the surface, the desert that surrounded the catacomb entryway began shifting into a forest.

 _It seems its spell that forced me to enter its place finally died out_ he again assured himself as he walked through the calm woods he knew.

He followed the path that was in front of him as he passed flower beds, bright green trees beaming with life, forest animals that seemed to run away at his presence, he eventually found a sign, it said ‘N – Forbidden Catacombs; S – Concordia Village’ he chuckled, there was no way he was going back north after all that shit that happened so he took the clearly obvious option, he went South towards the village.

As he walked the forest animals that were known by not fearing humans and rather enjoying their presence fleed from his path but he didn’t care, he just wanted to reach Concordia, find his friends, his house and his lover that would soon be bounded to him in matrimony.

Thoughts of how he would look filled his head, his pace growing ever so slightly. For some reason a clearing snapped him from thinking about his lover, there was a ominous feeling coming from said clearing, he noticed the raw magic that still lingered from the illusion spell that the creature had used to trap him.

He gulped and walked downwards. He noticed the birds, squirrels, even the bees and ants, all forest critters were fleeing from the clearing onto the mass of trees that was around the path.

Normally he wouldn’t care about stuff like that, but today was an exception after all the shit he had gone through and the ominous feeling he was having. The sky grew dark with dark evil looking clouds, rain began pouring down.

He could ear the sound of thunders and the light that came from above each time he heard one a lightning bolt fell right on his path just as if nature itself did not want him to pass, he freaked out a bit at that but quickly got back his composure. He completely lost it for a couple of seconds however he lost his composure again as he heard the sound of flesh being dragged across the floor from behind him.

Taking in air he turned around and saw that the source of the sound was none other than the creature that was chasing him, somehow she managed to open the door and was still chasing him. She approached him, he could see her stomach and intestins barely connected to her body as she moved forwards, but she kept moving, she was bleeding quite badly, yet she kept going forward, she was clearly about to die ... yet ... she moved forward until her hands were centimeters away from his shoes.

He sighed “Boy, aren’t you a stubborn one” his voice was cold and devoided of feelings as his right hand reached for the knife he had on his pocket and shoved the blade into her left eye then he brought the blade upwards tearing off her left eye and tearing her left eye socket upwards, he then shoved the blade into her other eye and pulled it off, the eye fell on the floor and it got crushed by his foot, she then received a quick kick from said boy sending her back a few feet, yet she resumed going after him.

“You really are amazing, you should be dead by now yet here you are not bitting the dust” he walked over to her again and kicked her once again, her body landed right on the middle on the path.

“Gaa ... Grahhg ...” she growled at the boy, it earned a chuckle from him.

“Give it back? There’s nothing to give back, everything I have is mine, and do remember, you gave it to me” she growled again, her hands gripped the floor as she tried to leap at him but it only earned a slash fron the blade across where the eyes used to be making her hiss in pain.

A smiled as he watched the scene develop, he couldn’t help the sadistic laugh that escaped his lips. The female one tensed in fear as he laughed.

“Grrouhhh .... gruuoogh” she growled again and he laughed harder, when he stopped however he turned really serious, still keeping his smile.

“Now why would I give it back to you after I went throughout such a trouble to steal it from you” he informed the almost dead woman, his smile grew in such a maner that seemed impossible for a human, his eyes turned into something that scared the female, his sclera turned black and his iris a deep red, and he chuckled once again before uttering the next words.

“Why would I give it back, you gave it to me in the first place ... right ...” he paused after repeating, seeing how pissed off the creature was getting “ ... Shuichi” the forest was filled with the sound of thunder before calming down, it was then filled by the sadistic laughter from the boy.

“You were so easy to manipulate, a young boy with aspirations and dreams decided to venture into the forbidden catacombs” he began narrating just to rub it on the wound “... there he finds many things from an accient past, among those things he finds a young woman with a mortal desease Oh no, a witch with dark magic, the boy believed he could befriend her, and so he did, he started visiting her more and more until it became his routine, one day the witch asked him a favour, ‘Oh my dear Shuichi, it hurts so much, this desease is killing me, I beg of you, swap bodies with me just for a day, I want to feel what it is to live with no pain once again’ the fool and gullible boy ended up accepting as he felt so sorry for the woman”

Growling from Shuichi forced whoever it was inside his body to stop, but she knew that Shuichi couldn’t do a thing against her, he was running out of blood, strenght and time.

“Then, said witch started the spell but before finalizing she used her own magic to amputate her arms, everything from the wait down, her tongue and she even drank acid to wreck her body even further ... once on the healthy body she ran away as she could hear stupid dumb Shuichi scream in pain” she grabbed Shuichi by the neck bringing him face to face.

“Then he managed to surprise the witch, how amusing, while in her body he used her own magic to trap her in a desert illusion, forcing her back into the catacombs, there she was trapped and you attempted multiple times to steal back what belonged to you ... but the witch lived there her whole life, she knew everything about that place, and she escaped ... now Shuichi is here facing said witch and he’s about to die, Puhuhu” she kicked him hard on his stomach, not on the torso, she kicked him in his actual stomach that was barely attached to his body. The organ was detached and Shuichi’s current body was thrown against a tree like it was nothing.

“Like, for real Shuichi, you had it all, a good body that didn’t had any sickness, friends, a uncle that simply loves you no matter what you do, you’re a respectable detective, you have knowledge in weak light magic, you have quite the adorable lover, how was it that you described ... hmm ... he’s quite good in bed was it?” she laughed fully knowing he never said that but she wanted him to suffer.

“And now because you were so stupid you can’t do shit” she turned her back to him, as she looked into the sky, rain still falling “You are soon to be wed to this Ouma Kokichi and you risk everything because of a sick dying girl you met, You’re so stupid hahahaha!” she was enjoying the scene far too much as tears had formed in her eyes “But don’t you worry I won’t lay a hand on your dear Ouma ... that is until the wedding, after that I’m gonna do as I please to him, Puhuhu” She turned back to see the look on his face but she was met with something that pissed her off, the forest critters had returned, they weren’t afraid of the body Shuichi was in, far from it, they were trying to help him, protect him even. They weren’t afraid of the weather or the ominous feeling that filled the clearing, no, they were afraid of the person inside Shuichi’s body but still they were there ready to attack and seeing such frail pathetic creatures think that they could stand against her, pissed her the fuck off.

She raised a hand, the wind became unbearable sending each critter and almost Shuichi flying away, she laughed once again.

“Wow, you’re still not dead, you have quite the tenacious soul there, it’s gonna be such a pity when that soul will be forced to shatter into a thousand pieces, I could use the power of a strong soul like yours” she walked in circles around the others body.

“I wonder ...” she tapped her chin as another wicked grin slowly made its way “Can it be that you’re worried about your uncle, about your friends, about Ouma?” she noticed how he flinched, the barebly noticeable action earned a ‘Puhuhu’ from her.

“You don’t have to worry anymore, I shall take the place of Saihara Shuichi, and if these people are NOT boring ... well let’s just say their lives won’t be stained with the blood of the innocent” she began to walk away, the sound of flesh being dragged across the ground could be heard, even with the intense rain pouring down.

She laughed again, it was just too good, a simple human was fighting against death and he was winning all so that he could save he ones he cared for the most ... it was time to end this pathetic action, it was time to crush his already feeble and cracked hope, it was time to show him what hope truly was, a untrusthworthy feeling that only gave a illusion of success and ended up crushing everything else when hope failed.

“This body is so good stupid Saihara, it hurts much less, its true it’ll be a pain getting this body a little bit more buffed and learn all of my magic again, but its so worth it, besides I always wondered how having a dick feels like, and it feels pretty good so far ahaha!” Shuichi growled at her again, he tried to move but his body refused too, the condition of said body finally caught up to his soul.

“Actually, you’re the bitch Saihara, you’re the one who has ... had a vagina now” her ears perked up, she heard something “And now, if you excuse me, it’s show time!” her eyes turned back to normal, a expression of terror filled her, body trembling, eyes watery with tears, the knife had been hidden.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!” She shouted, Shuichi heard the sound of someone’s footsteps “SOMEBODY, HELP ME!” she shouted yet again, quite convincing.

“SHUICHI!” that voice, that sweet voice, the real Shuichi looked at where that voice came from, there stood a boy around his own age, plum coloured hair and eyes, said eyes were wide, he too was shaking, due to fear and due to being wet because of the rain.

“Grrrkoooo .... kiihhhh .... chirhhh” Shuichi extended his bloodied hand towards the boy, he backed away in fear.

“KOKICHI! Please” she started crying, it was quite convincing that even Kokichi bought it “That thing has been trying to kill me, please help me!” she hugged his Kokichi, **His** Kokichi.

“What’ve you done to my beloved Shuichi you monster!” he conjured a spell, a purple fireball formed on his hand, fighting the urge to die out due to the rain.

Shuichi managed to find the strenght to pull himself towards the duo “Grrrkoooo .... kiihhhh .... chirhhh” he growled again, forcing his lover, Kokichi, to send the fireball straight to one of his arms quickly obliterating it, he screamed in pain, more blood came out from both the remains of his left arm and from his mouth.

“GrrAii ... groouuuShi ... TeghhhRuuuu” this time Kokichi forced four circles to happear from each direction the creature could move to. The circles shot more fireballs at it destroying more of the almost dead body.

“... graaa ... Digroouuu ... GruuuuhhhCe ...” Kokichi flinched, did the thing said what he thought it said or was he imagining it, the person inside Shuichi’s body wasn’t liking the delay.

“Kokichi, its coming nearer its gonna kill us!” that was enough to snap Kokichi out of his daze.

Kokichi grabbed a rifle he was bringing, Shuichi knew what that rifle was, a special kind of weapon made by Iruma Miu, the weapon shot normal looking bullets but they were imbued with light magical power that could kill any dark magic user or creature that came from dark magic, those bullets could also wound fiends and demons and right now, the body that Shuichi’s soul was in fitted the description perfectly.

Kokichi didn’t hold back as fired at the creature, mercy completely dead or forced into the darkest corner of his mind, the bullets hit the creature on the head destroying both eye sockets, it hit the other arm and then the throat. The creature stopped moving, blood was oozing from new wounds.

The witch envelopped Kokichi in a hug “You saved me, thank you dear~” he sang, surprising Kokichi with that uncharacteristic behaviour.

Kokichi didn’t care, he could care about Shuichi’s behaviour later, now he only wanted him safe “Let’s go Shuichi, everyone’s worried about you” he nodded, the shorter male left first, Shuichi looked back at the mess that was her former body, she placed her hand on her mouth and gigled as she saw, not her body, but Shuichi’s soul on the floor, burns filled his entire body alongside the bullet wounds, tears were running down his face not of physical pain but emotional, the love of his life, his one true love, his other half, his entire world did that to him.

Those thoughts caused his of very own soul started to fade away with the wind. She turned around and rushed to Kokichi, both left hand in hand. The mist that the rain had created grew stronger and thicker, the rain was washing down the blood that came from Shuichi’s current body, his hope crushed, his dreams faded, his vision slowly but surely getting blurry, the pain ... the pain was so much it was unspeakable.

Shuichi laid there for dead, he stopped fighting the urge of giving up, he stayed there as he awaited death’s sweet cold touch and finally send him to Hell, Heaven or even Purgatory, he did not care anymore.

Silence filled the forest, nothing but the sound of the rain falling on the ground could be heard, it was ... peaceful ... at least he could die in some sort of peace, even if it wasn’t the peace he’d rather enjoy.

* * *

 

. . .

 

Seconds turned to minutes.

 

Minutes turned into hours.

 

Shuichi was almost gone.

 

. . .

 

Until.

 

. . .

 

A sound that came from the bushes made Shuichi, instinctively, tighten his grip on his own existance. The sound had been caused by the forest critters that came from within the forest, they were know for their kindness, and  having minor healing powers by some. Even without having eyes his dark magic served as a eye for him, he saw the concerned looks each critter had.

Each and every single one of them were using all that they had to save Shuichi, they knew he didn’t have a spark of malice inside his heart or on his very soul, heck, he even cured the body he was in from all malice it had ever done.

If the body could cry it would but he could only sniff, even in that body, even in that condition, even with the dark magic that flowed from that body, there was still creatures, kind creatures, that wanted him to live.

A deer approached him, the critters moved away allowing the deer to be closer to the body itself, deers were known to be the spirit of the forest and this one was indeed a spirit, it was a white furred deer, his antlers shined with a green and golden light. Said antlers started glowing invelopping the body on a warm light, the pain was vanishing bit by bit, the wounds caused by the attacks of both the witch and Kokichi were healing, but not fully, neither were the ones on his heart, those wouldn’t heal no matter what high level healing spell was used.

Even though the Spirit of the Forest had healed him, he was still in that awful form, no lower half, missing two eyes, organs, blood ... he knew he was doomed, it was then when the deer let out a majestic cry into the forest before he and the critters vanished.

The mist grew more and more but Shuichi could see it, he saw a figure approach him, it was a man, probably around his own age, he wore, what seemed to be a buttler’s suit but he seemed ready for a fight, he had white spiky hair, almost like Kokichi’s and also had an ahoge, he had kind blue eyes and also a umbrela.

He got near Shuichi and crouched, he looked into Shuichi’s eye sockets and the action surprised Shuichi, this person didn’t look at him with fear or hate or malice, not at all. The figure had saddness in his eyes, a hand was brought to Shuichi’s head, he was being petted by the individual.

“What a poor innocent youth, suffered from his own kindness” he told him.

“Graaahh?” it was then Shuichi remembered he couldn’t speak.

“I’m not going to harm you and yes I can understand you” whoever this guy was he was managing to surprise Shuichi.

“I know what that witch did to you, I was trying to hunt her before she managed to get a new body with that demon inside of her” that explained why she turned Shuichi’s eyes into those demonic looking eyes, she must have a pact with a demon.

“Worry not young one, I shall avenge you” he got up to leave but Shuichi grabbed his feat.

“Oh my ... you ... want me to stay with you” Shuichi nodded.

“Very well young one ... tell me ... do you wish to capture this witch and return to your body” how could he not wish that.

“I see ... well then ... what about you strike a deal with me” Shuichi hesitated, he knew he shouldn’t make deals, especially if they had magic involved, but he couldn’t let that thing take his life, his friends, his family and his soon to be husband ... Shuichi nodded, the man sighed in relief as Shuichi had accepted and also due to the weather starting to clear.

It was a full moon night, the sky looked really beautiful, the stars shined so brightly, Shuichi wanted to be seeing that sky with Kokichi. A green light envelopped his body and before he realized he was fully healed, he had regained his strenght, blood and even the magic powers that the body he was in held, sadly he was still physically wounded, it seemed beyond this person’s healing powers to restore the body Shuichi was in to its regular form, but at least he somehow forced that body to stop bleeding.

He looked at the other person as he began to explain to Shuichi the deal and if he accepted how they would act. Shuichi found that that person had everything ready and if he helped maybe everything would go well.

“So, do we have a deal?” Shuichi was still debating, did he really wanted to do all of that, would he really be capable ... no ... he HAD to be capable, it was not only his life but his friends lives, his family’s lives and most importantly, Kokichi’s life at stake.

Managing to grasp at all the determenation inside his body Shuichi agreed to the terms of the deal, his claw like hand shook the strangers hand, deal done and closed, now ... only time would tell if they would succeed or not.

Blood had been shed that day, and blood must be shad once more, the scales must be set right and justice must be enforced.

That is what Shuichi has vowed to do, even if he hates the thought he must do it, even if it means hurting his own body he will do it, he will have the witch dead even if he had to drag her to hell himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small challenge, who do you all think the witch is, if I see that it's obvious I'll tage her.  
> Also I would like to know the opinion of everyone regarding the question "Should I make a chapter with Shuichi and Kokichi doing the deed?". If people do want that, I'll be changing the rating from M to E when that chapter ends on coming out.
> 
> This fic will probably be updated before SIaOL, my writters block is really bad, I can't seem to finish the class trial on a satisfying way, but I will have it done sooner or later.  
> May you all have a great day or night as also a great week. I will see you all next update.
> 
> P.S.: I still can't believe the idea for this story came to me at 1am while sick. I still can't believe how I already developed it inside my head, now its up to me to not fuck up everything xD


	2. Fiery Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being left for dead a stranger finds Shuichi, inside the body of the witch, and does a deal with him.  
> The two end up returning to where all started so that they prepare to end it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone, as I can see, last chapter someone did my challenge and guessed correctly who the witch was.  
> Shoutout to Ringarinrin for finding out who the witch was, and also for Choaru for the kind comments and introducing me to the game Witch's house, yeah I didn't know of the game until 3 days ago ...  
> Moving on ... this chapter will be mostly plot, where somethings will be explained, those being, why Junko was sick, why is the Ultimate Despair alive and there's no one doing a thing to stop her, who is the stranger showed at the last chapter (Its not Komaeda, its a OC) and what Shuichi will do to regain his life.
> 
> See you all at the 'End Notes' :D

It was still night out, the woods were in silence, except for the concerned forest critters that were running on the forest, they were still worried about what the witch had done. Fighting against their fear they moved to the north until they reached the catacombs, screams could be heard from inside and magic power could be felt, one of the sources was powerful light magic, the other source was deep and incredible dark magic with a small amount of light inside, the third source came from the catacombs itself, a spell that lingered in it, probably left by the old owner of said catacombs, that being the witch herself.

In a empty room golden flames burned brightly, against the door was the stranger that had saved Shuichi, and in the middle of the room was none other then Shuichi’s current body ... set on fire by those golden flames.

“Endure it” he said as Shuichi only screamed stronger, the flames were too strong.

After what seemed like ages, the flames died out and there in the middle of the room was a body with limbs fully restored, Shuichi was panting.

“I am really sorry for that, but restoring body parts isn’t that easy with magic alone” he began coughing, Shuichi grew concerned.

“Awe uu oway” Shuichi noticed how he couldn’t speak well.

The other stopped coughing and regained his composure “I’m fine, that was normal, my body just got affected by the overusage of magic ... restoring body parts and organs is not a easy task for magic alone, especially from just one person, and don’t worry about you not being able to speak or move much” he walked towards the restored body and started squeezing the legs.

“Do you feel that?” Shuichi nodded, it was difficult to do only that.

“Don’t worry about how you’re feeling, think of yourself as a baby for today, your limbs are new so they need some time to get accustumed, same goes for your tongue, tomorrow you should be able to move and speak better” he lifted the body Shuichi was occupying and exited the room.

“I’m going to find a room with a bed and cast a charm to prevent any of the leftover magic that remains in the house to attack you, then I’ll explore for a bit, I need to find clues” Shuichi wanted to tell him to stay beside him, he wanted someone he could trust to be there until he fell asleep and stay there even after he was asleep.

When he noticed where he was, he had been dropped on a bed, the room was fairly big, and dusty “I’m sorry for the dust, I’ll use a cleaning spell while you’re sleeping, now get comfortable and sleep” he covered Shuichi with the bed sheets and sat in a chair near him.

Shuichi felt the magic flow from the other male as he started chanting something, probably the charm he had spoken of to protect the room.

For some reason Shuichi found it very difficult to stay awake, his eyelids closed slowly, his breathing slowed down and his body relaxed. The other male had finished his incatation, a feeling of security filled the room, before he left he casted another spell, even though it hurt him to do so, cleaning supplies were summoned and started cleaning the room on their own.

He removed the coat he had that covered his chest revealing the many knifes that were held on his buttlers coat “If anything comes at me its dead” he said to himself as he left the room, he closed the door slowly as to not make a sound, allowing his new companion to get his oh so desired rest

The night kept going, from inside the catacombs shouts and screams from unholy creatures were heard by the critters outisde, not one scream of the stranger was heard and not a sound made a way into the room Shuichi was resting in thanks to the spell. Indeed that night was a night of blood and genocide as the followers of the witch died one by one by the deadly butler.

* * *

 The sun hit Shuichi’s face, his eyes slowly opening, the first thought that crossed his mind was how the hell was there sun where they were, the catacombs were beneath the ground and there was only a stairway leading downwards to the entrance so how was that possible ... he then remembered that the catacombs he was in used to be the home of a witch so it wasn’t so far-fetched that sun made its way there.

“You finally woke up” the voice of the stranger caused Shuichi to yelp, where was Kokichi, why wasn’t he in his house. Memories of what had happened the day before and on the night that had just passed filled his minds, his eyes started to form tears as he recalled his lover shooting him with a weapon made to kill demons, he recalled how he didn’t show any mercy and right now the witch could do what she pleased with Kokichi.

A hand went to his face, it belonged to his servant ... oh right ... he remembered their deal.

* * *

 

_“Very well, here is our deal” the stranger told him._

_“I will use my power to restore that body but I can’t rid it of its sickness, but I can stop the sickness while you’re in that body ... but in exchange for my full cooperation in this hunt, you’ll have to do something for me, even when you return to your body” Shuichi nodded, his body screaming in pain._

_“After our task is finally done, I am to serve you for the rest of your life as your servant” Shuichi found that a odd deal but nodded, right now he only wanted the pain to stop and hunt down the monster that had his Kokichi._

 

* * *

 “I see that Master Saihara is thinking profoundly” he snapped back into reality.

“Ah ...” What was his name again ... Oh right “I’m sorry Ichikawa Shiro” Shiro blinked “Master, there’s no need to be that formal, just call me by my first name, Shiro” Shuichi didn’t, he had just met the other so he found it rude to call him by his first name.

“Ichikawa-kun ... please tell me why did you do our deal like this, you could’ve gained much more but you choose to serve me ... why?” he blinked again before releasing a sigh.

“If it’s master’s command I shall explain” he looked back at Shuichi, after a few seconds Shuichi nodded.

“I believe you know the term Ultimate Hunt” Shuichi nodded once again, how could he not know. When a devil had walked the earth on the skin of a inocent girl the world fell into despair, deaths occured everywhere, people lost hope, the world became awful, but even in all that darkness a group of young mages appeared, Shuichi couldn’t remember them all, all he could remember is that they were six young students that were developing their talents and their magical powers on the pristine school that existed with the only purpose to hunt down the creatures of evil that wanted to take down the world, Shuichi could also remember that the leader of these students was one that went by the name of Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student who inherited the title of Ultimate Hope, with the sacrifice of his fellow members he absorbed their power and sacrificed himself to vanquish the demon.

By doing so the world was free to begin recovering from the wounds it suffered during the Calamity, even the most loyal followers of the witch, The Remnants of Despair, became free of her spell, but when it came to be known that the witch was also a Ultimate, the ones that weren’t gifted enough to be called an Ultimate began a hunt to clear the world of anyone that was a Ultimate, eventually people’s eyes were opened by none other then the inheritor of Naegi’s title, Kamakura Izuru who prefered to be called Hinata Hajime, who was also a Remnant of Despair.

The school opened once again, Ultimates that were in death row were released, the hunt stopped and the world was finally healing its last wound, the hate ... but what did any of that had anything to do with what Ichikawa was talking about.

“Yes I know what the Ultimate Hunt was ... why do you ask?”

“Do you know what originated it” He nodded.

“Wait ... are you ... a Ultimate?” Ichikawa nodded back.

“I am ... a Ultimate Analyst, but I no longer go by that title ... the ones that held the title of Ultimate Analyst were hunted first ...”

“Why?” his curiosity had peaked.

“All in due time Master” he walked towards the door and turned back to him “Walk with me” Shuichi got off the bed and stood, it was difficult to walk, his legs hurt a bit but Ichikawa held one of his arms if he would ever fall down.

They kept walking down the hallway, Shuichi remembered chasing the witch down that hallway, his legs started hurting less, finally getting accustumed but he wasn’t going to push luck.

Eventually they reached a room, Shuichi remembered that room, he had burned down the door to get to the witch. His servant pulled out a chair allowing Shuichi to sit and rest, he then moved to a opened cabinet and pulled out three picture frames.

One of the picture frames was slightly losing focus, but he could see a man and a woman, probably a couple, the frame had a writting beneath it ‘Worthless Parents’ his heart sunk when he read that, who could hate their parents that much.

The second picture the servant placed in front of Shuichi was of of a woman, the picture wasn’t losing focus like the one of the parents, the picture was of a woman with short black hair, grayish eyes, a cold but sharp look and a stern pose, just like the previous picture there was writting in the frame ‘Worthless Sister and Sacrifice’ his heart dropped again, who could harbor so much hate for their family.

His buttler then placed a picture rather harshly on the table, Shuichi looked at it and his blood started boiling “SHE!” the dark magic that his current body had flowed to his hand, a dark flame coming from his hand, not burning his skin.

“Do you know her?”

How could he not “Of course I do, that’s Ikusaba Mukuro, also known as the bitch witch that stole my body” he covered his mouth with his hand that hadn't set on fire, it was the first time that he cursed so ... easily, Kokichi was definitely rubbing off on him, and it wasn’t a surprise, after living together for almost two years they must have got at least one of the other’s habits.

“Right ... but wrong Master” what did he meant?

Shuichi tilted his head, that signalated that he had no clue. The Analyst grabbed the picture of the black haired female and placed it in front of Shuichi once again “This one is Mukuro”

“... No, She said she was Mukuro ...” he finally realized it “... She lied to me?” the other nodded.

He placed the picture of the blonde female right next to Mukuro’s picture “The blonde one is Mukuro’s twin sister, you might know her as the witch ... but you might also know her by her birth name”

Shuichi’s heart was beating fast, he could also hear the others breathing.

“She ...” he pointed to the picture of the witch “Is none other then Enoshima Junko” Shuichi trembled, blood growing cold, had he heard that right.

“N-No ... that can’t be, Enoshima Junko was slain by Naegi Makoto over a century ago” the analyst walked to the cabinet and sat on the floor right next to it.

“Allow me to explain everything in better detail master” he cleared his throat “You see, Junko was like everyone else, she was a Ultimate, but not a regular Ultimate, she held three Ultimate titles Ultimate Fashionista, Ultimate Despair ... and Ultimate Analyst” it clicked ... that’s the reason the Analysts were hunted, they shared the same talent as Junko so they were seen as threats, he then realized something else.

“You ... you’re not ...”

He caught on quite quickly on what Shuichi meant “No, I’m not a ally of her or adore her like the Remnants that fell to her Despair and her black magic ... I am from a familly that dedicated themselves to exterminate the evil creatures ... just like Hopes Peak, but we didn’t want to be affiliated to them ... to this day I do not know why but I do have an idea ... maybe its because my parents believed that Light and Dark don’t walk hand in hand, respectively, with Good and Evil, whenever we tried to cleanse the world of said evil we tried to use mercy first, it worked on some rare occasion ... but when it failed we had to force our killing hand ... I guess you can say that what differenciates my family from Hopes Peak is that they were too confident of who was enlisted to join ... blinded by that they didn’t manage to see the witch slip in and wreck everything”

He got back to his feet “Then when the Calamity began, my family placed me on a cryogenic state ... I’m the last of my family as they were all slain by Junko ... they tried to show mercy to her at first and she used that to kill them all. When I awoke a century later my magic power told me that the evil of the past still lurked in this world, I had two goals, prevent the past from repeating and find a purpose for my life ... I soon realized I wanted to serve a person, a kind one and save them from the corruption that this world will have again that will spare no one”

 _So that’s his story ... it’s sad ..._ Shuichi told himself, eyes meeting Ichikawa’s, his eyes filled with sadness.

"So ... is that why you want to serve me ... because you have no one else left in the world that cares for you" the other turned his head away from Shuichi, Shuichi could have even sworn he had seen tears on his eyes. The analyst nodded and took a few seconds before he faced Shuichi again, his eyes empty of tears but betraying his composure since they were still red.

“I have two more questions”

“Ask away”

“First of all, if you were frozen how did you ... unfreeze yourself, it should be impossible ... I mean if someone uses a spell to freeze you, you can break free but a cryogenic state is different” the other was impressed, Shuichi wasn’t the greatest at using magic but he had quite the knowledge.

“I didn’t break free ... a old man broke me free, I owed him for that but he told me I didn’t owe him anything, we chatted for a bit and then parted ways ... you should know this old man” once again Shuichi tilted his head “... if I tell you that this old man is 122 years old do you know who he his?”

“Ah, so it was that senior citizen that helped you, he is so far the person who lived most, he was even there during the Calamity” Shuichi couldn’t help but to wonder how that old man found Ichikawa and broke him free ... also why did that old man lived alone on Concordia’s outskirts and never told his name to anyone else ...

 _Whoa there Shuichi, calm yourself, one question at a time_ He told himself.

“What was your second question?” Shuichi gulped, he needed to know that next question.

“You ... still haven’t explained how Junko is alive”

“Ah right” once again he cleared his throat “You see, before the Calamity and heading to Hopes Peak, Junko had infected her sister with Despair, and by doing so, Mukuro was willing to do anything to please her ... She also gained a second Ultimate title, her own title, Ultimate Soldier, and then Ultimate Despair just like her sister ... but it wasn’t enough for Junko, she needed more power for her plan to succeed, she killed both her mother and father in cold blood, using them as sacrifices to increase her power ... she succeeded and then the Calamity took place, then she was slain by Naegi Makoto ... but ... Mukuro rescued her before she gave out her last breath” his fists were clenched as if he ... blamed himself for Junko being alive.

“Mukuro took her to a empty forest and with her own power she created the catacombs we are in, she then used her power to heal Junko but she couldn’t fully heal her ... one day, Junko asked to swap bodies with her, Mukuro accepted. Later Mukuro found out that Junko was sacrificing her body and then would swap back, that broke the Despair that lingered in Mukuro, she grabbed a bottle of poison and drank it hoping that both would die ... that was not the case ... Mukuro’s body was consumed by the demons of the underground and a pact had been formed between Junko and a demon. The demon saved her life but the poison affected her far too much, her body got sick with something that no spell could heal ... and that’s how Junko managed to survive”

“... How do you know all of that?” How could he know, that information was only possible if he was there during that time but he said he had been frozen so ... how did he knew?

“Although I wasn’t here the magic power of this place was, the magic in this place is alive Shuichi ... more then any other place that I’ve ever seen except the human body ... I used the magic power of this place to see into the past, that’s how I know” that impressed Shuichi, only people that were experts could do something like that.

The room grew silent as Shuichi was allowing everything to sink in. First of all he was talking with someone that seemed to be around ... 118 years old ... then the crimes Junko did to her twin sister and parents, and how she lived ... Shuichi started losing hope as he realized that he was facing against who used to be the most powerful being alive.

“We ... we can’t win ... can we ...” he finally began fallingto despair, Junko was too powerful to be defeated by a detective and analyst.

“Master if you’re going to be like that then you’ve already lost” Shuichi looked at the other, confused.

“You fear Junko because of what she did on the past, but you forget, people always spice up tales and also you forget you own most Junko’s powers and she owns most yours ...” that’s it, if Shuichi could manage to tame Junko’s powers then they could win “... but don’t think you’ll face her” Shuichi imediately replied with a “Huh?”

“What do you mean with that”

“I don’t think it’s hard to understand Master ... you are not fighting Junko, I am, and I will win ... even if you order me to fight alongside you I’ll deny” He anticipated Shuichi’s order “... unless if you can tame her powers and learn how to fight in this week, we don't want her to be wed to your soon to be husband do we?”

_How did he know?_

"Sorry, I kind of looked into your memories to see what exactly happened here with you and I found out about this Kokichi that you love so much" he scratched his head, it was the first time Shuichi saw him embarrassed "... but, will you do it?" was that even a question Shuichi could say no to.

“I’ll do it, I will control her powers and learn how to fight, I can’t let you do this alone, I experienced her power first hand so I’ll do it, I’ll learn it and I’ll fight!” this was one the things Shuichi was most sure of what to do in his life, that and marrying Kokichi ... Kokichi ... what was she doing to his Kokichi at that point in time, was she hurting him or being good to him, was she doing what she said she will or did she ... became his first.

Fingers snapping in front of his eyes bought him back to reality “Master!” he slightly jumped.

“You can not be thinking about the love of your life now, you need maximum focus ... come, I have found a training arena in this place when I was exploring”

The two left what was most likely a commoners room and returned to the hallway. They walked down the run down carpet that extended on the hall, Shuichi only then realized how creepy the catacombs truly were. Not too long after leaving the commoners room, the analyst stops at a run down looking door, he opens it and Shuichi sees a open arena made for fighting, weapon racks, armor stands, bookshelves containing books, probably about spell casting ... that was the best place for them to train.

“Ok, Master Saihara, if you want to be able to face Junko I’ll have to train you without mercy ... do you want me to begin our training like that or with me being benevolent?” Shuichi would like for him to go easy on him but he HAD to be ready.

“Are you sure you want me to be merciless” Shuichi nodded.

“Very well then” he grabbed his backpack and took out clothes, he threw them to Shuichi, they fell on front of him with a loud thud.

“Um ... why are these so heavy?” the other didn’t awsner, Shuichi could hear his knuckles snapping. Not wasting another second he dressed himself on those heavy looking gray robes, it was difficult to move.

“Master, once we start I won’t be able to hold back, this will be your final warning, do you want to go merciless?” Shuichi nodded again, it was Ichikawa, he had been kind and didn’t seem dangerous at all, how bad could things get.

Saihara Shuichi regretted that thought the moment his eyes fell on the other male.

His iris’s had turned red, his once kind smile had vanished, he seemed disapointed and mad.

“Listen up maggot” he gulped, that was a intense one eighty from the worried and kind analyst he had met up.

“As you might’ve figured, those clothes makes it harder to move, you’re gonna have a training regimen, you are to go to sleep at two am, wake up at five am, and from there onwards is training and training and more training” he began smilling. Shuichi trembled for two reasons, one, the next few days were gonna be hell, two, Ichikawa wasn’t kidding.

“Today, we’re gonna do something easy ... I call it ... Don’t get hit by the fireballs” he snapped a finger and his magic power began flowing behind himself, fireballs formed and burning brightly.

“Now ... BEGIN!” his finger pointed at Shuichi and the fireballs went flying towards him.

Shuichi’s hell began.

To put it lightly, when that exercise ended his entire body was filled with ashes, some small bruises and he was totally exausted, and it wasn’t even one pm. Only one look at his servant and he knew that things were gonna get rough and difficult. He gulped again and got back on his feet, he couldn’t fail this, he could NOT fail, if he did Kokichi would be doomed, and Shuichi would rather lose his life then to see his soon to be husband in pain.

With determination fueling him once again, he faced the other male, flames circuling around him. Shuichi took a step forward and another, the flames flew at him and the training resumed again. If there was someone that would come out winning it would be Shuichi, not Junko, Shuichi will take his life back, even if it means forcing himself to best Ichikawa.

Shuichi wasn’t willing to allow himself to lose or to fall down ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm kind using again the 'Ultimate Analyst' talent on a OC ... just like on my previous story, but that talent is a really good one, and I really like writting a character that focus on analysing on amazing detail, Junko doesn't count.
> 
> ... I hope you all liked this chapter cuz boy oh boy ...  
> I am an ass ... I am very sorry for what will happen in the very near future.  
> I hope that everyone that likes this character (Not the OC, its one of Danganronpa) can forgive me for what that character will go through.
> 
> Btw, if there are any grammar mistakes I apologize, I posted this at 1 am, and also, expect chapter 3 tomorrow, yes, its mostly done and can be posted tomorrow and you will all see why I am calling myself an ass.
> 
> Have a nice day/night and see you soon :D


	3. Breaking Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After safely rescuing 'Shuichi', Kokichi brings him back to the village.  
> Things go south from there onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll repeat this again ... I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID IN THIS CHAPTER, I AM SUCH AN ASS, BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. I ALSO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE THAT LIKES THE CHARACTER THAT WILL SUFFER CAN FORGIVE ME.
> 
> . . . Also I do hope Ichikawa didn't come out as evil since I depicted him last chapter as "Deadly Buttler" and he seemed more of a evil character when training with Shuichi. That second part I can explain that he flips a switch but can't retain is emotionless state for long, and the fact he seemed a deadly buttler was only for the creatures that Junko had created or summoned inside the catacombs.
> 
> Ah, also, this chapter takes place at the exact moment that Kokichi rescues 'Shuichi' and then the timeline kinda goes a bit further then chapter 2. I won't focus much on Shuichi (the real one this time) while he's on training, I'll be focused more on where stuff is actually going down, that being with a focus around Kokichi and well ... End notes have that final bit of info.

The rain had stopped, the sky had cleared showing off the beautiful night sky above the two. Kokichi stopped walking, his breathing heavy. The other one seemed to notice it.

“What’s wrong with you” it surprised Kokichi hearing Shuichi speak like that.

“I ... I was so worried ... you were gone for so long today and I knew you came so deep into the woods ... I thought I had lost you Shuichi ...” the plum haired male didn’t met the others gaze, he was trying to hide his own tear filled face.

A hand grabbed him by the chin and pulled it upwards. Once the other saw Kokichi’s face a grin filled his face. It slightly scared Kokichi “What’re you saying, are you stupid, you can’t nor will you ever lose me, you’re with me now and forever” his words were cold, Kokichi didn’t know why he was feeling afraid, he should be happy, Shuichi had just said he would never leave him no matter what, yes he should be happy, but there was a voice, a rough voice on the back of his head, it resembled the voice of the creature he had killed, the voice however did something he hadn’t expected, the voice warned him to run away from Shuichi, to run as far as his legs could get him, but why would he listen to such advise, especially from that monster.

Kokichi squeezed Shuichi’s hand tighter “Nishishi, I was just kidding, I know my beloved Shuichi would never hurt me like that, now lets keep moving, we’re almost at Concordia, there are many people that are worried and are searching for you” both resumed their walking but Kokichi still felt that dread looming above him. He forced the feeling to leave his head, he kept repeating that everything would be fine, that he and Shuichi would be happy after the wedding, that nothing would happen to them ...

Once reaching Concordia there weren’t many people, it was obvious why, it was midnight when the two had arrived, most people that were searching had returned to their worried families, but the duo could see in the town plaza a blonde woman and a very deep purple haired guy.

The woman was the first to see the two.

“Kokichi you did it, you found Shuichi!” she ran at the two with the happiest smile in her face.

“I didn’t think that you could’ve done it you little lying gremlin” the taller men told him as he slapped his back, Kokichi didn’t seem to like that.

“I already told you Momota-chan, stop slapping my back, and also Akamatsu-chan get your hands away from Shu, he’s my man” a blush formed on her face as she stopped hugging the other ... strange ... for some reason Shuichi didn’t return the hug and he always returned Kaede’s hugs, that didn’t go unnoticed by the three.

“Kokichi, I’m feeling a bit light headed, can you tell me where our house is please” Kokichi pointed to one of the houses that was on a hill, away from the other town houses. Shuichi left with a wicked grin that only Kokichi seemed to notice.

“So dude, what happened, Shuichi seems ... I dunno, different” _so someone as dumb as Momota can notice things like these_ he told himself.

Kokichi also had no reason to hide what had happened so he informed the two.

“What!” Kaito shouted loud enough to wake up most of the town, luckily he didn’t except for the people living in the house that they were close to.

A window was angrily opened.

“Momota Kaito you shut your mouth before I have to go down there and shut it myself, do you even realize how late it is, most of us have things to do in the morning!” the lady scolded him, he apologized three times before she went back inside.

As he looked back at Kaede and Kokichi he could see them both holding in laughter so he decided to change the subject back onto Shuichi.

“Kokichi, you’re not lying are you” Kaede asked him, she had every right to ask him that, he was known as quite the liar. Kokichi expression changed into one that showed no emotions.

“I’m not lying Kaede, there really was a monster trying to get to Shuichi ... but that monster seemed like it was trying to speak to me, sadly I did not comprehend it” he lied, he understood what the monster said, it had called for him by his first name, how did it knew his name he did not know, it then said ‘Aishiteru’ meaning ‘I love you’ but the real question was why it said that to him, he never met such creature but what truly got him thinking was the last thing it said, the thing said ‘Dice’ and it could mean two things, Kokichi’s secret organization or it was Shuichi’s danger word to use whenever he couldn’t tell directly that he was in danger.

... No he’s overthinking it, he should stop thinking about all that happened and go to Shuichi, he should go home and sleep in his lover’s arms as he normally does, he should go back and let all the worries that are plaguing him die.

“Well, as much as I want to keep discussing this, I gotta head back home, I’m pretty tired myself, see you both tomorrow ... or not, Shuichi and I are gonna have hot steamy kinky sex tomorrow” he noticed how Kaede’s ahoge stood up straight, her furious blush and wide eyes of bewilderment, he also noticed how Kaito’s mouth hung open, a blush almost as furious as Kaede’s was also on his face.

“Nishishi, you both should know that’s a lie after all this time, oh well, I’m saving myself for after the wedding, not like Yumeno and Chabashira or Iruma and Idabashi, now I’m really going, night night” he waved at the two who were still quite shocked from what he had said.

Kokichi followed the path to his house, everything would be okay, Shuichi was safe, he was safe, the danger was gone, they were on a safe town ... yes ... everything will be okay ... everything would turn out okay ...

* * *

 

_Oh how I wish that it were true._

_Indeed Shuichi was really different, he seemed to care less for his friends and even me. The day after he returned our friends came to see us but I couldn’t stop noticing how he seemed angry by having them over, he then proceded to kick them out after a hour had passed, what got him in such a bad mood?  
It didn’t stop there, that day I tried to comfort him but he shot me a deadly glare, just like the ones Maki does, his hand quickly went to grab my neck but he stopped and muttered something lowly ... but I heard it 'What is even the point’ is what he said. That night he forced me to sleep on the couch and I haven’t done anything wrong, I didn’t even lied to him once that day, I have been a good boy so ... why?_

_The second day was worse, I noticed the bag he had brought with him after being chased by that monster, I opened it and found two books, one about potions and the other about Necromancy. I confronted him about those books, I told him that it wasn’t safe and that he should get rid of them but he ... he smiled wickedly, he grabbed my wrist very hard, it hurt, he pulled my wrist upwards forcing my body to lift off the floor, he scared me as he said I should just shut the fuck up and if I didn’t I wouldn’t like the outcome. Kaede who had knocked at the door saw the scene through the window and she talked with me that same day._

_The third one was definitely the worst of the worst, I found out his secret, he was conducting experiments with Necromancy on our basement, I found out a bag filled with the corpses of some pets, such as dogs cats, even birds, there were even wild bunnies in there ... there was so much blood, the stench was killing me, I had to leave. As I turned around I hit his chest, Shuichi looked down at me with a hateful look, his eyes almost seemed red in the darkness of the room, I knew he was mad at me ... he told me very slowly to leave and to never speak of this to anyone or he would kill me. I jokingly taunted him telling him he’d never hurt me even if I did tell ... I regret my choices ... his glare ... it was even more hateful then before, he grinned, I could feel my entire being shake in fear, I even felt my own soul grow cold, I apologized and promised to never tell to anyone as I ran away from the basement, when I was outside I noticed why he smirked, I had wet myself in fear, I quickly went to our ... it is so hard to call it our room, its only his room during the night and my room during the day ... I grabbed a new pair of clothes and then placed the dirty ones on the laundry room, I was too worried to do the laundry right then and there.  
I went to the guest room and fell asleep ... we no longer sleep together and it breaks my heart ... true we don’t engange in anything sexual but we’ve always cuddled to sleep ... what happened to my wonderful and kind Shumai._

_Once I woke up I sat at the dining table, worries filling my head, what happened to Shuichi, he wasn’t like that, he wasn’t that mean and evil, I recalled that time where I had broken down and started yelling at him because I failed at learning a new spell, but he never broke his kind smile as he took my words of anger, even in my fury he wrapped his arms around me and told me everything was going to okay ... where did my kind Shuichi went to ...  
Finally I’ve got some time to think to myself again ... although the past three days went badly today hasn’t gone bad, Shuichi hasn’t told me any bad things ... but he hasn’t told me any good things either, but at least that’s progress. Shuichi called me not too long ago and told me to prepare someting for him to eat and drink and bring it to his study on the second floor. I want him to be proud of me, I want him to be good to me again so I'm obeying ... he wants me to bring his food ... I have to do it .... because I love him ... I have to do it ... for him to love me again ...right?_

 

* * *

He snapped from his thoughts as he realized he had gone upstairs and was in front of the door to Shuichi’s study, his body shook in fear. Kokichi calmed his breathing and reassured himself that everything would be okay, it was Shuichi afterall, the detective who could never harm anyone. Yet, he didn’t open the door, he knocked on the door and waited for Shuichi to tell him to enter, when he heard Shuichi tell him to get inside his hand went for the handle but he stopped himself.

_What if he hates me? Does he even love me anymore? Did he even loved me? Does he care about me? Am I just a slave for him?_ Kokishi shook his head, forcing said thoughts to vanish, he grabbed the handle and opened the door. Once opened he noticed how dark the room was, just a lit candle by Shuichi lighting the room, he noticed how cold the room was, maybe due to the open window and the fact it was raining.

“Hi dear, um ... I got you your food” Shuichi didn’t even look at him as he kept writting down on a empty book he grabbed from the shelf.

“Put it on that empty table” Kokichi didn’t saw him point to what table but he knew he meant the one right next to him, he approached him slowly but sure to make noise allowing Shuichi to know where he was and where he was headed. He was right next to him and placed the food tray right on the table. Their eye met.

Shuichi smiled at him.

_Oh my fucking GOD, FINALLY!_

He was so happy to see Shuichi smile that he smiled as well. Shuichi placed down his pen and started eating the food “Hm ... you’ve done better but it ain’t bad” he didn’t care that Shuichi said the food wasn’t perfect, it was progress that Shuichi didn’t say that Kokichi’s food sucked ass and that he should give up on everything.

Kokichi’s eyes caught a glimpse of what was on the book he was writting, his blood grew cold.

_Sacrifices. Blood rituals. Necromnacy. HIGH DARK MAGIC!_ He looked back at Shuichi who was still eating ... should he say anything about that or shouldn’t he ... he feared Shuichi talking bad about him, everyone could talk bad about him and he didn’t care but Shuichi .... Shuichi was another story, Shuichi was his everything, Shuichi introduced him to love and Kokichi got hooked on it, everyday he wanted more and more ... but now Shuichi wasn’t showing any affection towards Kokichi.

Kokichi’s hand went to grab the book but he accidentaly hit a ink bottle, a bit of ink fell on the edges of the book, he immediately felt Shuichi tense up, he knew what was going to happen, Shuichi was gonna grow mad again.

Kokichi smiled and closed his eyes, both hands behind his head “Nishishi~ I’m sorry Shuichi, it was an accident but at least the pages are okay it was only on the edg-“ as he opened his eyes he saw something on that split second he never thought possible.

Shuichi’s left hand hit Kokichi’s right cheeck and the intensity forced him into the floor ... for the first time ever, Saihara Shuichi had slapped Kokichi, and it hurt like hell, Kokichi’s face stung but it didn’t compare to the pain in his heart.

“Y-You slapped m-me” he was barely holding back the tears he wanted to let out oh so badly. Shuichi sat on top him, his legs on top of Kokichi’s arms, he was defenceless.

Another smile came onto Kokichi’s face “Oh, I get it, it’s a joke, damn Shuichi, you’re getting good at folling me ~Nishishi~” Shuichi’s face told otherwise.

“Do you see me laughing bitch?” Kokichi’s blood grew cold again, Shuichi never called Kokichi names, and the way he spoke scared Kokichi to his very core.

“S-Shu ...?” a wicked grin was on his face again.

“Shu-chan?” Shuichi’s hands closed into fists.

“S-Shumai please, I’m so-“ he didn’t finish as Shuichi began to punch his face over and over again.

“Shuichi p-PLEASE!” he didn’t stop as the other squirmed to break free. He kept hitting him with more and more force, blood came out from Kokichi’s nose as Shuichi had broken it.

“S-Shu, I’m s-SORRY!” he didn’t care about his stupid apologies.

Shuichi got off Kokichi, the smaller one allowed his tears to run down his face, he thought it was over ... oh how wrong he was again.

This time Shuichi kicked Kokichi in the face as hard as he could. Kokichi did the only thing he could to protect himself, he got on the fetal position while both arms were around his face to protect him, but that did not stop Shuichi.

He kicked him more, he punched him more, he showed no mercy as he kept attacking him, not giving a damn about Kokichi’s pleas and screams, he just kept going, he bruised Kokichi and made him bleed even further.

A dark laugh escaped his lips as he grabbed Kokichi’s right arm “What’s wrong Kokichi, why are you crying? You look ... oh so beautiful” Shuichi grabbed the same arm with both hands and broke it, Kokichi screamed again. The scream, echoed on the cold room, and that made the taller male laugh louder.

Shuichi let go of Kokichi and went to his desk. Kokichi wanted to believe it was over, but he didn’t at the same time, he was too afraid to think right now. Shuichi came back with a knife that Kokichi didn’t know he had, Kokichi feared the worst.

With said knife, Shuichi ripped Kokichi’s clothes open, leaving him only on his underwear, drool ran down his face as he watched the bruises contrasting on his sickly pale skin, the blood running down from his face, the broken arm ... Shuichi wanted more.

With amazing speed he slashed the knife on Kokichi’s back, chest, arms, legs, he wanted more wounds, he wanted more blood. At each cut Kokichi tried to scream more and more but he couldn’t, his troat was hurting and the hiccups prevented him from saying anything at all.

_Please ... Stop ... Stop please ...._

He kept attacking, more laughter filled the room, more blood left Kokichi’s body, he felt warm as his blood covered the top of his own skin. Kokichi wanted it to end, Kokichi didn’t want this, Kokichi wanted the old Shuichi back.

His prayer had been awnsered, Shuichi stopped, he got up and left Kokichi’s body. The smaller male did not leave the fetal position as he feared what would happen. Shuichi on the other hand hadn’t finished, he kicked Kokichi very hard once again, but this time right between his legs.

The biggest scream of pain escape the poor boy’s lips, Shuichi laughed more as he grabbed Kokichi's body and threw him at a wall, said wall cracked after Kokichi's body hit it, he fell on the floor in pain. Shuichi, proud of what he had done, went to the other end of the room and sat down on a chair as he watched Kokichi twitch and tremble in fear and pain.

_I ... I don’t want to stay here ... I don’t want to be hit again_

He got up and noticed Shuichi sitting at the chair he had previously been, Kokichi also noticed how Shuichi's face showed worry, he must have realized the look on Kokichi’s face. Before Shuichi could utter a word Kokichi bolted from the room, the loud footsteps of the other could be heard. Kokichi ran down the stairs and opened the front door, not caring about how he looked.

Once outside he was met with the cold wet rain, but he just kept running, he still felt the other’s presence behind him, but one glance backwards told him that Shuichi wasn't behind him, but still he kept running, his gut had never lied to him before, he kept running and running, as his body brought him to the only place he knew he was safe.

* * *

 “Fuck you Kaede” Miu said with a pout.

“Hey now Miu, don’t say that to Kaede, its not her fault you suck at playing poker” Rantaro told her, at his side Kaito nodded.

She was about to scream when Kiibo, her boyfriend, defended her “Don’t worry Miu, I’ll avenge you!” she blushed slighlty as her boyfriend gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Ew, disgusting ...” Maki turned her head away from the lovebirds “who was it that invited me here again” she asked

“That’ll be me Maki, I just couldn’t help it, I had to invite everyone that was available” Tsumugi informed her.

“Talking about available people where on heaven’s sake are Gonta, Kirumi, Ryoma, Angie and Kiyo, I know that Himiko and Tenko haven’t left the house since Himiko confessed ... and, they’re quite loud, but where are the others?” Rantaro asked the group, blushing after mentioning the mage and the aikido master.

“Umm ... if memory serves me right, Kirumi is finishing preparing the wedding cake, Gonta is helping her by finishing the custom chappel that Angie asked for, Angie is in hypermode praying to Atua, she said she wanted to be blessed by god when she united her friends in matrimony ... please do not disturb her ... Ryoma went with Kiyo to another town because Kiyo wants to find a rare flower specimen for this wedding and Ryoma just wanted to get out of town for a while” Tsumugi explained to them.

“I still see no reason for me to be here looking at ...” she pointed at Kiibo who was now being pinned down by Miu while she tried to tug his shirt off, his blush covered his entire face “... this”.

“Aw Maki, don’t be like that, we all here know that you and Kaito are together so don’t act like that” Maki’s eyes grew wide, she blushed and lowered her face a bit.

Kaito laughed at that and wrapped a arm around her, her blush intensified.

Rantaro and Kaede both laughed as how those two were, it was really amazing how Kaito had managed to make Maki who was so cold into a more open person.

“Oh that reminds me, aren’t you and Rantaro also da-“ she stopped as both Kaede and Rantaro shushed her.

“They’re what you Virgin for life” Miu and Kiibo had finally broke apart, actually Miu had finally got off him when she heard Tsumugi.

“Oh nothing, its just how Kaede and Rantaro are ... daaaaancing” sweat ran down her face.

Miu seemed to not believe that but then accepted and went back to making out with her boyfriend.

The group was about to continue playing until loud bagging could be heard from Kaede’s front door.

“PLEASE, HELP ME!” Kokichi’s voice was heard from the door. Kaede quickly got up unlocked the door and the moment the handle was pulled the door was forced open by Kokichi’s body falling, he used his not broken arm to pull his body inside as Kaede closed the door.

None could believe what they were seeing, Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader and also Shuichi’s lover was trembling on the floor only wearing his underwear, his body bruised, a broken arm and nose, blood running down his entire body due to the many cuts, a expression of pure utter fear.

His eyes locked onto Kaede’s eyes “Ka-Kae-Kaede!” he got up and threw himself at her, he hugged her as he began to sob.

“Ko-Kokichi what happened!” she finally asked him as she hugged him back.

“What the fuck happened to the virgin shota?!” although Miu had quite the foul mouth the group knew she was worried the most, she and Kokichi were besties.

“KYAAA! Kokichi, Who did this to you!” Tsumugi ran to Kaede, both of them conjure a light healing spell. Faint green light escaped the tips of their fingers, the light went to each wound and bruise, healing him, it even fixed his broken arm.

Kokichi was healed but he didn’t told them anything, he just kept on crying.

“Shit ... This is bad, Kokichi you’ve gotta tell us who did this to you” although he knew he didn’t like other people touching him Kaito used his jacket to cover Kokichi and placed his hand at his back.

“Kokichi, I’ve brought some tea from Kaede’s kitchen for you to drink, I hope Kaede doesn’t mind?”

“Not at all Kiibo” the other male nodded and then gave Kokichi the tea, he carefully drank it. His tears started to slow down, his breathing returning to normal.

“Who did that to you brat” the group knew Maki and Kokichi weren’t exactly on ... friendly terms, but they were starting to get along ... slowly, thanks to ... Shuichi, but still, Maki was worried.

After a few seconds of no reply she grabbed Kokichi’s neck and forced him to look into her eyes, she send him her usual killer glare. Kokichi trembled under her glare, those eyes were similar to the ones Shuichi had, but not as evil. He broke down into tears.

“IT WAS SHUICHI!” he cried harder. The assassin released his neck out of surprise.

There was no way that Shuichi had done that to Kokichi, Shuichi loved him very much ... but she and everyone else could see how different Shuichi was acting, he became mean, almost evil, he forced people away.

“Shuichi wouldn’t do that” she told him, not quite sure herself.

“Yeah, Maki roll is right, even if Shuichi is under a ... um ... bad mood, he would never hurt you” Kaito joined in, backing up his girlfriend.

The others were about to say how outrageous and impossible it was for Shuichi, Shuichi of all people, to do something like that and that Kokichi might have been lying, but that was when they heard the sound of a furious knock on Kaede’s door.

Once again Kaede went to the door and opened it, at the door was none other then the young Saihara himself with a umbrella.

“Ah Shuichi” Kokichi flinched “Please come in, Kokichi’s inside very disturbed, someone attacked him and he’s saying its you an-“ she stopped speaking when Shuichi walked into the house, his shoulder hitting Kaede and the umbrella left discarded on the outside.

They all tensed up when they saw the lifeless look on Shuichi’s face, his eyes met up with Kokichi’s, those purple eyes filled up with fear when he met those golden eyes that shined with anger, a feeling of danger forced itself on Kokichi as he stared deeply into the eyes he loved so much. It was like a spell that forced him into look at Shuichi’s eyes and suffer more and more.

Eventualy Shuichi broke eye contact as he moved forward towards the other, the voices of _his_ friends going unheard as he got closer and closer to Kokichi.

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry, I won’t r-run ag-again so p-pl-“ Kokichi was once again slapped by Shuichi, this time on the other cheek, he fell hard on the floor and cried more. He looked back when he heard the multiple gasps of the people on the house.

He turned once again to Kokichi and prepared to kick him. He launched his attack but hit someone else’s back, Kaito had used his body to shield Kokichi. A knife was placed at Shuichi’s throat.

“What do you think you’re doing Maki?” he asked her, his voice empty.

“What am I doing? What are you doing to Kokichi?” She shot back.

He was quiet, he just turned around with a flourish and walked to the exit of the house.

“Shuichi, what’s with you!” Kaede had placed herself in front of him “We’ve been friends since childhood, you’ve never been like this, what’s going on!” she tried to hide the fear that was in her voice but failed.

“Out of my way before I hurt you too” she backed away, her feelings hurt, Shuichi wasn’t like that.

He resumed walking to the door but stopped before leaving “Oh” he said “I’m looking forward for our wedding in three days Kokichi, and also, don’t come home tonight” he closed the door and the house was silent with exception of Kokichi’s sobs.

“Oh fuck...” Miu started “Kokichi was telling the truth, Shuichi went bonkers” Miu, one of the most shocked ones out of everyone, said outloud, her foul mouth gone due to her worry for her friend.

“I ... I still can’t believe that Shuichi would change like that, don’t you agree with me Kaede?” the woman was so shocked that she could only nod to Kiibo.

“Hey Kokichi you’re not going to marry him after all of this are you?” Rantaro finally spoke up, he was more the quiet type of person but even he couldn’t let this go without him speaking.

Using the sleeves of the jacket he wiped away the tears.

“What other choice do I have, he’ll hurt me if I back away of the wedding ... he might even hurt you guys as well” the plum haired male sat on the couch and hugged his knees, he had a important choice to do, what did he want, a abusive husband, or a sadistic ex-boyfriend ... he couldn’t really decide as he wanted neither.

“I-I think ...” Tsumugi had began speaking, she cleared her throat and continued “I think we should at least post pone the wedding” Kokichi quickly denied that, Shuichi had changed drastically and he was sure he wouldn’t think twice about beating some of his friends, even if they were girls.

“I ... I’ll marry him” the others let out a ‘WHAT!’ in unison “I’ll marry him ... its the best I can do ... I don’t want others to suffer because I wanted to be free” Kaito didn’t let a second pass.

“Dude are you stupid” that was ironic, Kokichi, one of the brightest people they knew being called stupid by one of the not so bright people, Kaito did have quite the moments where he seemed really smart, but most of the time he didn’t.

“Kokichi, if you don’t want the wedding off, then we can try to find out what made Shuichi like that, but you need to tell us exactly what made him like that” Tsumugi suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

Seeing no other option, Kokichi told them of how Shuichi about five days looked and acted normal and kind, it was only after he had been found that he acted so weird, the others had been informed of the creature that chased Shuichi by Kaede and Kaito but that creature alone couldn’t have done that ... could it? Besides it must have come from somewhere, if they found that place they would find awnsers ... right?

After coming with a plan the Rantaro and Tsumugi left to prepare a plan and gather some supplies to investigate the woods. Meanwhile Kokichi had fallen asleep due to his own exhaustion, Kaito picked him up and was guided by Kaede into one of the guest rooms her and Rantaro’s house had. Althought the two lived together they were keeping their relation a secret and only Tsumugi and Shuichi knew about it but that didn’t matter now, what mattered was them helping their friend in need and find out what the hell happened to Shuichi before it became too late.

The clock was ticking, a goal in sight but a long arduous path, no matter what happened they had to find out how to revert Shuichi to his regular self and prevent Kokichi marrying this side of Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize so much to who loves Kokichi's character, I also like him as a character but ... in this chapter he had to suffer ... and he'll probably suffer again, actually scratch that, Kokichi will 99% suffer again ... even if it is against my will but ... Its for the plot ... 
> 
> ALSO ... next chapter there will be a character from the danganronpa series, but I'm not gonna say who it is, but that said character was mentioned although it didn't have that much light on stage. That same character is also the one that will have quite the biggest light on stage so far, that character will cause havoc, but only for someone specific.
> 
> Oh, one more thing, the reason Kokichi is a bit more honest is that, he and Shuichi have been living together for almost two years, that caused Kokichi to begin trusting others and lower his walls around them to the point he slightly lies instead of lying as if they were the air he breathed.
> 
> Well ... that's all I have to say for now, I'll see you all next chapter, I hope I can update soon, and I'm still tryng to figure out how to continue with SIaOL.  
> Have a nice weekend.


	4. The Darkest of Despairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi dreams about Shuichi, easily the dream goes from what he had wished to what he hadn't wished for.  
> Once waking up he's met by Kaede and soon a plan takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for starting this chapter with Kokichi suffering, but in my defense, Shuichi hitting Kokichi was a trauma, and a person doesn't just get over a trauma in a snap.  
> Also, the character I've been hinting is finally here with a bit more of description, not much but physical description, please don't focus yourselves on the clothing I choose for him but more how I said he looks and how he speaks.

Crying. That’s all that could be heard on the emptiness.

There sat a young man, Ouma Kokichi. He cried as the memory of his beloved beating him up haunted him.

“Kokichi” he flinched. He looked behind himself and there stood none other then the one that had abused him.

“S-S-Shuichi I’m s-so s-sor-“ the other hugged him, Kokichi could feel something wet dripping on his head.

Raising his head a bit he could see what was dripping on his head, tears. Saihara Shuichi was crying while hugging him.

“I’m so sorry Kokichi” his embrace grew tighter “I’m so sorry for hurting you”

“S-Shumai ...” Kokichi couldn’t believe what he heard and was seeing, Shuichi had came back to normal.

Tears overflowed from his eyes as he returned the hug “Shuichi!” he shouted on the other’s chest.

That moment, that sweet heart warming moment should have made him happy, but why did he feel sad.

“Kokichi ... I’m so sorry for hitting you and stop loving you” a part of Kokichi wanted to grow mad, shout at Shuichi, make him suffer for what he made Kokichi suffer, but most of him told him to forgive the taller male and allow himself to drown on the love that Shuichi gave him, and Kokichi himself wanted nothing more then to do so.

“I forgive you Shuichi, I forgive you for everything, just don’t make me feel like that ever again, please ... I beg of you, love me” Kokichi couldn’t believe he had just begged for Shuichi to love him ... he also wouldn’t have believe in a million years that if someone told him Shuichi would abuse him, he’d call that person crazy before accepting it as the truth ... but yet here he was begging him to not stop loving him didn’t seem that far-fetched.

A hand reached his purple locks, the hand rested on the back of hid head, petting him “I will never stop loving you” he assured him “I love you Kokichi, I love you with all my being, I love you so much that it hurts to see you like this, I love you” he kept repeating.

Kokichi found himself relaxing as he heard those words, his ear pressed against Shuichi’s chest, he could his heartbeat, it was so calming, he could drift to sleep just from hearing the other’s heartbeat.

“I love you so much ... that I want to hurt you” Kokichi’s eyes grew wide, he tried to break free from the hug but couldn’t, he maneged to see Shuichi had pulled out a knife, he had once again a wicked grin.

“Good night Kokichi” the blade pierced him from his back and hit his heart, blood flowed easily from his body as the cold started taking over Kokichi’s body. A feeling of betrayel filled him, eyes wide as tears ran down, he couldn’t even bring himself as he cried. The last thing he believed he’d see was the grin on Shuichi’s face, but a sound from far away made him turn his head.

The source of said sound was none other then a limbless creature that resembled a young woman “Grrrruuuuuunnn .... Grrrkooookiihhchihhh” why was that thing telling him to run.

Kokichi once again looked at Shuichi, a spear was at his hand, the tip of the spear right on Kokichi’s forehead “Now my beautiful Kokichi I’ll keep you beautiful forever ... DIE!” he raised the spear and then shoved it back down, blade piercing right through Kokichi’s head, a hellish scream escaped his lips.

* * *

His eyes shot open as did his mouth, his scream filled the room.

When Kokichi finally realized that it had only been a nightmare he began to relax, his throat hurt from screaming. His attention was drawn by the sound of loud footsteps that were quickly approaching his door.

The door opened but the one that opened the door wasn’t who Kokichi had expected, there stood Akamatsu Kaede.

“Kokichi, are you okay, I heard you scream” his body was trembling, he had actually believe that the person coming up the stairs was Shuichi to beat him up for disturbing him.

He couldn’t move, the fear was too much, he could feel cold sweats running down his body, and then a pair of arms were wrapped around him, it was Kaede's arms.

“Akamatsu-chan” he simply said, he was so afraid right now that generosity was what he didn’t expect from others.

“Shhh, it’s okay Kokichi, everything’s gonna be okay” her voice was soothing and calm, she began rubbing circles at his back, he began calming down, Kokichi couldn’t help but believe that Kaede was too kind for her own good for taking care of him.

After a good ten minutes Kokichi had regained most of his composure “Nishishi~ I can’t believe that Kayayday actually believed I was disturbed or something” his voice filled with mockery but yet the other didn’t let him go, she was still hugging him, his lie clearly noticed and left untouched.

“You don’t have to lie, I won’t hurt you, I’m going to help you Kokichi” he noticed that she too had tears at her eyes, it didn’t surprise him, Shuichi had been her best friend since childhood and he had threaten to hurt her if she didn’t step aside.

They stood together on that room until Kaede was sure that Kokichi was okay ... well as okay as he could be, she then grabbed him by the hand, slightly as to not scare him, and brought him downstairs to eat.

“Don’t you think this it too much food Kaeday?” he asked her with a finger at his bottom lip. He wasn’t wrong though, she made a heavy breakfast ... or ...

“It’s not too much food, you’ve slept the entire morning” She was joking right, Kokichi couldn’t have slept all morning, he had stuff to do at his house since DICE was currently out of comition as each member was spending time with their respective families.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” it would’ve been for the best, if he had been woken up, then that awful nightmare wouldn’t had got to him as it did.

“I tried to Kokichi, but you just didn’t woke up, beside you were mumbling something in your sleep, something among the lines ‘I beg of you, love me’” he blushed at that, how could have he allowed himself to say that on his sleep.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to speak about it, I understand” she sat next to him as he slowly ate the food she made for him, inside he felt himself wanting to eat the food Shuichi always made for them to eat in the morning ... but Shuichi had changed, he hated Kokichi, and it seemed like he wanted to use their wedding to make Kokichi suffer even further.

In no time Kokichi finished eating, he didn’t even realize how hungry he was with how disturbed he was over what happened with Shuichi, the sound of water running could be heard, Kaede was doing the dishes.

Kokichi found himself focusing on the sound of running water, he needed to focus on something other then how Shuichi had treated him. Kokichi was so deep into thought that he didn’t even saw Kaede exit the room due to someone knocking on the door.

She opened the door and smiled “Hello there sir” she moved away from the door allowing the elderly in.

For his age he seemed rather fine, he had wavy grey hair but it seemed also silver-white, as if died, his eyes were grey-green eyes, he had a kind smile and was walking slightly hunched forward.

He had a cane to help him walk and was wearing standard looking clothing, black jeans, a white shirt and a red scarf.

“Hello there dear, Saihara Ken sent me to tell you of the plan” her smile grew, they finally could do something.

“I am so glad to hear we can finally do something”

“Haha, I am too, it is so awful to see such perfect love go to waste because of a ugly thing as that, it is so ... despair inducing” he shook his head in disaproval of what he just said.

“Well, here’s the plan dear, as Saihara is busy with his work I’ll be the one to distract the younger Saihara, don’t question me on how I’ll do it, just know this old man still has quite the fire, even if these bones tell otherwise” he laughed a bit and Kaede joined in, not sure if she should or not.

“While I distract him during night time, make sure to go there and destroy anything that has to do with dark magic, I remember Ken informing me that you told him some thing among the lines of, Kokichi seeing Shuichi bringing two books with him ... I want those two books destroyed, they might be the source of his behaviour” she nodded, finally they had a lead to follow.

“Well that was all I had to tell, please make sure that the other one isn’t too sad and that all of this will be over, and when it is over it will be such a heart warming scene, so beautiful, so hopeful, it’ll make me want to live another hundred years, even if I know I can’t” he gave Kaede a smile and bowed to her as best possible, he then turned around and left the house waving goodbye to her.

Kaede returned back to where Kokichi was and she noticed that it seemed that Kokichi didn’t notice her leave and come back, it was like the entire time she was speaking with the older man didn’t seem to pass for him. She walked to him and sat next to him, finally breaking him from that daze he was in.

“It’s gonna be alright Kokichi, we have already sent someone to go speak with Shuichi” Kaede informed him, who could they have found that could have such an impact on Shuichi to make him speak freely.

“Who ... did you sent?” she stopped her current action and looked at Kokichi, her eyes were so different from Shuichi’s, her eyes were so kind, Shuichi’s eyes used to be like that too ... but now ...

“Well it was more Rantaro’s idea, we called Shuichi’s uncle, Saihara Ken, and he went to go speak with him, when he was coming her,e before going to Shuichi's house, the old man with 122 years happened to be passing by and went with him, he’s a close friend of the Saihara family remember?” How could he not, when Kokichi had moved in with Shuichi before they got in a relation there was at their home both Shuichi’s uncle and that old man celebrating about how Shuichi had finally found himself someone to spend his life with ... that had been one of the funniest days on Kokichi’s life, but the best day was a year later, Shuichi found the courage to tell him his feelings and then Kokichi revealed that he too loved him ... how did things turn out so bad?

Kaede handed him some paper towels “You’re crying again, please try not to Kokichi, everything’s gonna turn out okay I pro-“

“Stop it!” he said louder then intended, scarring Kaede in the process “Nothing’s gonna turn out okay, Shuichi won’t change from one day to the other, he hates me, he hates me, he ... hates me ...” his legs gave out, tears falling from his eyes again, Kokichi was really in love with Shuichi and it hurt so much.

Kaede quickly helped him up and hugged him again. Kokichi regreted screaming at her.

“I’m sorry ... I shouldn’t take out my anger on you” he apologized, Kaede knew he meant it.

“Hey do you remember that one time when Shuichi was painting your house and Kaito tried to help him and it just ended with both of the with their upper half covered in ink, I remembered you laughing alot that day” the memory made him laugh a bit, he also caught on what Kaede was trying to do, she was trying to cheer him up, he began wondering why she did that, there had been so many times he was awful to Kaede and yet she kept being the same nice person she was.

“T-Thanks Kaede” his eyes were still red but at least he had stopped crying, also the fact he had called her by her first name and not one of his nicknames meant alot to Kaede.

“I also have to tell you something else!” what could it be so important to make her shout “That nice old man came here not too long ago and he told me that he thinks he knows how to bring back Shuichi to his old self” a flame, not a big brigth one, but a small flame was lit, it lit up the darkened path that Kokichi could see in front of him.

“Akamatsu-chan don’t lie to me”

“I’m not, he told us that its probably those books Shuichi brought back with him, they’re filled with dark energy so we have to get rid of them” finally, Kokichi could feel hope again ... but how would they manage to do it, Shuichi always kept both books rather secure and Kokichi knew that if he went anywhere near their house it would just be another opportunity for Shuichi to beat him up.

“We’ve got a plan to take care of the books” his eyes lit up, the possibility that his life and Shuichi’s could return to normal quickly brightened his day.

“Here’s how its going to go, Ken can’t help us since work is overloaded, but the old man can, he’ll drop a letter near night saying that he has to speak with Shuichi about something important, he said that he knew something that will make him leave the house without a doubt, when he’s out we’re gonna go there and burn those books and then your life goes back to normal, easy isn’t it?” Kokichi nodded, it seemed too good to be real ... Shuichi falling in love with him also seemed too good to be real but he did so, why not have hope.

“... Why are you doing all of this for me, it’s not like I’m the best person out there ... I deserve this suffering” that wasn’t a lie, Kokichi knew he had been an ass to his friends quite a lot before Shuichi got him to open up, even to this day Kokichi was a little rude but he made sure to let the others know he was either lying or pranking.

She placed a hand at his head “Because you’re my friend, true you can be annoying sometimes but you’re still my friend, and no one deserves what you’re going through”

“... Thanks” She smiled at him and returned to wash the rest of the plates.

Kokichi grabbed one of Kaede’s books and began reading it, there was still quite a long wait until it became night.

* * *

 Twilight filled the town, the old man did as they had planned, just not as they expected it, he grabbed a rock, the paper, wrapped the paper on the rock and threw said rock to one of Shuichi’s windows, breaking it in the process, he then walked away as fast as he could, he had to get in position so that their plan would work out.

Back on Kaede’s house, Kokichi had falled asleep with the book on his face, he had grow bored far too quickly and he does not do well with boredom. Kaede on the other hand had covered his body with a bedsheet and placed a pillow at his head so that he’d sleep better.

A door opening caught her attention “Ah, Rantaro” she ran at the other and they hugged each other.

“I’m home sweetheart” she blushed at his comment, it earned a chuckle from Rantaro.

After the colour on her cheeks died out she faced him again “So, how did the exploration on the woods went, found anything?”

“Yes we did, where used to be the forbidden catacombs is now mist surrounding it, whenever we try to cross it we find ourselves back at where we started, something wants us away from those catacombs” Kaede stopped smilling, she had hoped they had found something about the creature that Kokichi said that was chasing Shuichi.

“What about you Kaede, is that set in motion?” she blinked in realization, Kaede quickly ran to one of her windows and saw that Shuichi and Kokichi’s house had all lights out, she was about to leave her window when she saw a rather pissed off Shuichi leave with a letter in hand, said letter caught on fire on his hands as he walked away.

“Shuichi’s out, I’m gonna go there and burn those books” she informed her boyfriend.

“What about Kokichi, he probably knows where Shuichi keeps them and it’ll make things faster” she would have rather kept the other one sleeping but her boyfriend was right, if they brought Kokichi not only they could find those books faster but the chances of Shuichi finding out they broke into his house owuld be less.

Both approached Kokichi slowly and shook him lightly.

“Kokichi, its time, we’ve gotta move” he mumbled something about wanting to sleep just five more minutes, Kaede sighed.

“Let me handle this sweetie” she blushed again, Rantaro approached the smaller male and placed his head near his hear.

“Oh my god, someone’s burning down packages filled with grape Panta” he withdrew his head.

“3 ... 2 ... 1 ...” he did a coutndown outloud.

Kokichi’s eyes shot open.

“WHO’S BURNING DOWN GRAPE PANTA!” Kaede was amazed at how her boyfriend knew how to push Kokichi’s buttons to wake him up.

Now that he was awake they explained the situation to him, and obviously he was mad that they tricked him with Panta, they knew Kokichi would anoy them until they agreed to buy him some Panta the next day.

* * *

Once they got things cleared out they all went back to Kokichi and Shuichi’s house, the sign that normally said ‘Kichi and Shu’s household’ had Kichi crossed out, his heart fell, did Shuichi hate him that much to no longer want him in their house. No, that wasn’t time to be thinking about that, Kokichi grabbed a flower pot with a fake flower and removed the bottom, there was a few lock picking tools.

“Let me get this right, you place lock picking tools there instead of a key to your own house ...” it sounded dumb and Kokichi knew it.

“Nishishi~ Seems like Amami-chan doesn’t like the rush that I love” he focused on the lock and in a matter of seconds the door finally opened.

“Kokichi” Kaede stopped him before they all went inside.

“Stop calling us by our last names, we’re your friends so call us by our first names”

“Fine fine, now let’s stop wasting time” the three got inside and closed the door.

The house felt ... wrong, it was colder inside then it was outside, darker even, there was the smell of blood and something rotten and Kokichi knew exactly what that was all about and from where in the house it came from.

“Okay you two, Shuichi probably has the books on his study or on the basement, I’ll take the basement, you two take the study” they both nodded, not aware of why Kokichi had wanted to search the basement.

From the corner of his eye he saw Kaede and Rantaro getting out of his field of vision. A sigh he didn’t knew he was holding escaped his lips, his eyes focused on the stairs that led to the basement, he felt like floating until he reached the door.

He was in front of the door for a long time until he finally managed to find the courage to open the door.

. . .

He regrets doing so.

Inside there was a magic circle drawn on the floor made of blood and in the middle there was a creature that had a bear like body, a pair claws and sharp teeth made out of bones and the entire body was skinless, Kokichi also noticed the body was made out of animal corpses and bones, the smell made Kokichi wanna throw up, but he had to hold it all down, just what in god’s name was Shuichi preparing in the basement, why did he made a creature like that.

Kokichi couldn’t get distracted now, he walked to a fireplace they had on the basement from when they had first bought the house, they had wanted to move the fireplace upstairs but they were still trying to find the time.

Kokichi looked, he looked and kept looking, he had to find those two infernal books, he looked on the bookshelves, on under and above the tables, at the workstations that were there ... it seemed the basement didn’t had the books.

He was about to leave the basement until he felt something giving out dark magic, he looked at where that was coming off, it came from the stone floor. Kokichi inspected the floor and noticed that the place where the power was coming from could be removed, sadly Kokichi was far too weak to pull it out on his own ... he needed the others, meaning they would see that monster.

Kokichi decided against that idea and tried to find something to work as a lever, for some reason remembering Korekiyo's see-saw addiction, but it seemed fate didn’t want his plan to succeed. A loud shriek came from the door. It was Kaede and Rantaro, he seemed to manage to keep his voice down, but Kaede didn’t as she saw the creature that Shuichi had been making.

“W-What is that?” Rantaro asked for Kaede, she was far too shocked to be able to speak.

“I don’t really know, it’s something that Shuichi has been making and I don’t know why, all I know is that I want to get rid of it and I think I found where the books are” the two went to Kokichi. With the help of the two, Kokichi managed to open a small compartment on the stone floor and indeed the two books were there.

Kaede took the books from Kokichi’s hands and threw them at the fireplaces. Rantaro focused his magic and casted a fireball into the fire place, the two books began burning into oblivion.

Meanwhile, Kokichi had grabbed a bottle of oil and dumped it on the creature, he then attempted to cast a fireball but ... his magic wouldn’t show itself.

“W-Why can’t I cast spells?”

“Your mental state about Shuichi is affecting your magic power, therefore, as you don’t have a clear head you can’t cast spells” Rantaro, the one that knew most about magic of the three informed.

Rantaro once again casted a fireball and they all saw the beast burn into ashes, the oil Kokichi had dumped greatly helped the creature burning into oblivion to make company to the books.

Once all that remained where dark ashes and bones about to turn into dust, the three closed the compartment that they found the books and then left the house while at the same time, making sure that there was no embers left so that the house wouldn’t burn down.

The sky outside was dark, just how long had they been in there?

“I didn’t even notice the time passing ...” Kaede looked at her watch “... we came here at 7pm, its now 11pm, just what is that old man doing with Shuichi to keep him busy?” Kokichi didn’t know and he did not care, all he cared about was seeing if what they had done worked or not. The group quickly ran back to Kaede and Rantaro’s house and promissed never to speak about that again, Shuichi could not find out who broke into his and Kokichi’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . Anybody noticed the Monokuma I was trying to put there, yeah the creature that Junko was building was her own giant and living Monokuma before the gang burned it to oblivion, RIP Monokuma, stay dead where you belong.
> 
> Also, next chapter, might come out tomorrow, not too sure but I'll try, if by some miracle I can get it out today its even better.  
> I can't believe how I am on a roll with this story, I'll be sad when this one reaches its end.


	5. A day worth forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan had been set in motion. The old man awaited Shuichi so that he could distract him while the others went to his house to destroy those significant items.  
> What everyone did not know was the old man's true intentions on how he planned to entertain Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place shortly after the old man threw a rock to Shuichi's house and ends when the trio is already safe in Kaede and Rantaro's house. Just thought I'd point it out.
> 
> P.S.: I noticed I forgot to a dress this but "Saihara Ken" is the name I've decided to give Shuichi's uncle since it would get weird just calling him "Shuichi's uncle"

What a beautiful day that today was.

The old man stood alone on a flower field far away from Concordia and from anyone that could walk in on him or his ... guest.

The forest critters that were around him seemed to worry for his safety but he laughed and assured everything would turn out okay.

The sun started going down, the sky filled with the Orange colour that it always did whenever a day was about to end. The old man sat down and waited for his guest to arrive, he waited and waited but he seemed to be taking a long time, was the rock not enough or was his luck just that bad.

The Orange colour had started to vanish, Twilight filled the sky and flower field. The wind grew colder and stronger, the hundred year old man chuckled while the forest critters backed away in fear.

“Seems like my guest is drawing near, you’d all do better to flee now” the critters did as they were told, the man watched as they all ran through the flowers and into the woods, he turned around once again and saw that the threes he had been previously looking at seemed to be giving off a dark aura ... his guest was nearer.

Using his cane, he got back to his feet and awaited patiently for him to show himself.

* * *

Twilight started fadding, the dark sky began settling in. His guest, finally decided to show himself.

There his guest was, walking towards him, crushing down flowers on his path without a care in the world. The old man seemed displeased with that action from the other.

“You’ve come far enough, stop right there and stop killing these poor flowers” the other stopped, but still stomped one more flower right in front of the old man’s eyes.

“So, it was a fucking old man that threw that rock into my house” his guest seemed pissed ... that pleased the old man.

“Do you fucking know how much it costs to replace a window you damned bastard, uh, do you??” the old man stopped smilling.

“Do you know how much it costs to restore the lives of millions?” the other tilted his head, a concerned look crossed his guest’s face before the very same guest began giggling.

“Fuck, you are kinda funny you old fart ... now what was that on that message ... it was something among the lines, I know your deepest and most evil secret meet me alone at the location written bellow” things were about to go down.

“You see ... my beloved guest, I have seen right through you, and let me tell I did not enjoy what I’ve seen” the old man grin eerily, causing the other to back down a bit.

“Are you ... did you ... Omigosh, I’m talking with a old man from an asylum, listen just shut your trap and go back to where you ca-“ the old man was glaring at him with a very weird powerful smile.

“Aaaahahahahaaaah ... you seem to be missing a bit of your memory” the other flinched, that laugh ... was familiar.

The other finally stopped laughing and met the other’s eyes.

“That message I sent you meant exactly what was written there, I know your secret” the man vanished “. . . Enoshima Junko” the other looked to his right and saw the face of the old man.

By instict he grabbed the knife that was in his pocket and went to slice the man, but he had vanished ... no, he hadn’t vanished, he moved so fast that his eyes made his brain believe he had vanished.

“What’re you talking about, Enoshima Junko is dead, she died a century ago” he lied fully knowing the truth.

“Do not bother lying my sweet Junko, I would recognize that stench of Despair that lingers with you no matter where you go to” who was that man, she needed to know now.

“Also, how couldn’t I recognize you ... especially after being a former Remnant myself” that explained how he knew, Junko began thinking and finally it clicked, she remembered who this man is.

“Ooooohhhhh, I remember you now, it’s you the Hope fanboy, Komaeda Nagito, Puhuhu. I’m surprised you lived this long, but also I’m not, being the Ultimate Lucky Student sure has its perks eh?” the other remained silent, still wearing a smile.

“So, what’s the point of any of us being here, its not like you’re gonna do a thing so just give up, let me go and never speak of this to anyone else” she informed the older one.

“Ah ... now that I cannot do ... You see Junko, I came here with one purpose, to kill you here and now, and I will lay down my life if I must” the fact he was being serious made her laugh, what could he do in that old body, indeed he did surprised her by moving that fast but still there was nothing he could do.

“Ahaha, Come at me you bastard, I’ll have fun taking out a old man, Puhu-ACK” she received a punch on the face that forced her 10 feet backwards ... how did he even do that, he didn’t move and Junko was sure of that.

Komaeda’s magical power began growing and growing, it grew to a point it was far bigger then Junko’s and that frightened her ... how was that possible.

“You see Junko, I never thought this world was truly ‘Safe’ that is why after the Calamity I’ve been storing my magical power ... what you see now is pent up and worked on magical power that’s being stored for a hundred years” she flinched ... it wasn’t possible for a human to do that, his body should have combusted by this point ... _oh right, he’s the Ultimate Lucky Student, the odds work on his favor, fucking lucky bastards_ she said to herself.

“And one more thing Junko ... since my days at Hopes Peak, I’ve got a better grip of my Ultimate talent, for me the Ultimate unluck is dying to you, the Ultimate Luck is being able to use my full power against you ... and guess what, my power is at its fullest, so let’s go Junko, because this is a fight where you and your Despair will not win!” he was right, as he was he was indeed far too powerful for Junko, but after that revelation there was no way that Komaeda would allow her to escape.

“F-Fine you b-bastard, Let’s fucking do this!” her knife glowed red as it turned into a sword.

“I will not beg for my life or run away, I know I won’t come out alive ... but I’ll be able to save others” he raised his hand, the wind grew stronger. Right near his hand the air started burning as he summoned his own magic weapon, a scythe.

His weapon was glowing with a intense bright green, Komaeda didn’t grab his weapon, instead he allowed his cane to fall to the floor, he placed both hands at his hips and stopped being hunched as his bones made a snapping and cracking sound.

“Ok ... let’s go now” he quickly grabbed his scythe and at amazing speed shot forwards at Junko, her sword barely blocking the blade of the scythe.

“You know, I’ve heard of what you’ve been doing to Kokichi” the blades unlocked and went to a flurry of attacks, each attack blocking the others attacks, and when one attack made past from their attacks the ones that didn’t managed to block managed to dodge.

“And I am not happy, not one bit with what you’ve been doing” he held his scythe upwards and then brought it downwards, the scythe hitting the floor. The floor cracked, magma flowed from the scythe into the cracks.

“What the fuck is this!” the magical power was not lacking from that attack.

“Welcome to hell ... Magma Inferno” he said slowly as magma began glowing, the edges shot magma upwards creating a wall of magma in a circle preventing them from escaping, it then closed the upper part and all the magma came down on whoever and whatever was inside the circle.

A green light protected Komaeda from his own attack and he could see that Junko was still alive, out of breath from that attack but still alive.

“Already Junko? ... I’m just getting started!” his smile grew again, he raised his free hand into the air, the flames that are on the battle field flew towards Nagito, they all formed a fire ball above is hand and it grew smaller and smaller, forcing the impact to be stronger then when the flames.

Once again Nagito vanished. As Junko got back to her feet he reappeared right in front of her, he connected the small sphere of power to Junko’s stomach area and it sent her flying, her scream was music to his ears.

The moment she landed she started laughing, her power began healing the wounds “Boy, am I glad for this body not having any sicknesses, now I’m gonna beat you up for giving me these wounds” she pointed her hand at Komaeda ... but nothing happened.

“W-What?” her magical power was being forced to stay unused by Nagito’s own power.

“It’s time to end this this child’s play” he snapped his fingers, the ground began shaking. The roots of the plants began growing and coming out of the ground, he pointed his finger at Junko, like tentacles the roots slammed down onto where she was, time and time again while Komaeda whatched the whole thing.

“... So this is the power of the Ultimate Despair after a century ... pathetic may I add” his scythe began morphing into a spear, he jumped into the air and prepapred to throw the spear at where Junko was being attacked.

His spear began glowing with the same green light it had once glowed when it was a scythe “Feel the power of my hope and fall to my knees!” the moment he threw the spear even the air that was around the spear was set on fire with how intense the attack was.

 

. . .

 

The attack hit, an explosion came afterwards alongside a scream of pain. Komaeda fell on his feet, unharmed from the fight ... he had won.

 

. . . 

 

As he turned around to leave he felt it, the magical power of a demon had began to take place of Junko’s own powers.

“Oh ... still alive?”

The smoke screen was blown away, Junko stood there, most of the clothes torn apart, the moment she opened her eyes he saw those demonic eyes.

Nagito once again smiled, things were about to get fun, he summoned his scythe once again but had very little time. Junko’s speed had increased, almost matching Komaeda’s, the act was surprising to the Ultimate Lucky student managed to block her attack.

“You’re gonna have to give it more then that!” with all his strenght he pushed the scythe against her blade and shot her backwards, her body breaking down a three in the proccess.

She did not give up.

Once again she went as a bullet towards Komaeda. Blade meeting blade, they kept going, only one was allowed to win, and Komaeda wasn’t willing to allow her to be the one to win.

Jumping into the air he used his magical power once again, a finger was pointed to the sky “Star Blaze!” rainbow stars formed and shot at Junko. With her sword she reflected the stars away from her with great difficulty, one managed to hit her and the attack wasn’t to take lightly, one more of those and she could be dead.

She noticed Nagito focusing his power again, a pair of puppet like hands formed above him, at the palm of each hand power focused and two beams shot at Junko, she dodged but the beams turned and began chasing her.

“How does it feel Ultimate Despair, how does it feel to feel the sour taste of defeat!” she glared at the other one, her shadow growing bigger and bigger. Both eyes began glowing as shadow hands took both blasts for her.

She went again for Komaeda, the hands he summoned serving as a shield for him, upon breaking both hands he had vanished again.

The earth shook again, roots grew again from the floor, all aimed at Junko, Komaeda at the top of one root using his magic with ease.

“I will not allow for you to win this battle” he repeated, he placed both hands in a prayer like formation, eyes shining, a bow made of light formed itself for Komaeda, he pulled the string back and shot hundreds of light bullets towards Junko, he also jumped from the root, grabbed his scythe and rejoined the fight.

It was difficult for the witch to stay cautious of her surroundings with the attacks from the former Remnant, but the moment he showed up, she knew that she had a chance, a small one but a chance none the less.

Blades met once again, she could also notice the sweat running down his face and how his attacks were getting slightly less powerful.

“Aww, what’s wrong, is my hope fanboy getting tired?” she taunted.

“Ahaha, not really, I’ve just not had a challenge like this in years!” the scythe began glowing as it changed into two blades. Junko was exposed to the second blade, not having another choice she choses to let the first blade hit her so that the second one won’t get her a mortal wound.

Both were panting, the end was approaching and only one would win.

“I have been holding back so far ... I did not want to destroy young Saihara’s body ... but now I see that this is something that must be done for the sake of the world ... young Saihara ... I hope that you can forgive this old man ...” putting both hands in a prayer like formation his power began gathering once again.

Junko saw that as a chance and shot forward to slice him down but before she could ice erupted from around Komaeda, envelopping him in a ice prison meant to protect him while he casted his final attack.

The ice prison began glowing stronger and stronger ... Junko knew that attack could kill her so she attempted to gather her own power so that she could survive ... but it was too late.

“Hope Requiem!” the ice was blasted by an intense explosion of holy light, Junko’s body was envelopped and due to the intensity of the attack it was most likely destroyed.

The attack not only captured Junko as it did caught the former flower field and part of the woods that surronded the field, indeed it was a beautiful light yet a deadly one ... Komaeda Nagito had used the one attack that he knew that could kill the witch ... it was the same attack that Naegi Makoto had used, the only difference is that Nagito had a hundred years worth of magical power allowing him to live.

The old man, was on the floor panting, somehow his cane survived the onslaught, he no longer was able to battle or use that much magic, he had finally allowed the years to catch up to him ... but at least the Ultimate Despair was dead once and for all.

“Finally ... we can have peace” as he was about to walk away something he believed to be impossible happened ...

 

 

He heard that despair inducing voice.

 

 

“Puhuhu, do you really think so” no longer able to move as he did he only felt something by his neck ... he brought a hand to said neck and his hand was painted with red.

“Im ... possi ... ble” he fell backwards as he began losing strenght

"Do you really think I would fall for the same trick twice!" all he heard was the witch laughing as she walked away, proud because she managed to kill the powerful mage ... his eyes focused on the moon up above, the clear night sky, the shining stars.

“... My ... friends ...” he began “At ... last ... I’ll finally ... shine with you ... all” he closed his eyes and relaxed his body, he didn’t expect this outcome but ... there was nothing else to do ... he failed and even if he lived he wouldn’t be able to pull what he had done a second time.

* * *

His eyes slowly began to open, focusing on the person that was above him, a hand at his throat as the healing power ran down his body.

“... You are ...” his eyes began focusing again ... it was a boy, it was ... the one he had saved, it was “Shiro ...” he mumbled.

“Sir ... don’t speak, you did quite a number on your own body” the healing power began growing stronger.

“Shiro ... stop” the other did not.

“I refuse, you saved my life, it is my time to return the favor” Nagito could feel the other’s hand tremble, Ichikawa would heal him even if it meant dying.

“Listen to me young one ... You are taking away my last wish ... allow me to die and shine with my friends up above ... if you wish to return the favor you can do that by allowing me to die” he informed him.

“No ... I can’t allow you to die, you saved me ... I must do this!” Ichikawa began coughing, his body was getting affected by the amount of healing magic he had used ... how much that must have been?

“Listen to me Shiro, this is my final wish, allow me to die and inherit my powers, go and defeat the witch that is Junko Enoshima and please ...” Nagito began crying “Save poor little Shuichi ... he doesn’t deserve this ... nor does Kokichi, I beg of you, let me die and use my powers” Ichikawa could easily say no, he could easily heal Nagito until it cause his body physical damage, he could do it ... but he couldn’t deny his final request.

Much against his will he allowed his power to come to a hault.

“Thank you ... give me your hand” he placed his hand at Komaeda’s hand and felt a shock, all of Nagito’s spells had been passed on.

“I can finally ... rest ...” He lost the strenght to keep his eyes open but was still concient.

“Sir ... before you go ... may I atleast know your name” it could be dangerous to give him his name, but he was dying so there was no need to feel danger.

“Komaeda ... Komaeda Nagito” the other flinched at the name, he clearly knew the name and taking in consideration he had 122 years of old it wasn’t difficult to put one plus one together ... the person that saved his life was a former Remnant, a creature that he and his family had to hunt due to them being loyal to Junko ... but Ichikawa never wished to hurt them but actually save them and now ... there he was saved by one of the Remnants he had wanted to save.

“Sir ...?” Komaeda did not respond, he had given his final breath, his body growing cold, a new star shined up on high, he was finally in peace with his dear friends, his body was enveloped by light as it turned into dust and flew with the wind. 

Ichikawa stood back on his feet but before he left he bowed and apologized to the other in hopes that the other male was at peace, Ichikawa was now more determined then ever, he would keep his promise to both Nagito and Shuichi.

Ichikawa left on the opposite direction Junko had gone to, he was returning to Shuichi so that he could finish his training because the days that were to come would be very dark days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . so . . .
> 
> I think I made Komaeda slightly too over powered xD  
> Also, what do you guys think about this chapter, its different for me to be writting a fighting scene, not as the one where Shuichi (Junko) beats up Kokichi, but a battle where both have a chance of fighting. I really do hope that you all liked it :D
> 
> So ... onto the more sad news ... sadly I won't be able to update as often as I have, I will have to be studying quite alot once this next week ends but, I might be able to add one or two more chapter before I 'll have to study (No promises though).
> 
> See you all, on the next update


	6. A Wish of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro leaves the catacombs to buy food.  
> Kokichi expects 'Shuichi' to have returned to normal. 'Shuichi' makes Kokichi cry.  
> Shiro sees a new side of his master and becomes afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am everyone, back with another chapter where we will have Kokichi being sad ... I keep telling myself that its for the plot but it breaks my heart to write his pain AHHHHHH

Back on the catacombs Shuichi was still training, but this time he was training without the Analyst by his side.

The armor stands that had gained life attacked him with the intent of killing. Swiftly he dodged their spears and tried to distance himself from both. To add to his problems, the weighted clothes he wore was not making it easy for him to escape the duo that tried to hit him, but yet he couldn’t give up there, the analyst had told him that if he failed against those two he might as well give up on trying to defeat Junko.

Quickly, he spotted an opening, with all his strength focused on his feet he shot like a bullet, passing both living armors, once behind them he swiftly turned around and focused his magical power.

“Firebolt!” from the palm of his hand two blue flames shot at the armors, they quickly fell to the spell as their own incantation vanished alongside with a bit of their armor as it melted to the insanely hot fire.

Shuichi sighed, he had done it, and he could relax at last.

His senses perked up as he felt something. Swiftly he ducked, dodging a dagger that had been thrown at him.

“Good to see that you can spot a surprise attack with ease now” his head turned to where the voice came from.

“Shiro!” he ran at the other, for some odd reason he had vanished in the night and left a note for Shuichi to train with those two new foes, Shuichi could also spot the sadness that emanated from the other.

“Did … did anything happen?” Shiro avoided his gaze.

“Shiro, what happened, tell me!” against his will he had to tell him, Shuichi was his master after all.

“Remember the hundred year old man?” Shuichi felt a shiver run down his body, nothing of bad could have happened to the older male … could it?

Shuichi remained in silence for a few seconds that seemed to take forever … finally he got the courage he needed “Did anything happen to him?”

Shiro spotted the concern on the others voice, it made it all the harder “He’s dead” he simply told him.

Now, Shuichi wasn’t a person to freak out he had seen stuff that could make a normal person flip out or grow concerned, like seeing his lover stabbing himself by accident, seeing a gruesome murder scene, being threatened by solving a murder … but for some reason, none of those compared to those news, the kind elderly man that had always been a huge friend of the Saihara family, he trusted them so much that he even allowed them to have a name to call him.

“… You’re lying, Ko can’t be dead”

Shiro’s head hung low in shame, that was all Shuichi needed to see to know the truth. Although the other kept silent, his actions did not, and Shuichi could be considered a master at reading people’s actions.

Shuichi walked backwards, back hitting the wall. He lost all strength as his body was slipping to the floor, the wall serving as pillar of support.

“… How?” he asked, finally able to face reality.

Shiro’s number one wish as of right now was to lie to Shuichi, it was to put on his best act and make him believe that it had all been a lie and that, Ko, as Shuichi had called him, was indeed okay, but … Shiro knew how cruel that was of him to do, to feed Shuichi fake hope just for him to find out in the near future the truth.

“Ko knew about Junko, he knew she was inside your body” Shuichi didn’t seem to believe that, how could someone as Ko figure that out so easily.

Before he got the chance to ask how, Shiro was already going into further detail.

“Ko was affiliated with Junko on his past, he had served her as a Remnant of Despair under the name Komaeda Nagito” _no … he couldn’t have been a Remnant … not Ko_

“Soon after Junko’s downfall, everyone that served her or was affected by her Despair was freed from that curse, Ko included, but somehow he knew that our world wasn’t safe from Junko so he did the only thing he could have possibly done” he paused, he had a hurt expression as his eyes were on Shuichi’s face, his face clearly told how the news hurt him and Shiro wanted nothing but to shut up … his wish wasn’t fulfilled as Shuichi instructed him to continue.

“He stored his own magical power for one hundred years, awaiting the day that the Despair would return so that he could end it, once and for all … he tried to end Junko but in the end he used all his power, his body got weak due to his age and lack of power … Junko finally managed to hit him once … and kill him in that one hit” if Shiro had met Shuichi right then and there he would have no idea whatsoever of what ran on the other’s head … but he had lived with Shuichi for a few days now, and being the Ultimate Analyst he had already analyzed Shuichi so he knew what was on his mind.

First the thought of sadness would run through Shuichi’s mind, then grief, and then the bright red burning fire of hatred.

“Shiro” he got back up and looked his servant in the eye “Bring me to Junko, I’ll end this today”

If Shuichi went to fight Junko as he was right now he would easily fall to her in a matter of minutes, Shiro knew that, he headed to the door and stood there “I cannot allow that master”

Shuichi walked to him “Let me pass” he said, this time a full order instead of a request.

“No” he simply replied.

Shuichi’s hand went to grab the other’s shirt and pull him out of the way, until his body froze.

“W-What?” Shiro’s eyes were glowing, a blue aura surrounded Shuichi. The servant pointed his finger to the wall behind him and his body floated to it. The aura vanished and he fell on his feet.

Shuichi repeated what he had done, he ran at Shiro, trying to get him out of the way, but yet again Shiro used his magic to force him back, he repeated again and again and again … but to no avail … Shuichi was starting to pant while Shiro still stood there, not breaking a sweat.

Knowing he wouldn’t get past him he calmed down, his hand went to the wall so that he could support himself better.

“Will you hear me now that you are slightly calm?” he was supposed to be Shuichi’s servant, and Shuichi was supposed to be his master so … why did he not obeyed.

“I’ll do that if you tell me why you’re not obeying” Shiro’s flinch didn’t go unnoticed by Shuichi.

His face darkened, the detective concluded that it must’ve been a difficult topic for the other to speak, he then noticed how he was behaving and tried to calm down.

“Shiro you do-“ it was too late

“My reason is” he had begun “Because I care about you Shuichi … not once in my life I have met someone that looked at me like I’m another human being, like my opinion actually cares, like … I’m truly … all my life people treated me bellow garbage, even my family, everyone I met hated me … everyone … except you and Nagito” it was definitely a very difficult topic for the other, not once he had ever mentioned his past life.

“When I first met you I just wanted to leave you Shuichi, I didn’t want you to be stuck with something like me … but, you liked having me around, you were kind to me, not once you treated me like I wasn’t there or like garbage, no … you were always kind … that’s why I can’t let you pass, if you go now … you will die … and my heart can’t take it if you die because I wasn’t there or allowed you to fight her … please, just wait until tomorrow, then we can both end her … together” Shuichi hadn’t noticed it before but when he had been speaking he had begun to cry.

“Shiro … I … I’m so sorry” _how could his family not love him … as he always drowned out his feelings since I met him ..._ guilt, that’s all Shuichi felt right now, the other had been trying so hard to keep him safe and ready and what does Shuichi tried to do … he tries to stomp all over that hard work.

“Shiro listen to me, I’ll stay, I’ll do as you say, but promise me … promise me we _will_ win this fight” the other wiped his tears.

“Worry not master, we will win”

After that, Shiro prepared more creatures like the living armor duo so that Shuichi could keep fighting, due to the reason that he had to leave the catacombs, they had ran out of food and clothes so he had to go into town and buy some after all, the problem was getting the money so that he could pay.

* * *

 Shiro was now right at the entrance of the catacombs, the wind of the forest was refreshing, he took a deep breath and began walking towards to Concordia, each step he took he got nearer to the thick wall of mist that was around the catacombs, he walked right into it, the magic in the mist slightly splitting apart at as he passed by and reforming behind him.

_This was a really good idea. Setting up this wall of mist prevents outsiders from getting in and keeps us safe, and only I can pass it without being affected by the affects … if I had allowed Shuichi to be able to pass who knows where he could be right now_

Finally he had exited the mist, the all too familiar path was in front of … it was on that exact same path that he had found Shuichi at death’s door … if only he had woken up one day sooner or even caught on the witch’s location a day sooner then all of that mess wouldn’t have happened.

_No, I got to stop that, Shuichi already said I’m not worthless, I’ve got to stop blaming myself … even if it’s hard to do so._

The normally so attentive analyst was so deep into thought that he failed to see the square pattern made of rope that he was currently standing on.

“Now Kiibo!” a voice from a nearby bush broke him from his daze.

The analyst lost his balance as someone pulled a rope forcing the net that he didn’t notice that was beneath him to capture him and go upwards as the one that was pulling kept pulling.

Even if caught of guard, he did not made a sound of surprise, he was disappointed with himself for having allowed someone to catch him that easily.

A blonde woman with hair to her waist, dressed on a pink dress came out from the bush, alongside her a boy with deep clear blue eyes, spiky silver hair, and was wearing white T-shirt with a pair of black shorts … he was also blushing deeply for some reason.

“We’ve finally got a lead Kiibo!”

_What the hell is she even talking about …_

She pointed her finger to the captured male “Now, you better tell us how to past that mist” she told him on a menacing way.

_So that’s what this is all about …_

The other guy said something to the woman that caused her to refrain from speaking, he approached the analyst “Please, we don’t mean you any harm but our friend is suffering and we assume that whatever is past that mist is important, please you’ve got to tell us”

_He definitely seems worried … but I can’t allow them to go in there … if they go and see Shuichi in Junko’s body it won’t be good, and if they realize that it’s Junko the Ultimate Despair … I don’t even want to think about that_

After considering his options he only had one choice that wouldn’t hurt him, or Shuichi … he had to lie.

* * *

Kokichi was getting ready on his temporary room. Kaede had bought for him some clothes that were to his size since they had forgotten to steal some of Kokichi’s clothes when they were at Shuichi’s house.

He stood there, unable to pick what to wear. Kokichi was not a person that got their hopes high whenever he desired something or thought something would happen, but when he knew the outcome he hoped high … today was not one of those days where he knew the outcome but he was hoping high, he hoped so badly that Shuichi was back to his regular self, he felt like a high school girl getting all worked up before a date with a long time crush.

Eventually Kokichi decided on picking a pair of jeans, a purple button up T-shirt, a pair of blue sneakers and a half golden half purple scarf he wore as a bandana around his neck that had been handmade by Kaede, he would rather have his DICE scarf but he had to make do with what he had, besides he couldn’t really complain, Kaede and Rantaro had been very supportive about what had happened, Kaito and Maki had also been helping on their own way, they were the only ones that managed to talk to Shuichi without him trying to send them away, it was most likely Maki’s doing that forced Shuichi to listen, then there were Kiibo and Miu who kept exploring the forest for any clues, and then they had Tsumugi, she was warning the others of Shuichi’s behavior and at the same time studying the library to see if it could be a spell or a curse.

For once in his life, Kokichi felt like he had people that cared about him, he felt he did matter.

A smile came onto his face as he finally realized that his friends cared for him, even though he could be quite the little shit sometimes.

“This’ll do fine, Shuichi will be so happy!” he smiled as he looked on the mirror, Kokichi had to say that for plain looking clothes he looked hot, so hot that even Shuichi would be drooling all over himself when he watched the other.

Happy with his choice in clothing he opened the door of his temporary room and ran downstairs to meet a nervous Kaede and Rantaro.

“Nishishi, morning you two” he hopped to a chair giving out his regular laugh, it clearly showed he was feeling happy, or at least hopeful.

“Ah morning Kokichi, on a good mood I see” he was feeling so impatient that he could only nod.

“Well that’s good to hear” Kaede smiled at him, she did her best to not mention anything related to Shuichi as she had no idea whether what they did worked or not.

She began preparing their table, a warm feeling inside of her as she did, Kaede imagined the three of them as a family, and it wasn’t hard with how short Kokichi was and childlike he looked and acted, indeed it was a happy reality.

Until.

“Uh oh” both looked at Rantaro who was looking through the window.

“Kokichi, you may want to … head upstairs. Now.” He was about to ask why but a part of himself that he hated began whispering to his own consciousness how he had failed to bring back the love of his life, how he was worthless, how he should just  die, how things would be better if he allowed Shuichi to abuse him over and over and over an-

“Kokichi!” Kaede had him by the shoulders as while shaking him, that brought him back to reality and forced him to dash upstairs, not all the way up but enough that he was hidden and could still hear what would happen.

“Ready sweetie?” he heard Rantaro ask.

“Whenever you are dearest” she replied.

_Oh My Panta … they’re dating … are they … doing the do in front of the door, is that why Rantaro told me to go upstairs … ~Nishishi~ Time to show them not to boss the Supreme Leader_

Slowly Kokichi made his way down the stairs and stopped when he heard a familiar loud banging on the door.

From where Kokichi was he couldn’t see what happened too well but he could see Rantaro flee is sight, probably to open the door.

A few seconds was all it took to tell him he was right.

“Ah good morning Shuichi, how’re you doing in this fine morning?” that … was bothersome, why had Rantaro forced Kokichi away, he knew Kokichi wanted to see Shuichi, he needed to know if he was back to normal.

“Shut your trap you bastard”

… he wasn’t back to normal.

_See I told you, you failed, what a great Supreme Leader you are, can’t even bring him back to normal._

_N-No … I … Shuichi, please._

_Just hear me out you idiot, you still love him sooo … do what you do best, be the trash you are and accept the beatings he gives you, do it … because you love him, you will suffer for love, you will suffer because you have to Kokichi._

“Shuichi, Rantaro did nothing wrong to you, don’t speak like that to him” Kaede did a better job hiding her fear this time, but it was all for naught.

“Shut up slut” Kokichi could see her back away, he knew that what Shuichi said hurt her a lot.

“Now, onto what I came here for” he smiled at the two.

“Where’s my bitch” Somehow Shuichi could make Kokichi’s blood stop, Kokichi didn’t want to see Shuichi now, he wanted to go back upstairs and hide inside a closet.

Rantaro seemed to get annoyed at that comment from Shuichi “Sorry to tell you this but Kokichi isn’t here, and even if he were here he _wouldn’t_ want to see you, please leave Saihara” he used his last name in a way that showed he wasn’t kidding, venom spilling from his words.

“No I won’t leave, you see, that whore broke in my house last night and burned some of my prized possessions, he must be punished” the sound of a slap echoed on the room. Kokichi assumed it had been Shuichi attacking one of the two, but for once he was very wrong.

Upon further inspections he saw Shuichi’s wide eyes, his left cheek red, and Kaede holding her right hand, looking very pissed off “How dare you speak about him like that Shuichi, what the hell is wrong with you!” he did not answer back, Rantaro slightly backed away from Kaede, that new side of her was scaring him as well.

“Kokichi did nothing wrong, he didn’t broke into your house he was here the entire night, so stop acting like this and get the fuck out, Now!” Kokichi was … surprised. He never thought the Pianist had it in her to lie that well and to curse … to her best friend even, if what Kokichi was seeing happened two years ago he would already be trying to use this side of Kaede to his advantage but now, he was impressed and slightly afraid.

“Fine, but just know this, tomorrow he’s mine and mine alone” Kokichi just remembered, he was so busy with deluding himself with Shuichi being back to normal and now with what was happening that he had forgotten what tomorrow was … tomorrow was his wedding day … and Kokichi did not want to go, but he knew he had to.

The door was slammed shut, the two left alone once again, slight sobbing could be heard from the stairway.

“Kokichi?” Rantaro’s voice was the one that broke the silence first, footsteps could be heard, Kokichi didn’t want to be seen again in that condition but he couldn’t help it, the love of his life no longer cared for him as he used to, Kokichi felt empty without Shuichi loving him, where his heart used to be there is now a hole that emanates sadness.

A pair of arms were wrapped around him, Kokichi found himself wishing those were Shuichi’s arms, he found himself wishing for Shuichi to be there apologizing for all he had done and for also for the detective to kiss him as he used to, Kokichi wanted to feel his lips on his own and stay like that until he felt like passing out from the lack of air.

“Shhh, it will all be okay Kokichi” While hugging the smaller boy Rantara brought a hand to his head and petted him, it hurt him to see Kokichi like that, Kokichi might not have known it but Rantaro held Kokichi very high, he held him as one of his best friends.

“Let’s head down and eat something, shall we Kokichi?” he sat next the smaller male, humming a song that Kaede used to play on her piano. Rantaro never left him until Kokichi got up and started to head downstairs.

The three sat at the table, there was a awkward silence.

The couple tried to make small talk and help Kokichi think about something else but he just couldn’t, he didn’t even touch his food as he excused himself and left the house.

Kokichi ran, he ran and ran to the only place he knew he would be alone.

At the outskirts of Concordia there was a small hill, on top of that hill was a Sakura tree, it was on that exact same spot that Shuichi had asked Kokichi to marry him … he felt his heart stop, just like when Shuichi asked him … Kokichi couldn’t help it, even after the beating, even after being treated as garbage he still loved Shuichi, he couldn’t let go of the past, the past was like a disease that refused to leave him and forced him to keep loving the detective.

Kokichi wanted all of it to end, he just wanted peace for a few minutes. He laid back, his head on one of the roots of the tree, he dozed off to sleep and dreamed of the days he and Shuichi were still loving each other.

He dreamed of when he felt that warm feeling whenever he had on the detective’s arms, of when he kissed Kokichi lightly on the cheeks and slowly moved to the lips, he recalled of how slow Shuichi went as if he did not want to offend Kokichi … Kokichi wanted those days back, he wanted to be washed in love again, but he knew he couldn’t, Shuichi changed, and he would not change back.

The smell of something burning woke him from his sleep.

His vision blurred from sleeping, he brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed the sleep away, he looked once again, it was probably late afternoon, there was a fire in Concordia and it came fro- _Oh no_

By instinct he ran back into town, he ran and ran, not caring who he hit or who screamed at him.

_The place that is burning … it can’t be … please anywhere but there_

Kokichi finally reached the source of the fire. Mages were there using water magic to put out the fire but the fire proved to be too strong.

His knees gave out, both hands were brought to his mouth to prevent him from screaming, the house he and Shuichi had worked so hard to repair into a livable household was burning … all of those memories … burning alongside the wood, the stone, each and every item. Their first kiss, the first time they said ‘I love you’ to each other, the first time they slept in the same bed, each perfect morning, their soon to be honeymoon house, Kokichi’s only wish … all of that, burning, all of the memories shattering bit by bit while the fire burned brighter and stronger as it consumed all that had made Kokichi happy.

“Pretty is it not” he looked to his side, Shuichi was there grinning like mad.

“Don’t you like this show I made, isn’t it pretty?” his eyes growing wider with excitement as he watched the smaller boy fight the urge to cry.

“Y-You did that … you b-burned down o-our house … you k-killed all o-our memories” his eyes were about to burst into tears “W-why?” he asked, his voice clearly saying he couldn’t hold anymore.

“Because I had to force you to come here, I had to punish you from burning my prized possessions, so … voilà” those words were cold, not even Kokichi could handle that much.

For once in his life … Saihara Shuichi forced Ouma Kokichi … to break …

The street was filled with his screams and tears, both hands were now at his eyes and his forehead hit the floor, he kept screaming more and more, the floor growing wet from his own tears.

_Everything we worked for … everything we put away to create our perfect little life … it’s all dying … all destroyed by this fire_

Shuichi seemed concerned for the other but then a wicked smile replaced his concerned expression, he got nearer to the sobbing boy, his cries, tears, screams, sobs … they were music to the taller one.

He placed his foot on top of the other’s head and pushed down, he began laughing while Kokichi cried even harder.

The more Kokichi cried the more Shuichi enjoyed it.

Kokichi found himself wanting to leave it all, he wanted everything to stop, he wanted the pain to end, he wanted …

 

… to die.

 

Someone punched Shuichi on the face, forcing him to fall down and the foot on top of Kokichi’s head to be removed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing to him” it was Maki’s voice … of all people, it was Maki that came to rescue Kokichi, his screaming didn’t die out.

“Dude are you okay” Kaito … he grabbed the other, forcing his face to be shown, the sight was awful, even Maki felt sorry for him.

Eyes were red of crying, his entire face wet due to his tears, snot running down his nose … Kokichi broke … all he saw was those memories burning in a fire set by Shuichi … it was too much.

He broke free from Kaito and ran away as far as he could while ignoring the concerned voices from both Kaito, Maki and even Kaede, Rantaro, Tsumugi, Gonta and Kirumi who had just arrived.

Kokichi ran away from Concordia. He entered the forest, but not by the trail, he went through the bushes. The branches of the bushes and trees hitting him and ripping his clothes but the pain didn’t bother him, he kept running until he was out of the barrier of vegetation. He had cuts all over his body, his beautiful clothes were all torn apart, even the scarf that Kaede had handmade for him. He looked at it, the golden and purple was to represent him and Shuichi but now it was just as their relationship … all torn apart.

Kokichi looked at where he was and he saw a river, he sprinted to it and jumped into it, his body fell into the water with a loud splash.

Kokichi did not struggle, Kokichi did not try to swim, Kokichi sank to the bottom, air from his lungs being replaced with water … Kokichi bathed in the cold embrace of death, with eyes closing he barely saw the figure that dove into the water and reached for him, his eyes closed and he went into unconsciousness, wishing only that he could vanish alongside the happy times he had shared with Shuichi.

He just wanted to be loved again, was it too much to ask for?

 

. . .

 

He could feel something grab his own body and pull him upwards.

 

. . .

 

Lips . . . he could feel lips connected to his own, air forced into him, a spasming feeling like he was throwing up, but he did not wake up, air easily went in and out his lungs, the cold started to leave him, warmth surrounded him, yet he didn’t wake up, a good feeling came from where he was wounded, the pain on his body vanishing bit by bit … yet … he did not wake up.

 

* * *

 

Kokichi laid peacefully on a pile of clothes that served as a bed for him, the sound of a owl made him slowly wake up.

“Am I … d-dead?” he tried to get up but there was a bit of pain from his chest, he assumed he wasn’t dead since the dead felt no pain … or so he assumed.

“Please don’t get up, you need your rest” Kokichi obeyed the mystery voice and did as told, the mystery person quickly came into view.

Spiky hair, ahoge, pale skin, blue eyes “Why hello there, my name is Ichikawa Shiro, but please, call me Shiro” he helped Kokichi into a sitting position and gave him some tea.

“I am sorry, I have nothing else to give you, but tea is a good way to warm yourself after … you know” after Kokichi tried to off himself.

Before drinking he noticed one thing, he had no wounds and the shocked look on Ichikawa. Kokichi realized he was naked, well, he still had his underwear, Kokichi quickly tried to cover himself up, the coat that was covering him must have fallen when he was placed in a sitting position, he quickly grabbed it and covered himself.

“So you think you can just do as you please with my life?” the other was shocked.

“I’m … sorry? … but you shouldn’t off yourself, I don’t know who you are but you clearly have people that care for you” Kokichi looked to the side and started drinking his tea, his empty belly asked for more than tea as it growled. A small blush formed on his cheeks.

“Here, I’ve made some food” he had a campfire going, Kokichi could smell bacon and his stomach growled again. The other brought a plate from his bag and placed the seven slices of bacon he was cooking on the plate alongside two slices of bread.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any more to give you, that’s all the bacon I bought, if you want I have more bread and also some fruit” Kokichi would gladly accept more bread if he felt hungry, but not fruit, he wasn’t that much of a fan for the fruit of the season.

Ichikawa sat right next to him and looked him in the eye “Why did you do that, I know you don’t know me and I don’t know you but I do know that there’s a reason behind everything so … what’s yours?” Kokichi could have easily told him to fuck off, he could’ve said he sounded creepy but something told him he was trustworthy and that he could help him.

“Oh no, I just realized I might’ve sounded like a creep, I’m sorry, but I promise you, whatever’s wrong it will fix itself hehe…ehe” he laughed out nervously … actually now that he thinks about it, he has never seen that person before.

“I’ll tell you” Ichikawa looked at him in shock “if you tell me more about yourself” his shocked expression didn’t leave.

“Well … there’s not much to say, I serve my master that lives deep into the woods, I’m not good with too many people since I haven’t talked with a big group for god knows how long, I had to head into town to buy some supplies with the little money I had- oh yeah, and I also realized how much the women of that town are total bitches” that … seemed off to the way his first impression seemed.

“What do you mean?” that sparked fury in Shiro.

“I was in that town and all I heard most the women say was” he put on a high pitched voice “’Ooooooh have you seen the gays, they’re gonna get married tomorrow’ ‘Oooohh, my daughter could’ve married that Saihara cutie, sadly he’s a homo’ ‘Oooohhh, why don’t those gays just burn’ FOR FUCK’S SAKE, WHY CAN’T THOSE SLUTS JUST SHUT IT, LOVE IS LOVE, I DON’T PEOPLE CRITICIZING THEM FOR BEING STRAIGHT BUT NOOOOO, THEY JUST THINK THEY CAN DO ALL THE SHIT THEY WANT SO THAT’S WHY … that’s … why …” his face turned red “I … didn’t mean to go that far …”

_. . . I like him . . ._

“Well, a deal’s a deal … the reason I tried to off myself was because I am just waaaaaayyy too blessed in life, nishishi, I was bored of no bad things happening to me so that’s why I tried to off myself” hopefully that lie would be enough to trick Shiro, but … he saw right through him.

“You don’t have to lie” _h-huh … how?_ “You mumbled on your sleep, something about your lover hating you or something … just know if you need someone to talk, no strings attached, I can talk to you, or hear you what” Kokichi evaluated his options … he ended up telling him everything without meaning to do so.

He told him of how Shuichi changed like day and night, he told him how he abused him, how he seemed to hate him for no reason, how he burned all their memories, how he had to marry him and he didn’t want to, and how he couldn’t handle any more of that, he just wanted that nightmare to end.

_Great job dumbass, you literally told a stranger not one, not two, BUT YOUR ENTIRE WEAKNESS, NOW GUESS WHAT, HE CAN USE IT TO HURT, NOT YOU BUT US TWO, GOSH WHY ARE YOU SO USELESS_

Kokichi’s eyes were about to allow more tears, that part of him was right, he had just allowed a stranger to see him at his weakest and now he could use that information to hurt him however he seemed fit to.

“If it were me I would dump the guy right now” why … wasn’t he taking advantage of that information?

“You see, abusive relationships should end, there’s nothing bonding you to him, you’re not married, not married yet, so you still have a way out, he can’t control you, you are the master of your own life, say no to him, say no to the wedding, and tell him you’re sick of being abused by him, then leave his ass!” Kokichi trembled, why was that stranger trying to help him just like that, he gained nothing from doing so.

“Are … are you okay?” it must have showed on Kokichi’s face that he was indeed not okay, tears ran down his face again, he was crying yet again, he wasn’t the crying type but he had never faced a situations like the one he was facing now

Arms wrapped around him “Shhhh, you’re okay, no one will hurt you” Kokichi was still trembling, he couldn’t stop, his mind was running, he wanted to stay away from Shuichi but … he had to stay with him.

“… I just realized I sounded again like a creep … god I really have to work on my social skills” giggling was heard from bellow, Ichikawa laughed a little louder, working as incentive for the other to laugh louder. Soon, both were holding their bellies from laughing a bit too hard.

“I … aha, have to admit, you are funny” Shiro laughed at that compliment.

“That’s a first, no one ever told me I was funny so I assumed … I never was” the two sat next to each other, the night air started to grow colder forcing Kokichi to wear some of the clothes presented to him, he noticed four pairs of clothing, he took one.

Clearly it was a bit too big for his small stature but he fixed that by just rolling the sleeves a bit upwards, he did the same on the pants and the resumed eating.

The smaller one didn’t take too long to finish and was now being escorted back into Concordia, Shiro didn’t have to do that but … Kokichi felt safe with him there, the two kept walking down the street that was leading them to Kaede’s and Rantaro’s house until …

Kokichi froze, in the street was none other than Shuichi himself, looking rather pissed by seeing Kokichi with another guy. Kokichi took a few steps backwards, his head hit the other’s chest, Shiro didn’t take more than two seconds to fully evaluate the situation.

“Why … don’t you head home Kokichi, I’ll have a talk with him” Kokichi did as he informed, he used an alternate path that did not went near Shuichi but then he realized it

_How did he know my name?_

Fear of Shuichi catching him prevented him from returning and ask Shiro how he knew, he resumed running back to Kaede’s and Rantaro’s place, he was received with worry and kindness … something he longed for from Shuichi, but the questions still lingered, how did Shiro knew his name and what was he talking with Shuichi.

* * *

 The smaller male ran away leaving behind a smirking white haired male and a pissed off looking Shuichi.

“Don’t you fucking dare coming next to him you slut, he’s mine!” Shuichi’s eyes showed the hatred towards Shiro, but Shiro kept his smirk.

“Yours … I’m sorry but after the way you’ve been he might not be yours for much longer” step by step he moved closer to the other male, a feeling of danger overcoming Shuichi.

“Get the fuck back” his hand went to his pocket for his knife, Shiro stopped.

His smirk grew “I just want to say, you better play your cards right from now onwards, tomorrow will be very dark if you don’t do so” who the hell was he to tell Shuichi who he should and shouldn’t do.

“Get the fuck out of our life, Kokichi belongs to Saihara Shuichi so you can’t have him!” Shuichi had an evil smile on his face, but it did not affect Shiro one bit.

“Right, when you’re right you’re right” he turned around and was moving away “Kokichi _is_ Shuichi’s boyfriends and soon to be husband, right …” their eyes met again, a shiver ran down Shuichi’s spine.

Shiro’s iris had turned from blue to a deep dangerous red, his smile grew on a way that was impossible for a human, if anyone were to use a word to describe the face he wore right now it would be … demon.

Not only that scared Shuichi but right next to him he saw a person … a see through person, neck sliced, clothes bloody, white hair, crazy eyes … it was Komaeda.

“… Junko” another shiver ran down Junko’s body.

“…” she stood there, petrified and in silence.

Just how did he know?

“Surprised eh … well, you should be … listen well, take this as a warning, tomorrow will be a bad day for you” Shiro resumed walking away from the other.

Blood began boiling, anger overtook her. Quickly she began sprinting after the other male, she exited Concordia, no sign of him, she entered the forest, he was nowhere to be seen, she went deeper, he had vanished, she stopped.

“LISTEN WELL YOU FUCKING SHIT, SHOW YOURSELF AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU” The fear in her voice had been well masked by her anger.

She turned around and ran back to Concordia.

A few seconds later Shiro got out of his hiding spot, he had been behind a tree, hearing her from the simplest hiding spot. A grin was again on his face.

“Fuck you too Junko … fuck you too” he kept walking down the path and headed back towards the catacombs. 

* * *

 Near the barrier of mist, stood the dynamic duo, Miu and Kiibo, still at their hiding spot as they waited for something, anything at all to happen to said barrier.

“Ugh, it’s already fucking night and we’ve got no fucking clues, I told you that silver virgin was lying!” Kiibo sighed, he had a lot of work in front when it came to Miu’s foul mouth.

“Miu, please, we can’t accuse him without rock solid evidence” he informed the inventor, who was almost letting out steam from her ears.

The sound of someone running drew their attention to the path. From Concordia came the person that they had caught when it was morning, Kiibo had trusted him when he said he knew nothing of the barrier of mist but when the barrier opened up for him to run inside and then closed itself after he went in, Kiibo’s mouth was left hanging, his pride hurt for falling to his lie.

“I TOLD YOU THAT SILVER VIRGIN WAS LYING!” she repeated herself.

Kiibo just stood there, froze in time as his trust had been stabbed with a pointy and probably rusty knife.

“Ya know what Kiibo, as I was right you’ve got to do something for me” he was still frozen from shock.

“C’mon, I’ll blow life into you again” she blushed as she pulled her boyfriend with her, the two were headed to Concordia to ... do their private activites.

* * *

Inside the wall of mist, Shiro had reached where he had left Shuichi "Master, I'm baaaack~" he sang, a vase was thrown at him and he barely dodged it.

"M-Master?" Shuichi was groaning ... like a zombie, his eyes showed need.

A feeling that Shiro had never felt before with Shuichi ran across his body.

"Where ... have ... you ... been!" Shiro swalloed the lump that was forming on his throat.

"YOU LEFT ME HERE, STUCK, ALL MORNING _AND_ AFTERNOON WITH NO FOOD" Shiro quickly kneeled and begged Shuichi to forgive him.

A sigh escaped the other "At least you're here now, give me the bacon and I'll prepare it for us" Shuichi noticed the other flinch.

Shuichi assumed the worst.

"You did got bacon ... right?" the other was laughing nervously.

"Well ... you see master ... I kinda ... ya know" no Shuichi didn't know "... gave it away to someone"

 

. . .

 

"You're telling me ... you were out all day, while I was here starving AND ... you gave away our food to someone?!" 

Shiro was trembling "Not to just someone, it was to Kokichi, he tried to off himself because-" he covered his own mouth so hard that he slapped himself. Shuichi had heard enough to grow concerned and want to know what had happened.

"What did you say about Kichi?" Shiro did not reply.

"Shiro, I'm commanding you to tell me now!" he kept quiet.

"Dammit Shiro!" Shuichi punched a wall, breaking it with the sheer force he had used "What is that witch doing to Kichi!" that was it, Shiro couldn't keep it in anymore, he told Shuichi everything the witch did, how Kokichi told him that the witch inside Shuichi's body abused him, how she made Kokichi think he is no longer loved, how that witch burned down their house and how Junko made Kokichi try to commit suicide.

Shuichi was silent, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. When Shiro had finished speaking he turned around with tears on his eyes and ran to his room. The sound of the doors being closed shut echoed on the hallways alongside Shuichi's own sobs, he couldn't believe what the love of his life was going through, all he wanted was to rescue him but he knew that it was still impossible. Tomorrow he and Shiro would make their stand and fix everything ... He only needed to wait a little bit more ... only a bit more.

Those words, although being true, weren't enough to stop Shuichi from crying his lungs out, the wait was too painful. Knocking came from the door alongside Shiro's concerned voice, but Shuichi didn't respond, he just laid there on the floor, hugging his knees, as he realized that the love Kokichi felt for him was dead and buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny fact, when posting this chapter I was dumb and tried to put the actual story in the 'End Notes' ... whoops, dumb me struck again
> 
> Also, this is the longest chapter to date, it was supposed to be longer but ... I decided it should remove some unecessary events (Like for real, this chapter is over 7k words, if I had done what I had planned, that being, having chapter 4 and 5 fused into one mutated chapter baby it would be like almost 8k words so ... I'm trying to make the chapters bellow 8k).
> 
> I hope that this chapter turned out okay (I really hate writting Kokichi this way but I have to), also I'm loving this wave of inspiration I am in, I can't wait to get SIaOL updated once again :D
> 
> Also, I am so sorry for the way I ended this chapter, BUT WORRY NOT, THE PAIN IS ALMOST COMING TO AN END! ... hopefully ...


	7. Ringing Bells of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived, Kokichi is to be wed with Shuichi, but does he want to?  
> Will Kokichi find the will to say no to his abusive boyfriend of will he end up marrying him out of fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning, there will be blood and violence in this chapter ... if you don't like those subjects or are a minor please don't read or read to your own responsability*
> 
> So ... When you guys begin reading I'll just say ... I'm sorry for who suffers ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> IT'S NOT WHO YOU THINK, PROMISE!

Kokichi had hoped that the day of today had gone slowly, he had hoped the day itself had not arrived, but there he was, on his wedding day, about to marry Shuichi.

This day was supposed to be a great day, they were having an outside wedding but it had also a small chapel built by Gonta so that Kokichi and Shuichi could enjoy both kinds of weddings, that chapel was decorated by Kirumi, and it was all requested by Angie. The altar was decorated with forget-me-nots and purple hibiscus … they were the flowers that Kokichi and Shuichi had picked to represent each other.

The day they picked out those flowers was such a good day, Shuichi had bought a bouquet on purpose for Kokichi that day and Kokichi couldn’t help it but to throw himself on Shuichi’s arms and kiss him … why couldn’t he go back to those days.

Kokichi had never been able to wait long for something, the wedding was one of the things he couldn’t wait for but now, as stood on the altar with Rantaro as his best man … he wished he had never accepted to marry Shuichi.

“Kokichi are you okay?” Rantaro whispered to him.

“Yes, I’m totally fine, what makes you ask Rantaro” he lied, if he had to suffer he would make it so that nobody would know, he would do his best to hide the fact that Shuichi was still abusive.

“You’ve been shacking for a while now, you do know you don’t have to do this right?” he could hear how concerned he was.

_Damn you nervous system!_

“Naaah, I’m fine, I’m just anxious, Nishishi~” he had to keep his composure, he must.

The door opened revealing Shuichi on a wedding suit much like Kokichi’s, the wedding was a small one, friends and family only. Obviously their entire class was there, each and every single one of them shooting a glance at Shuichi, Saihara Ken was there too and he seemed displeased, Shuichi’s parents weren’t there, they never were around, neither were Kokichi’s parents, they had perished on a car accident when Kokichi was young. Kokichi did send invitations to all DICE members, but when the wedding was occurring, each one of them were busy.

Kokichi was feeling alone. Shuichi approaching step by step, fear could be seen on Kokichi’s face, even Kaito who was Shuichi’s best man could see that Ouma was scared to the core.

Himiko, being the flower girl, approached the two slowly as she made sure to fulfill her role perfectly, but even then, whenever she saw Kokichi’s face she grew sad.

After her came Ryoma, he was the ring bearer, much to his displease, he hated being reminded of how short he was but he agreed to do it after Shuichi had helped him with … something regarding a cat … Kokichi didn’t really remembered because he was distracted but he did recall bits and pieces.

The rings were handed to each other, Shuichi was smiling, it was an evil smile that Kokichi had seen before, he already knew the thoughts going on the other’s mind … did he … did he actually had the guts to go through with this, could he really marry Shuichi after everything …

Angie was next to them, she was the one with the task to marry them, and she had been ecstatic, but now … she still kept her smile but not her normal attitude, her voice even said how wrong this was, and not because it was a gay marriage, it was because of Shuichi.

Yet there was nothing she could do … only begin the ceremony.

“Saihara Shuichi and Ouma Kokichi, have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion,” Kokichi already wanted to stop her there. Angie also stopped there, giving a chance for Kokichi to speak, he did not “*Ahem* freely and wholeheartedly?” Shuichi replied with a quick ‘yes’, Kokichi on the other hand nodded, he didn’t want them all to hear his voice.

“Are you prepares, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?” both repeated their answers from before.

“Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from Atua’s and to educate them according the law of the church of Atua” once again they repeated their previous answers.

Whispers could be heard, Kokichi noticed a very specific one from Kaede from Maki

“He looks so sad, he shouldn’t worry about us and stop this” Kokichi wanted them to shut up, they knew nothing of how awful this Shuichi could be.

“Since it is your intention, and Atua’s intention, please join your right hands, and declare your consent before our loving God, Atua”

Shuichi faced Kokichi, eyes meeting, he still had that evil smile, he was enjoying seeing Kokichi like that.

“Do you, Saihara Shuichi, take, Ouma Kokichi, to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad” _he’s not faithful to me, there’ll only be bad times with him_ “In sickness and in health” _you make me sick Shuichi_ “To love him and honor him for all the days of your life?” _he doesn’t honor me now, what difference will this make!?_

“Of course I do” a smug grin replaced his evil smile, he was playing with the wedding ring that he had to place on Kokichi’s hand.

Angie looked at Kokichi, she was mortified that Kokichi was still going with this

“Do you, Ouma Kokichi, take, Saihara Shuichi to be your husband? DO you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?”

“I … I …” he lowered his head again, he couldn’t bring himself to do it, somewhere on the day of yesterday he realized it, his heart was dead, there was nothing in his chest that could produce the feeling of love for the actual Shuichi.

Kokichi remembered all his friends telling him to not go with it before the wedding had begun, heck, even a complete stranger had told him the day before to dump Shuichi.

Kokichi looked at Shuichi with anger, he looked him right in the eye “I don’t want to fucking marry you” Shuichi’s eyes grew wide, that was a first.

Cheering was heard from the ones watching the ceremony.

“Oh … how surprising …” Shuichi said in a cold voice, it did not only scared Shuichi as it scared Angie and the best mans. They all ran away from the altar, a dark power flowing through Shuichi “… and how fucking wrong” Shuichi lifted his head, his eyes scared everyone that had come to the wedding.

His sclera turned black, his pupil dilated over his iris and grew a deep red, there was even a dark smoke emanating from his eyes. Korekiyo and Angie quickly realized what was wrong with Shuichi “A demon” they said in unison.

“What, so that thing is what got my sidekick like this” Kaito quickly got into a fighting stance, although he didn’t possess any magical powers he wasn’t going to let that thing do as it pleased.

“I was studying about what could be wrong with you, I never imagined it was something like this, Shuichi, worry not, even if plain I’ll help rescue you!” blue sparks came from Tsumugi’s hands as snowflakes formed.

“haha…” _what_ “hahaha … ahahahahahah … AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU ALL REALLY THINK A DEMON IS POSSESSING ME, AHAHAHA, YOU IDIOTS, I AM THE ONE THAT HAS CONTROL OVER THIS DEMON!” he allowed his power to flow, both Angie and Korekiyo backed away in surprise.

“Is that right you two?” Maki asked both Kiyo and Angie, they nodded.

The group had quickly gathered in front of Kokichi, ready to protect him from what was to come. Kokichi felt a hand at his shoulder, it was Ken “Listen Kokichi, whatever will happen will not be good, go hide at the underground abandoned church, the maze there will help you if Shuichi makes past us” Ken handed him a key “Now go” he didn’t need to be told twice, Kokichi quickly bolted outside.

“Oh my, it seems my bitch has escaped, if you all would be so kind as to step aside it would please me” Miu ran outside but the remaining former students, plus Shuichi’s own uncle stood their ground.

“Shuichi, please, my sweet nephew, come back to us” Shuichi trembled as he gripped his chest.

“U-Uncle … f-friends … someone … help m-m-me” he sounded in pain.

“SHUICHI!” His uncle quickly ran to his only for him to get kicked in the gut and kicked hard enough that he hit the wall, laughter from Shuichi filled the room.

He looked at _his_ friends and none moved, they were all there ready to fight him, but … they were afraid, none of them have ever met or faced against a demon before.

“Pathetic bastards” he raised his hand to everyone that stood in front of him, dark wind blew and wounds formed on their bodies as they were all held in the air and then thrown onto the floor.

Happy with his attack, Shuichi was going to leave, but there at the door stood Iruma Miu with a metallic backpack in her hands, the door behind her closed as a barrier was formed around the chapel looking build preventing anything to leave or enter, it was Himiko’s magic, one of the strongest mages from their group.

* * *

Without wasting a second Miu got into position “Kiibo, let’s do it!” the other who was on the floor with a few scratches nodded. He jumped at the exact moment Miu pressed a button on the big metallic backpack. The backpack shot multiple pieces that attacked to Kiibo’s body like an armor, on his left hand a canon got attached, a jetpack attached to his back and to back him up a sword that he held with his right hand.

What was left of the machine Miu wore on her back, four tentacle came out from them, the top had a canon each, it did not surprise anyone that Miu had that kind of thing, but Kiibo looked really cool.

She reached her hand into the backpack and pulled out a vial, the vial had a substance that kept changing colors “That vial” Miu smirked, it seemed that Shuichi knew exactly what she had in her hands.

Miu drank the substance and right there, a strong magical power came from the inventor that never held magic before “Tch, you dumbass, you drank a small amount of liquid magic … you’ll be lucky if your body can handle that and not break” the ones that were on the floor, unable to stand grew worried for the inventor.

“I-I … never planned on using this power like this, I had plans to build this into Kiibo’s robot suit, but we had no time to prepare this to turn him into the unbeatable Ultimate Hope” it was Shuichi’s time to grow afraid, did Miu just say that Kiibo was an Ultimate Hope … things were about to get interesting … and dangerous for Shuichi.

“E-Even though I know what might be my outcome for consuming this … it’s gonna give me the means to protect everyone and bring back the Shuichi we all know and love” Shuichi felt a battle coming … after last time with Komaeda he had wanted to play again, but this time against someone who had not spent years storing power … what better target than the current Ultimate Hope himself.

“We are not gonna run away from this!” Miu’s canon weapons started to glow “If there’s a chance we might die, we’ll defeat you before we end up dying!”

Kiibo’s jetpack turned on and he went at amazing speed towards his former friend, his sword lighting up with intense energy, he sliced at Shuichi but he had dodged.

Shuichi went to his pocket and pulled out a knife … a knife … just who brings a knife to a wedding …

He attempted to slice Kiibo who was now vulnerable, but before Shuichi got close enough to connect his knife Miu shot at him with her … tentacle canon things … really, no one knew what to call that.

Kiibo and Miu stood back by back “Suddenly things went wrong, you damned virgin showed out to be quite the evil freak!” the magic power she had focused on her middle finger and pointed it skyward.

Four thunderbolts shot down from the sky towards Shuichi, but swiftly he dodged “With our plan to save everyone, we will take you down, so … let’s fight on!” the canons pointed at Shuichi who was still dodging the thunderbolts and shot at him. It was a direct hit that forced him to lose focus of his own power.

“Here we go, its round two Shuichi, I hope you’re ready!” Kiibo was once again on Shuichi, his sword connecting to the other’s blade on a flurry of hits.

“You tried to destroy hope … things were going back … but sorry to say, this is my time to shine!” Kiibo was confident in his strength and Miu’s inventions.

He then jumped into the air and with the help of his jetpacks managed to get into position to shoot Shuichi with a beam from his arm canon sending him in Miu’s direction.

“Urgh … you bastar-ACK!” electricity shot through him, it was Miu’s magic.

Her canons charged energy and shot at Shuichi like machine guns “Well … this is quite the turn of events … I never wanted to do this … but now, after all the shit you pulled on us, on Kichi … now, it’s hit or miss!” while her canons shot at him she ran towards Shuichi, giving the impression she was going to attack.

“I don’t think we’ve ever had a choice after you came back, so now I must fight and find the bright future you’re stealing from Kichi”

With ease he dodged the bullets and went for a mortal wound on Miu … but he forgot Kiibo. With amazing speed he arrived to Shuichi’s left side, the detective’s eyes growing with worry as Kiibo kicked him in the face, a jetpack at the back of his heel forcing his attack to be stronger and send the evil detective flying.

The couple was back to back once again, both wearing a proud smile “You two, have always been happy, but now the love you two had is grey and dead, we won’t allow you to hurt anyone else, we are everyone’s one and final stand! We’re the true hope that’ll save everyone!” they said once again in unison, Shuichi laughed at that their statement … they are the true hope … then they must fall to his despair.

As predictable as they were, the one wearing robotic armor was the first to advance … like before “In the past, you and Kokichi used to love each other oh so much, so now for my friend, I’ll use my power to vanquish this evil inside of you!” Kiibo tried and tried again to hit Shuichi, but Shuichi seemed to be skilled in combat, Kiibo was not, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

Knowing what would happen, Shuichi stopped moving as he watched him fly high, his eyes landed on Miu who was about to attack again.

Lightning shot at him again … her magic was strong because of that vial of liquefied magic … just how on earth did she got that “I never wanted to do this … you were one of my friends, but now here you are, threatening everyone with despair, so to protect my friends … seems like my choice is obvious, I must fight you now!” her body began glowing as her power grew stronger and stronger, it resembled how Komaeda’s power had grown when he was going to fight but … her power didn’t reach Komaeda’s feet, her’s was way weaker … but still concerning.

“I can feel a fire, deep in my soul” her voice echoed on the walls of the Atua chapel, magic circles forming above her head, the backpack opening and revealing a pair of riffles, they went to the magic circle and they fired intense powerful bullets at Shuichi, the kind of bullets that might kill him, he could no longer play and had to get serious.

“I am forced to fight you … this is my duty to all my friends, I won’t … let you stand and win!” somehow Shuichi made it past the bullet hell Miu was giving him, he sliced and hit air, Kiibo had come down and with his jetpack he managed to be fast enough to get his girlfriend out of harm’s way.

Her attack resumed “We are everyone’s Hope … and we will win this together!” her own canons were shining dangerously, the beams crossed and sent to Shuichi an attack that he could not dodge, it was either be hit or defend, he went with the latter and even though he defended it still hurt like hell.

Miu’s magical power started to fade, the liquid magic she consumed was already vanishing, her own canons were also out of commission as her previous attack gave them quite the damage, but the duo wasn’t done yet “Kiibo, now!”

Some spheres fell on the floor, they blinked blue and then red before they exploded “ARGH” Shuichi was now with wounds that had to be addressed, they thought that would be enough but … the wounds began to heal themselves.

Knowing there was only one thing to do now, Kiibo flew downwards, sword meeting knife “As I said before, you will not defeat me, everyone believed in me to win this, with their hope … with their belief, I won’t fall, I will defend them!” Kiibo managed to push Shuichi backwards.

He shot bullet after bullet towards the demon, he only managed to get two shots in, before Shuichi was all over him again, trying to give him a mortal wound, but Kiibo wasn’t ready to give up, even if his own muscles were screaming for him to spot for a second.

“Worry not everyone, I will not give up, I shall win this fight and bring back the Shuichi we know, I am the Ultimate Hope and I won’t fall, now let us go, only one of us will wi-“ something hit him.

Shuichi had moved so quickly that it was impossible for humans, Kiibo looked down and saw the cut that went from his right shoulder to the right side of his waist, the blade not only cut the armor … it cut his skin as well.

He backed away in disbelief and in pain “KIIBO!” Miu’s scream echoed on the chapel, Shuichi chuckled.

“N-No … I can’t f-fall here” casually, Shuichi walked closer to him.

“Allow me to tell you otherwise” the blade of his knife grew red and shot a beam the pierced his armor and … pierced Kiibo’s heart, but Shuichi wasn’t done there, he used his own black magic and forced Kiibo’s armor to self-destruct … with him still inside.

On the floor laid a mess of what used to be a perfect and healthy human body, there was a hole on the stomach area, organs were torn and unrepairable, blood oozed everywhere, bones could be seen and all of them were broken.

A scream, the most horrifying scream Shuichi had ever heard filled the chapel, his laughter followed it.

Miu ran at Kiibo’s corpse, not caring that Shuichi was right there “KIIBO NO! PLEASE, OPEN UP YOUR EYES, KIIBO PLEASE, DON’T LEAVE ME, KIIBO!” Shuichi had to hold back from falling to the floor and laugh right there and then.

“You should’ve just let me go after my bitch, you damned slut” while he passed the two he kicked Kiibo’s face. Shuichi got to the barrier, he closed his hand into a fist and then raised his middle finger, with ease the finger penetrated the barrier and it broke into pieces, another scream was heard, but this time from Himiko, breaking the barrier affected her as well.

“Hahahah … Koooookiiiichiiiii …. Here I cooooomeeeee” he walked outside with a maniac smile as everyone that was left inside the chapel were left with an awful despair that was settling in their hearts.

After ten minutes, the others had finally managed to be able to move, Kaede, Tsumugi and Angie focused their own healing magic to heal most of the wounds that everyone had in one cast … they managed to heal everyone … everyone but Kiibo, he was already dead.

Miu was sobbing, her face on Kiibo’s chest, somehow his chest didn’t suffer too much from the blast, but the rest of his body, with exception of the upper half was unrecognizable. All they could see when they looked to Kiibo’s side or to his lower half was torn clothes, ripped muscles, bloody flesh, broken muscles, and a pool of crimson around him and Miu. The smell quickly invaded everyone’s nose.

“Miu, I’m so sorry for your lost, he was, not a degenerate, he was one of the best males out there” Tenko tried to calm her, but that only made her cry more. Her first love, the person that never treated her badly, the person who was her whole world was just there on the floor, not speaking, not breathing, not … living.

* * *

The doors of the chapel were slammed open by a cloaked individual, a effeminate gasp came from said individual, probably a female “W-What happened here?” she asked to the group.

No one even bothered to ask who she was, they were all far too concerned with what just happened. Kiibo, one of their best friends had died, the one person who could not make enemies died there to protect them all.

The new person approached and quickly grew worried “Kiibo, oh no!” she kneeled next to him, right next to Miu, but Miu didn’t care, she was just there, trying to fool herself that it was all a nightmare.

Finally one of them spoke up “Who the fuck are you” Maki demanded.

“I’m S- … a concerned third party, call me S if you will” weird name, but they have seen and heard weirder.

She went to Kiibo’s head and opened his mouth, Miu reacted at that “W-what do y-y-you t-think you’re d-doing to h-him!” S pulled out a vial, it had golden water, as she opened the small vial she placed it at his lips and then glowing liquid entered Kiibo’s body.

“Stand back” she told Miu but she did not, S grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

“The fuck do you want, c-can’t you see th-“ a bright light came from Kiibo’s body.

Kiibo began floating in the air while enveloped by that warm bright light, the sound of his bones cracking was heard as his bones were reformed and put back in place, the blood on the floor returned to his body as his muscles and flesh did as well, his torn organs began fixing themselves and returned to his body until skin covered his body once again.

The light vanished from the Ultimate Hope’s body … he did not move or breathe at all, he was just … fixed.

Kiibo’s eyes shot open as he took a quick intake of air “KIIBO!”  Miu ran towards her boyfriend and hugged him, she kissed him on the cheek over and over again and then she gave him a kiss on the mouth “NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!” she was crying again, but out of happiness.

The despair that was in the room left, happiness had returned to the group, a miracle had happened, Kiibo was rescued from the cold bony fingers from death herself.

“… This is not good, neither of the two are here, I must find them” the female told herself as she approached the door.

Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards, she was turned around and hugged by Miu “Thank you so much for saving his life!” she screamed a bit too close to the other’s ear.

“Uh … no problem, I wouldn’t allow him to die, now excuse me, I have to find those two” Kiibo’s voice stopped her.

“By those two you mean Shuichi and Kokichi?” Kiibo said as he got back on his feet, a scream echoed on the room. Confused he tilted his head.

Tsumugi, Kirumi and Kaede had blood running down her noses, Himiko had her eyes covered by Tenko with one hand, her other hand covered her own eyes, Maki was wide eyed and blushing, Miu was also blushing and had drool running down her face.

The guys were as shocked as the girls.

“Would you please look down” the new female informed him, and so he did, he looked down and saw that his genitals were exposed.

“AAAAAHHH!” both hands went to cover himself as the most furious blush overtook his face.

“Here” the female took off her cloak, she was a blonde woman that had her hair in two ponytails, she also wore a black full body suit. Kiibo quickly took the cloak to cover himself, she also handed him some rope so that he could tie it so that when he walked the cloak wouldn’t show his lower half.

“Thank you so much” the other smiled before talking.

“So, anyone here knows where are those two?” none answered, they knew that Kokichi had ran away and Shuichi went after him, but no one truly knew where Kokichi had gone to.

“Ugh … I know where, they are” the oldest of the all, Saihara Ken said out loud.

“Unc- I mean, sir, please, you are hurt” she seemed suspicious.

“Nonsense, only a bit sore, Kokichi went to the old church, the maze system that place has is the best place for him to hide so I told him to go there” she thanked him and began to make her way to the old church, the others followed but Kiyo was there thinking about something.

“Yo, Kiyo, something wrong?” Ryoma asked him, after being with him when they were traveling he had got to know the anthropologist better.

“No … it’s not about something being wrong it’s just … that face, I know that I’ve seen her face before” after a few seconds he shook his head and left the chapel with Ryoma, but for some reason, her face kept bugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, I promised a second chapter today and I got it delivered ...  
> But still ... I feel bad for what I made Kiibo go through, and for what I made Miu go through, but luckily for them, the mystery woman named "S" saved Kiibo (It's obvious who she is)
> 
> Now ... next chapter ... well ... well *begins sweating* ... I'm gonna say it now
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND YES I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITTING THE PAIN ONE OF OUR BELOVED CHARACTERS WILL SUFFER.
> 
> ...
> 
> What will happen next chapter is one of the main characters will suffer ... alot ... guess I don't need to say who will suffer after the whole theme I've gone with ... I am truly, very sorry.  
> Also, I love my new autocorrect, its so reliable that my search for stupid mistakes has been minimized greatly.


	8. A Battle Between Two Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi made his escape to the old Church.  
> 'Shuichi' made his way there and follows Kokichi.  
> A certain someone is not pleased with what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .  
>  SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG WITH ME!  
> I WANTED TO MAKE A SAD-ISH STORY, NOT THIS, I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO SUFFER LIKE THIS, OH GOD, WHY DID MY HEAD CREATE THIS PLOT!

Kokichi was inside the old church, he had found the locked door where the key, handed to him by Shuichi’s uncle, fit to. He wasted no time in entering, but fate seems to hate Kokichi, he had planned on locking the door from inside but there was no keyhole, hopefully if Shuichi searched the church he would assume the door was locked.

Kokichi was a person that was easily bored by nature so he took that golden chance to explore, the ruins of the old church … what greater place to explore than this.

He went down the old hallway, it was dusty and cold, clearly no one had been there for quite a while or someone forgot to hire, he decided to go with the former.

The whole place gave off a weird vibe.

_Well duh, dumbass, this is an old church, aka the perfect set for a horror movie where you are the chick that’s being chased by crazy bonkers boyfriend and you’re gonna get fucking murdered here, so take it from me Kichi … RUN BITCH RUNNNN!_

_… I hate you …_

He shook his head, trying to force that annoying voice to fade.

Silence was all that remained, he walked down the cold corridor and opened a wooden door in front of him, leading him to a small room, another door at the end of said room.

The place just screamed creepy, there were two angel statues there, the one of the female angel had broken wings and … something pink and sticky coming from the eyes, as he went to examine  the statue he noticed that the pink and sticky liquid was coming from inside the statue.

As Kokichi placed his hand on the face of the statue he heard something.

_“Here in this world … our prayers finally … have been answered, the light is back … to shine … the demon of old … tricked fate itself, now here he is to end this … for good … not a human … not a demon … not an angel ... a mystic ... he knows not what he is … a half breed he is … the answer to our prayers as he’ll be the one to slay the evil … let evil rise … let it grow strong … our hero is here to end the pain … ooohh poor child … child who suffered so much … you suffered for being a half breed … worry not child … love has been shown to you … now save the one that saved your own soul … save … all … of us … we … beg … of you”_

He quickly retracted his hand from the statue.

_WHAT THE LIVING FUCK!_

_Told ya bitch, told ya_

* * *

Shuichi and Shiro were walking to Concordia. Shuichi was wearing a cloak to hide his identity, Shiro had feared that someone recognized him as Junko but … one hundred years passed, everyone believed she was killed, no one was bound to recognize him.

Shiro, unlike Shuichi, wasn’t wearing that many clothes to hide himself, just a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, a black jacket and he had a Katana with him, alongside all of his hidden knifes.

“Remember Shuichi, we have to always attack together, don’t let my openings vulnerable and I don’t let yours vulnerable” the other nodded.

As they were walking Shuichi noticed they weren’t going to the church, it worried him to the point of asking Shiro.

“I’ve casted a spell on Concordia so I can see where everyone is, right now our target is at a custom made chapel” he nodded again.

The two were on the outskirts of the town, Shuichi knew the place they were at, it was  where the old creepy church used to be, the same church where a guy murdered all the nuns inside, for what reason he did that Shuichi never knew, not him, his uncle or even the police force managed to get information out from the guy.

“Ugh” he stopped dead on his tracks, looking back at the other. Shiro was kneeled on the floor in pain.

“Shiro! Are you okay?”

“Not really …” he panted.

Shuichi knew they had to hurry but he couldn’t leave him there “Master … take this” he was handed a bottle with a warm shining golden liquid.

“That over there is something I’ve been holding on my hundred year sleep … that called Waters of Life, and as the name suggests it can challenge fate itself and bring back the dead … sad thing is that I only have one bottle so it can only be used in someone”

Immediately Shuichi’s worries grew “Why are you giving me this?”

“… A battle is going on, I fear someone might die … please hurry to the chapel, I’ll be there in no time” Shiro gave him a smile, Shuichi nodded and left running towards the chapel.

 

…

 

He got back up, no pain at all on his body

“I hope you can forgive me for lying master … I still can’t allow you to fight Junko … this is my fight, but I promise I’ll have your body back” he turned to the direction of the old church and ran towards it

 _Now Junko … it’s time we finish this … you did not followed my warning and now … I am here to finally put an end to this._  

* * *

There was nothing creepier than placing a hand in a statue and suddenly the voices of many nuns filling your head. Kokichi knew that place was fucked up on a whole new level.

Not wanting to be on that room anymore he went for the door that he had not opened yet, his hand grabbed the handle, turned it and.

“What … closed … Well … I guess I can go back and find anoth-“ a voice came from the door he had entered.

“Kooooookiiichiiiiiii … where aaaareeee youuuu myyyy looooveeee” he trembled.

_OH SHIT BITCH, I TOLD YOU, YOU’RE GONNA GET MURDERED BY THAT SEXY LOOKING SHUICHI, HE’S GONNA STAB YOU TO DEATH … PROBABLY WITH HIS AHOGE._

_… first of all, how is he here already, second of all,  THE FUCK???_

He looked again at the closed door and tried to open it again, it did not.

He heard something moving in the room he was in. The angel statue that cried that pink liquid had her mouth open, many whisper like screams came out.

 _“To stop the evil, our souls we must give, so flee poor child caught in this hell”_ She said, most likely to Kokichi as the statue somehow gained life, placed itself in front of the door and returned to her statue like mode.

_THE FUCK, TIMES 2???_

The door that was blocked opened slightly, just to be stopped by the angel statue.

“~Kokichi~ Come on out …~” Shuichi’s voice sounded menacing.

Afraid Kokichi looked again at the other door, he turned the handle and then began ramming the door, he had to break it down.

“Kokichi~” dark power came from the door Shuichi was in.

“AHAHAHAHA!” A dark blade pierced the angel’s chest, the same pink liquid coming out from it, it almost resembled blood, more screams could be heard as the blade was slowly cutting the door upwards alongside the statue.

“Oh no, oh nononono, c’mon, open up!” he rammed the door harder and harder.

_DUDE C’MON, DO IT, DON’T BE THE CHICK THAT ALWAYS DIES ON MURDER MOVIES!_

_CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!_

_NO I CAN NOT, IF YOU DIE I DIE TOO, I’M YOUR CONSCIENCE NOW GET TO IT, DON’T GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU BY THAT SEXY LOOKING DETECTIVE … I still can’t believe we’re going to die virgins …_

_SHUT UP!_

He groaned at the comments his own conscience had made, but still he kept ramming the door … until …

“GYAHAHAHA … I fooouuuunnd youuuuu, Puhuhu” he looked back, Shuichi was there, he had managed to break in, the dark blade in his hands had that pink liquid from the statue and … some red liquid that resembled blood.

Kokichi began ramming the door faster, Shuichi approached him slowly, step by step, until he was right next to Kokichi, he lifted his sword into the air and then pulled downwards to hit Kokichi, but right before the blade could connect, Kokichi managed to break down the door and started running down the new hall like a mad man, trying his best to escape Shuichi.

As he looked back he saw a look of amusement on his former boyfriend, he too started to chase after Kokichi.

* * *

Door after door, hall after hall … Kokichi ran … his leg muscles hurting from running, but he did not stop, if he did Shuichi would get to him, he kept running until he had two paths presented to him, right or left … on the right he had a door, on the left he had a corridor and quite a few big boxed.

Being the smart individual he was he noticed Shuichi wasn’t there so he had little time, but time nonetheless to do something to flee. Kokichi went to the other door, opened it and dropped the wedding ring he was supposed to give to Shuichi on the floor, he then ran to the other hallway and hid behind one of the boxes.

Shuichi didn’t take long to reach the hallways presented. Quickly he noticed the opened door and the ring shining in the floor, he walked towards the door.

_TAKE, THE FUCKING, BAIT!_

_… I normally don’t agree with you but JUST FUCKING TAKE IT!_

Kokichi heard the sound of Shuichi sniffing the air, he turned around with that wicked smile “Good idea Kokichi, but I can smell your sweet scent from a mile away” Shuichi began walking to the hall Kokichi had indeed went to and that was his hint to dip the fuck out.

He was again on another very long hallway, just who had the idea of making a maze like tunnel system underneath a church.

He looked behind him, darkness filling the tunnel behind him, he couldn’t see Shuichi but he could hear him and feel him.

Another door, it wasn’t locked luckily.

The new room was rather big, almost like a underground church, many benches that were normally used on churched, a small altar, a red carpet that went from said altar to …

ANOTHER DOOR, DIP THE FUCK OUT KICHI, RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!

He didn’t need his mind to tell him to do so.

As he went to go to the door he tripped to floor … or rather, something or someone made him trip.

He looked to his feet and was mortified, there were two mannequins that resembled himself holding down his legs, a scream escaped his lips.

Both mannequins, somehow stronger than him, dragged him to the altar and placed his body on the table that was there, they held a arm and leg each, a third mannequin came along and held his head.

Kokichi was trembling the entire time, he knew that those things could only have been made by Shuichi … and talking about Shuichi, he had arrived, a smug grin on his face.

“Puhuhu … just look at what we’ve got here, my sweet toys managed to capture the bitch that left me on the altar, tsk tsk Kokichi, don’t you know it’s not polite to do that to me?” Kokichi wanted tell Shuichi to go fuck himself, but his voice refused to work.

“Now now … a slut like you needs … punishment” a grin like the ones Miu would have when exited replaced the crazy look Shuichi had, he even had drool running down his face.

His sword began glowing as it turned back into a knife.

He walked to the altar and stoon on Kokichi’s right side.

“Now now … let’s have fun!” he sliced the knife on Kokichi’s chest forcing him to hiss In pain, the slash had been enough to rip his shirt open as Shuichi went for it and removed the rest allowing Kokichi’s chest to be exposed, Kokichi felt so exposed there that he couldn’t help the tears from forming on his eyes.

“P-Please … stop … I-I’ll do anything” there he was … begging again … and he hated himself for that, Shuichi seemed to enjoy it as he leaned his head to Kokichi’s ears.

“A bit too late now” he whispered. Shuichi didn’t gave Kokichi any time to think as he grabbed Kokichi’s ear … and cut it off with the knife in the other hand.

A soul chilling scream echoed on the underground church room, Kokichi did not held the tears back this time, a small pool of blood began forming where his head was placed at.

“Now … let’s give you more pain … let me hear more of those adorable screams” he let og of Kokichi’s ear as it fell where his ear used to be, more blood escaped his body.

Shuichi locked his eyes onto Kokichi’s, trying to decide what part of his body he should hurt now, and then it dawned on him, he had been looking at it the entire time.

With one hand, Shuichi forced Kokichi’s left eye to stay open even when he wanted to close.

“N-No …  SHUICHI, NO, PLEASE!” He didn’t hear him as he shoved the knife into the other’s eye.

“AAHHH, MY EYE … STOP!” Shuichi laughed, he was enjoying that far too much.

“Will it come out, huh huh? Will it? Will it????” Shuichi pulled the knife out alongside Kokichi’s left eyeball, drawing out more blood from Kokichi.

Kokichi was a mess, he couldn’t do anything but scream, beg and cry.

_OH SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, I MOTHERFUCKING TOLD YOU, YOU’RE GOING TO BE THE DEAD MOVIE CHICK, FUCK!!!_

Shuichi looked at Kokichi like if he was a canvas, like his blood was paint and he was creating art by causing pain to the small plum haired male.

Another grin.

“Shuichi … p-please … c-c-come back t-to me, please … I wanna see m-my kind Shu again” even with all the pain he had he still wanted to see Shuichi being … normal … how stupid of him.

That caused Shuichi to laugh once again, he grabbed Kokichi’s right hand forced him to stop having his hand in a fist and then he cut each of Kokichi’s fingers, more blood, more screams, more excitement. Shuichi moved to Kokichi’s legs and stabbed each leg multiple times, he was enjoying himself. He went to the other arm, grabbed a new knife and shoved it on Kokichi’s palm. Kokichi could barely scream, his mouth was dry, his throat hurt, his entire being hurt.

Shuichi was panting heavily, knife dropped next to Kokichi’s fingerless hand.

Both of Shuichi’s hands grabbed Kokichi’s belly, he grabbed thightly on his skin and started pulling.

“S-Shu … stop!!” he did not, he kept pulling, still having that evil smirk.

“SHU, IT HURTS, STOP!” he was not stopping, he only started laughing.

“SHU!” that was Kokichi’s last scream as Shuichi tore open his belly, blood oozing out, the pain unbearable to the point Kokichi couldn’t speak, or even breathe correctly, the only thing he could do correctly was allow the tears from his non damaged eye to run down his face.

Shuichi was happy with what he had done, he was overjoyed with the sight of blood escaping the other, with the bruises Kokichi’s body had, how the color contrasted with his skin, how Kokichi couldn’t even say a word, how he could see his organs.

Before delivering the final blow, Shuichi grabbed his knife and shoved it on Kokichi’s stomach, he would’ve screamed if he could, but he no longer could, his body began growing cold and his vision hazy.

All he could see was that knife turning into a spear, he could see Shuichi get on top of the table and lift the spear above his head … he remembered how his nightmare was just like that.

“Any finals words my beloved Kokichi?” that mad smile grew even bigger.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK, I DON'T WANT TO DIE, ESPECIALLY A VIRGIN_

_... do you think I want to die, especially to the former love of my life_

_..._ _FUUUUUUUCK!_

Kokichi stayed in silence, he couldn’t speak due to the pain, he could only accept his fate.

He repeated, as he had his eye closed and awaited the spear to come down on his head and kill him … but what happened surprised him … no spear came down on him.

“ACK!” … he heard Shuichi’s voice.

He slowly opened his eye, and it grew wide.

Shuichi’s spear had turned back into a knife that was still on his hand but what surprised him … was the knives that were stabbed on his chest, head, and arms.

One more knife was thrown and it hit Shuichi right in the middle of his head “Y-You …” a hand appeared behind him and shot a blast of energy sending him to the other side of the room, the unstable wall that was there fell right on top of him.

 _“Light … bright … divine”_ he heard them again, he heard the nuns singing once again _“Our, hero arrived … Despair shall flee … for our hero, will spare none”_ footsteps was all he heard.

Someone was approaching him, the person came was heading to the altar, Kokichi managed to catch a glimpse of the person “S-Shiro?!” he managed to get it out as a whisper, the blood that was in his mouth making it even more difficult to speak.

Shiro raised his hand, in between his finger there were knives, he threw three simultaneously at the mannequins that were holding down Kokichi.

Each knife pierced their heads, a magic circle was formed where the knives where at. Their bodies grew black and then into ashes.

_OH YES! HE JUST FUCKED UP THOSE LOOKALIKES, I LIKE HIM MORE NOW_

Once the threat was over Kokichi saw the worry in his face as he held him.

Kokichi tried to speak but it came out as a whimper due to the pain he was feeling.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay, I will fix you” Kokichi knew that HAD to be a lie, there was no one that had magic powers strong enough to heal someone that was about to die and without causing damage to the user or to the person being healed.

Kokichi was proven wrong as the green light escaped Shiro’s body and went to Kokichi’s body. That green warm light reattached his fingers, his ears, all the cuts on his body began closing, his organs were fixed as his open belly closed and was fully healed, even the eye that had been pulled out of him had been placed back on his eye socket and restored to normal.

Shiro was out of breath “You will be sore … and you won’t be able to move for a while … but you’ll be okay” after regaining his composure he sends a glare towards the pile of rubble that Shuichi was under off.

He walked down from the altar and began walking towards him, Kokichi with the little strength he had, managed to turn his head to see what was happening, although healed he couldn’t see that well from his left eye.

Shiro walked slowly, the air grew colder, Kokichi felt a menacing aura coming from his rescuer. The rubble was blown into oblivion by Shuichi as he got up, no knives on his body, and wounds closed and healed.

“Tch, you fucker, who do you think you are to do as-“

“I warned you” Shiro interrupted him “… I’ve got to ask you … do you think that even the worst person can change … do you think something as evil as you can be a good person if you just … try?” Shuichi began laughing at that.

“It doesn’t matter, people are good or evil to get what they want, and what I want … well … you know what I want …” he was grinning again “… but what I want right now … is to end your life as I did to that old man”

_He … he killed him?_

_OH SHIT, WHAT A REVELATION!_

_Shush you_

Shiro chuckled “… I see …”

Shiro’s power grew quickly, the room wasn’t as dark as it used to be as Shiro’s magical power seemed to make the air shine with power.

Shuichi didn’t wait another second, he wanted to get that over with before something that he did not knew about changed odds against him, he tried to focus his own power … he couldn’t.

“… Oh fuck … this is a Komaeda complex isn’t it, you’re going to force my magical power to stay unused” Shiro giggled, Shuichi knew this was going to be another pain in the ass battle where he had to win with skill alone, and his skill was focused on magic.

“You see, I’ve been thinking, about you and me, I remember the time that we both have met, I remember our, deadly dance, knife on knife we danced but we were forced to stop”

A gasp “Y-You!” he said, fear on his face.

“Ehehe … Today should’ve been such a beautiful day, sun shining, people laughing, a wedding would take place … but a monster like you ruined all the happiness that was to exit … On beautiful days like the one today should've been … bastards like you should’ve died long ago” a new power was on the room, the voices that Kokichi had heard before were there.

_“Here he stands … the hero of past … here he stands to save all that live”_

_“He won’t fall down, despair shall bow down, and mercy’s empty from our hero’s heart”_

_“Tonight’s the night, a night for bloodshed, so that the past won’t repeat in the future”_

_“Here is our prayer, cast on the heavens, Oh up above our prayer … was answered”_

_“Hero of our prayer, our souls we gift to you, so that your undying strength puts an end to this … threat”_

The voices came to a halt, Shiro’s power began growing again.

“Ya know, I’ve been thinking” his iris’s quickly turned to red “About the two of us” Shuichi began backing away “Was this preordained, or was this meant to be?” around him formed spikes … icicles “I once believed, that you could be good, but now I’m pissed off, no long I believe, I know fighting means nothing, but I’ll fight anyways!” he vanished.

The icicles hit Shuichi from behind, blood coming out from the front of his chest, he looked back and was met with an air kick sending him to the benches of the underground church.

“I can’t feel a bit of good from inside of you, you decided on mass genocide, now here I am and I’ll prevail!” he pointed towards Shuichi, he began floating in midair, a blue glow around him, Shiro harshly pointed to the wall and he was shot towards it.

A scream came from the detective, icicles breaking while on his body.

“If you’re smart you’ll give up now, because you won’t like what happens next, if you come forwards I’ll wreck you, this awful game you have I must end tonight, and avenge everyone I could not protect!” Shuichi felt his power flowing through him, seems like his self-healing was still active.

With speed impossible for a human being he attacked Shiro, slash after slash after slash … no blood, Shuichi failed to hit Shiro every single time as Shiro just moved his hips or ducked to dodge his attacks.

“Guess you wanted to fight …” he vanished again. Something grabbed Shuichi by his hair, a wall of ice formed in front of him, his head was shove into the wall breaking it.

Shuichi assumed it was Shiro, and he assumed correctly.

“You fight till everything dies around you … Your power is now stuck, you’re filled with Despair I can see, you sold your soul that came from hell … You even killed your family!” he snapped his fingers.

Right bellow Shuichi the floor shifted, a pillar formed, hitting Shuichi on the belly and sending his body to the ceiling, the pillar kept pressing as if it would crush him.

His eyes went demonic again, he shoved the blade into the stone pillar, it cracked and broke, Shuichi used the ceiling to shoot himself away from the pillar … but Shiro didn’t allow that.

He pointed once again at Shuichi. What remained of the pillar broke into millions of tiny pieces and each shot at Shuichi like bullets, none pierced his skin, but Shiro was sure that it hurt like hell when he saw Shuichi wide eyed and trying not to scream.

“I know there’s no point to life … if you are to ruin everything … Everyone lived day by day forgetting your existence …” icicles formed again, they all shot at Shuichi.

“There’s no point in trying to escape, trust me you had your place in history, now it is time to set the scales right, you won’t fool fate for much longer now … have you even wondered if you are real?” Shiro’s attack came to a halt, blood ran down Shuichi’s body.

Sweat came down Shiro’s face “I’ve … seen what’ll happen next … Paid to him my final respects …” eyes shined again, Shiro’s fighting style changed, instead of dodging Shuichi and using ranged magic he jumped through time and space, landing right in front of Shuichi, a flurry of punches were sent towards the detective and none were blocked, Shiro gave a final and stronger punch in his gut and forced him to throw up.

“Y-You … f-FUCKER!” he sliced again but Shiro jumped again through time and space, landing where he had been the entire battle.

“It’s long time past for, this sacrifice of mine, I alone will end this awful game and I will fight for the one I care the most!” again more icicles formed, he shot them all at Shuichi but he had grown accustomed to that attack.

Shiro was please “I will break your damned will, make you bow to me, I’ll make sure you won’t get to kill anyone, I’ll stay here forever if I must to stop you!” he summoned those hands again, they shot at Shuichi, he dodged each of them until he was surprised by Shiro himself joining the attack, he was dual wielding swords.

As if he were dancing he attacked Shuichi, forcing the other to halt his movement and block … that was a severe mistake from him as he was hit by energy blasted by one of the hands and then hit my more icicles.

Shiro’s had a look on his eyes that made him look scary, again, only the word _demon_ was the best to describe what he could look like **“Swing … that knife ... around”** Shiro’s voice changed, Shuichi grew afraid, he kept attacking and Shiro only stepped back with each stab or slash.

 **“But know this … YOU WILL … GO … DOWN!”** After one of Shuichi’s stabs Shiro moved to his left side, pointed his hand to him and his body went flying to the wall, a scream of pain echoed on the underground church.

The silver haired male smirked, with a snap the floor was set on fire. Said flames on the floor shot upwards toward Shuichi, just how much power did Shiro truly held.

His face returned to normal “Once I knew light, once I knew love, once there was no need to fight like this” his voice returned to normal “Yet in that peace, I was forced to suffer, I remember them all, telling me that everyone can be a good person, but now I see the truth, I know now that hope is just a dying a ember, and I know … **You just want to see _him_ die** ” that feeling of danger filled Shuichi.

Icicle pillars came out from the floor, Shiro himself was ridding one that went to Shuichi. He dodged but not easily.

 **“I’LL FORCE YOU TO SEE HOW FAR YOU CAN DESCENT! AND WE WILL NEVER AMEND THIS MISTAKE!”** He jumped at Shuichi, he hit the floor instead, cracking it with the immense strength he had used … one hit … that’s all it would take and Shuichi would die … if Shiro managed to hit him once with the strength he had just used to break the floor as he did Shuichi wouldn’t live.

As he was still on the floor Shuichi went to strike him down, his attack was blocked.

“T-That’s … Komaeda’s scythe …” Shiro was now wielding the scythe that gave the other so much trouble on the past.

Kokichi who was now gaining mobility was scared, he had never seen such a thing before … such a display of power before … Shiro wasn’t someone to be taken lightly.

 **“You killed them all because it was your game, you're even trying to deny us light of day, so I will always stand in your way!”** Somehow Shuichi managed to not get hit by the scythe and went to slice Shiro at his neck … Shiro dodged.

Scythe and Knife met once again **“I guess we’re doing this the hard way!”** a burst of strength came from Shiro, it was so strong that he forced Shuichi’s knife to go flying away from his hand … the sheer intensity from the wind was enough to separate Shuichi from his lower half.

With a twirl Shiro knocked both upper and lower half of Shuichi to the end of the room, he wasn’t going to let him live.

 **“I won’t allow you to smile, I know how heartless you are, well goodbye damned bitch of the past, remember that there’s no prayers for you, I’ll make sure you don’t come out alive, your will I’LL FORCE TO BREAK, I will not be hit by your attacks!”** more hands formed behind him, they shot at Shuichi, a powerful explosion came from the side of the room he was in.

 **“… Come … at me … monster …”** The smoke began settling, Shuichi had somehow reattached his lower and upper half, he was very mad.

 **“You know, I gave up hope long ago, I don’t accept despair either, there’s no point in dreams ya know, when our perfect lives … can end … with a snap”** to add strength to his words he snapped his fingers, he grinned.

Gravity seemed to increase for Shuichi, he couldn’t move as fast as before, the same hands were summoned, this time, bigger and stronger, the began shooting at him.

 **“Once upon a time I tried to change your heart, I failed miserably, now here we are once again, face to face as we defile this holy place … I REFUSE TO LET YOU DESTROY ALL THAT IS GOOD!”** He changed his fighting style again to close ranged combat.

This time however … he wasn’t wielding any weapons. He tried to punch at Shuichi, the other dodged but when Shiro punched even the air got punched so hard that the wall that he had not touched broke down.

 **“I hate making promises … if I know that I can not keep them … Every single time you breathe we suffer more …”** they locked eyes **“Take it from me you monster … it’s time for this childish game you’ve been playing to end, it’s time for this to stop and that’ll happen on this bloody night!”** Shiro began a new attack, from his fingers thunderbolts came out, they went at Shuichi but they kept chasing him … as if they had life.

Shiro was starting to grow bored **“Why … are you … still fighting … Do, you think you’re right somehow?”** Shuichi had the audacity to nod to that.

 **“… No more bloodshed, No more violence, No more pain, No more death … at the end of this day I’ll force you into hell!”** as he opened his eyes, Shuichi was midair ready to slash at him, Shiro’s eyes began glowing once again, gravity increasing, Shuichi hard on the floor, he couldn’t even get back to his feet.

 **“You made countless mistakes as you fed your ego, but now hell is waiting for you as I end your Despair!”** he kicked Shuichi hard on the face, how was it that he was always able to send Shuichi flying from one end of the room to the other.

 

 _“Eeeeviil child you must ….”_ The voices of the nuns returned _“Give up here and now”_

 

_“He’s the answer to our prayer … you … will fall down tonight”_

 

_“You … tricked fate, now suffer … Even God has doomed you this night”_

 

_“Ichikawa Shiro … Remember his name … For he is the weapon made by God!”_

 

 _"To slice down ... all evil that you can create"_ **  
**

 

 **“So … long demonic creature … please do tell them ‘Hi’ from their best friend Shiro!”** icicles were summoned around Shuichi in a circular form, they shot down at him, he couldn’t dodge, all of them missed his heart.

 **“You should have accepted death so long ago, you won’t enjoy what I have for you, for everyone that perished I’ll stand here for eternity, time for me to end this game, time for me to wreck you, I will never turn around and flee, It’s time for me to stop your tail of Despair and blood, NOW PERISH TO MY REALITY!”** Shiro had a sword on his hand, it was different from all the other weapons, that one was giving out holy power.

Shiro began running towards Shuichi, he couldn’t move, but … he still had a card up his sleeve “Spear of Gungnir!” the knife transformed into a spear, he threw it and clearly missed Shiro, Shiro was about to strike down Shuichi but that was when he noticed his smile.

Time stopped for everything and everyone but Shiro, the world seemed to have turned gray, his soul escaped his own gray body, his eyes grew wide … he was never the target of the spear.

The spear had stopped very close to a Kokichi that had managed to get back on his feet, he had his eyes closed and arms in front of his face, clearly trying to block the attack.

 

. . .

 

The clock started ticking again.

* * *

 

. . .

 

The spear hit, blood was shed …

 

. . .

 

… yet Kokichi, felt no pain.

Slowly he opened his eyes and he was met with something that made his blood grow cold.

The tip of the spear had barely reached to pierced his skin, the tip of the spear was red with blood … Shiro had used his body as a human shield to protect Kokichi.

The scream of the souls of the nuns echoed on the room, Shiro’s magical power started to fade, the spear turned to dust and then said dust went to its master as it reformed into its original form, a knife.

Shuichi was laughing, he slowly approached Shiro. Shiro was now laying on the floor, the spear had pierced him right above the belly, missing any vitals but still, it hurt like hell.

“Any last words … weapon of god?” Shuichi was mocking him, but yet … Shiro smiled.

“I can’t believe that you … the all-powerful being, needed to use a trick so low as this to defeat me … I’ve won bitch” Shuichi prepared to hit Shiro with his knife, a pair of hands landed on his face.

It was Kokichi’s hands “… please … die” purple flames came from Kokichi’s hands and set Shuichi’s entire head on fire, he dropped the knife but it was caught midair by Kokichi. Kokichi took that chance and shoved the knife on his former lover’s belly and watched him fall to the floor and stop moving.

Kokichi ran to the one that had saved him “S-Sh-… I-I mean Ichikawa-chan, are you okay?”

“KOKICHI, RUN!” the plum haired male was shocked.

“How fucking dare you slut” he flinched, he looked behind him and there was Shuichi, not a single wound or burn on his body, the knife transformed again into a sword, he held it high and sliced down.

The sound of glass breaking was heard, fragments of a magical barrier falling to the floor alongside … a few locks of blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o... I'm still mad at myself because of the suffering I made Kokichi go through ... but at least, Shiro got there to rescue him.  
> Now ... about the ending of this chapter ... can you all guess what happened??
> 
> Also about chapter 9 ... you can expect more sadness ... more emotionally hurt Kokichi ... and a new battle ... I don't know if I can get chapter 9 out today, I took WAY too long at writting this chapter, and it's not even the biggest yet, that award goes for chapter 6, but seriously, this one came close of taking the biscuit, it only needed 1k and 600 more words to be the longest chapter I've wrote for this story.
> 
> I'm getting to work on the next chapter, and also I'll take any questions on the comments if anyone wishes to ask one or just state a theory or opinion


	9. Despair's Final Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's friends hurry to the church.  
> A new battle takes place, flames consume the evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news ... Kokichi will NOT suffer any more physical pain, he's safe from abuse.
> 
> I'd also like to point out something about last chapter, the dialogue I gave Shiro during his battle is quite different from Nagito's or even Miu and Kiibo's, he hints that he knew Junko on a more personal level, as if he had befriended her, he says stuff like 'I warned you' or 'Can the worse person change' or even the fact he says that there's no point to hope when she exists, Shiro wanted her to change but when he sees she can't he just states the obvious, he can't live knowing that while Junko exists the pain of her Calamity will always chase mankind, and will chase him more than anyone else since he belives that he and Junko are bounded by fate in a endless cicle of pain where they have to fighting.
> 
> Also the last line Shiro speaks 'This is my reality' is a hint for how Shiro sees everything, he believes all he is living is a lie, a set created by his own brain while he still is on a cryogenic state, that's why he asks those questions to Junko and why he can't really give his maximum power, the only time he believed what he was living was real was when Shuichi was in the picture, that's why that even if it was a dream, he protected Kokichi with his body.
> 
> Btw, So sorry for the late update, I'm posting this at 1 am because today was a really busy day so I barely had the time to finish this chapter, I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me

The group was following the mysterious blonde woman, they stopped when they saw her, not moving, just wide eyed as she looked to the sky.

Right above the church there were very dark purple clouds going on a circle, red electricity could be seen on those clouds, they could also feel the intense magical power that was coming from the church itself.

“… It can’t be … he can’t have …”

“Excuse me but what did you just say?” Kaede asked the mystery woman, she flinched not expecting the others.

“Um … it was nothing, we have to get there, now” Kaede nodded and she kept going after the other woman, the rest of the group following close.

Upon reaching the entrance of the church they could feel even more how powerful the magical power was, it came at them like wind blowing from inside the church as if trying to prevent them from going in.

“Nyeh, this is … very dangerous, not even I, the great Himiko, have this much power” the mage backed away from the door, fear showing through her eyes. The aikido master quickly hugged her and assured her that they’d be fine.

“Okay everyone” the woman began “I don’t know where they are inside this place, but we have to find them before anyone gets killed, I beg of you, help me find them and stop this”

“You have my support, you saved my Kiibo” Miu grabbed Kiibo’s arm and pulled him to her, she held him, fearing he’d vanish if she let him go just for a second

“Indeed, you did save my life, so I shall help you no matter the cost” After Kiibo, the entire group followed, they all wanted to help and prevent what madness was going on.

“You guys …” she gave them a big bright smile “… thank you all so much” a gasp came from the group.

It came from Shinguji Korekiyo, his eyes were wide, he backed away from the female and he was trembling, which was something very weird for him to do.

“I remember now, that face, that awful face of yours” even his voice was trembling.

“Yo, Kiyo, what’re you talking about?” Ryoma too began to feel concerned, the anthropologist rarely acted like that, and when he did it was never a good sign.

“She is none other than Enoshima Junko, the Ultimate Despair that caused the Calamity on the past” the group was silent, they looked at her, fear showing in their eyes, they trusted Kiyo on that since he studied very hard humanity and was almost never wrong when it came to those kind of things.

Junko was shocked, she didn’t met their gaze, a shadow of despair casted on her eyes.

“Is that true, are you Enoshima Junko?” Rantaro was the one to break the silence, the news not affecting him as much as it did the others.

“In a way … yes, I guess I am Junko, but … at the same time I am not” she informed them.

Maki had already a knife drawn “Stop talking nonsense, are you Junko, yes or no?” the air between the two was tense, and no, it wasn’t the intense magical power that was coming from the church, the air was really tense because of the two.

“… That doesn’t matter now” it was her response.

“Doesn’t matter?! We have to kn-“ Junko cut her before she could continue.

“Every second we waste here is another second we give Shuichi to kill Kokichi … I’m not gonna argue with you over this … whoever is with me come right now inside … if you decide not to follow me because of this new information … I won’t judge you” she turned around, opened the doors of the church, the magical power hitting them like a brick to the face, yet she ran inside like it was nothing.

“She’s right!” Tenko began “Although she caused the Calamity she might’ve changed, she even wants to rescue Kokichi, now we have to go inside and help her, let’s move ladies and menaces!” Kiibo, Miu, Himiko, Gonta, Kaede, Kirumi, Rantaro, Tsumugi and Ken accompanied Tenko as she led the group to storm the church.

“Atua tells Angie this church doesn’t please him, Atua says this place must go, but Angie cares deeply for Shuichi and Kokichi, even Atua does, so Angie will join” she bowed apologetically to the ones that were still outside and ran inside.

“Heh, she’s right … there might not be much I care about but … my friends are something I care about deeply, I’ll go in too, Angie wait up!” Ryoma followed her.

“B-Beautiful, the will they all share to save our friends, they even allow themselves to join Junko just to save them … this is something that I can not miss from an anthropological point of view, Kehehe” he casually walked inside before beginning to sprint.

“I … still don’t trust her” Kaito wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and gave her a reassuring smile.

“You don’t have to trust her Maki roll, just … work with her to save our friends, then … we can work out what happens from there!” Maki hated how stupid that idea was … but yet, she didn’t want her friends to die.

“… Fine” she finally gave in, the two dashed inside to reunited themselves with the remaining group.

* * *

 

Junko had followed a path, most specific the path filled with destruction, there was a broken door leading to a room with a broken angel statue, said statue had pink liquid all over it … how odd.

She didn’t pay much attention to the room as she ran to the other broken down. The path was pretty much a straight line, no new paths, only hallways and doors that were not broken but all left open.

Finally, Junko reached a place that forced her to stop and grow confused, there was a path to the left and to the right, there was an open door, and on the left there was a corridor that also had quite the big boxes … big enough to hide.

What path to follow … the right or the left … following the magical power wasn’t helpful either as it was passing through the walls.

She turned around as she heard the sound of footsteps, a group was following her, it was Tenko, Himiko, Kaede, Rantaro, Gonta, Kirumi, Tsumugi, Miu, Kiibo and Ken, Tenko was the first one to address to Junko.

“Listen here Junko, we don’t actually trust you, but it is possible for people to change so we will give you a chance, we don’t really know how you’re alive and … still looking like that after a hundred years, but you can prove to use you changed by helping us save our friends” of course Tenko trusted that Junko could’ve changed, Junko was a she after all.

“I thank you for your trust but … I really don’t know where to go now, those two could have gone one way or the other so I don’t really kn-“ Gonta moving to the right path stopped her from talking.

He got to his knees and grabbed something of the floor “Gonta find something” a ring, it was more accurate to call it a wedding ring, the wedding ring Kokichi was supposed to give Shuichi during the ceremony.

“Good job Gonta, you just found key evidence that told us the path they used, you are plainly awesome” he blushed at the comment from Tsumugi.

As they were about to head to the door, more people arrived, everyone but Maki and Kaito “Wait” Junko told them.

“I believe that this path is actually a trap” She informed them.

“Kehehe, what makes you say that, miss Ultimate Despair” she glared at Korekiyo and then looked at the others.

“Look at that door, it’s not like the others” they didn’t quite get what she meant, and Junko realized that.

She sighed “The other doors were clearly forced open or open with a lot of strength so that they slammed against the wall, this place is old, like really old so the wood should be very fragile, all the other doors were damaged and this one isn’t, and we have a ring in that path trying to give the idea they went there … sorry to say but I think this was a trap made by Kokichi to fool Shuichi into going in the wrong direction” they had to admit, she did have a point, all other doors were indeed damaged, and when given a decision a person can’t just stop and think so the door should be damaged, but it isn’t and its Kokichi they’re talking, of course when a decision would be handed to him he’d try to lead everyone on the wrong direction.

“I think she’s right” Kirumi broke the silence “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to stand on Junko’s side but … knowing Kokichi and seeing the damage on all the doors except this one it just has to be a trap” Junko felt slightly offended that everyone seemed to believe Kirumi after she repeated what she had just said to them, but of course she realized why they believed Kirumi and not her, her reputation as Ultimate Despair didn’t help her create trust between she and the others.

“Okay, we’ve got to-ugh” Junko quickly griped her chest.

_Oh no … not now … this stupid disease can’t kick in now … Shiro’s not here to help me with his magic …_

“Um … Gonta worried about Enoshima, she not seem well” Gonta had been the first to notice how she was, she was using her free hand on the wall so that she would not fall down, her face had grown paler as cold sweats began running down her face.

_T-That’s it … that medicine he made._

“… Would someone please open up my bag” She asked, strength clearly lacking.

They were all suspicious of doing so, but Gonta, being the perfect gentleman he was, helped her into a sitting position and then opened up her bag, all that was inside was some fruit and a vial.

He took the vial, assuming that was what she wanted and handed it to her.

With the bits of strength she had she opened it and drank it entirely.

In a matter of seconds the pain started to fade into something bearable, strength returned to her body, her face gained color again.

“Thank you … so much, now we must go” she was the first to run from the right corridor to the left one, not even realizing that Kaito and Maki had just arrived to the group.

As she ran she realized something, the intense magical power had changed, no longer she could feel the source that was giving off that light magic, only a source of dark magic, her worries forced her to stop holding back.

Training with Shiro did pay off, she no longer was wearing those weighted clothes, allowing her to be as fast as she wanted, the group that came with her was left behind as she ran down the hallway, a shout was heard echoing on the walls of the hallway “KOKICHI, RUN!” that voice … that familiar voice belonged to none other than Shiro himself.

Junko arrived to the underground church, eyes grew wide as she saw her real body with a sword that was about to Kokichi.

Junko jumped in front of the hit, her power gathering into a barrier … the blade cut right through her barrier as it shattered into tiny pieces, almost like glass, the blade kept slicing down, cutting off one of her ponytails and then the blade cut her from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist.

The sound of breaking glass was heard as the fragments of her magical barrier fell to the floor, alongside … locks of her blonde hair.

* * *

 

Footsteps.

The remaining people had arrived, they gasped as they let the scene in front of them sink into their heads.

Enoshima Junko had just used her body to shield Kokichi and a guy they didn’t know from Saihara Shuichi himself.

“N-No f-fucking way” Shuichi said as Junko raised a hand to him.

“Aurawave” the holy power escaped her fingers sending the detective flying to the end of the room, he fell on some rubble that had gathered there from the previous fight.

Junko didn’t have the strength to keep standing, she kneeled on one knee, a gasp came from behind her.

As she looked back she could see Kokichi’s horrified expression, he knew who she was, and he knew she was the monster that had been chasing Shuichi.

“MASTER!” Shiro shouted, he tried to get up but his wounded body wouldn’t let him.

“She’s your master!” Kokichi tried to ask but it sounded more like a statement then a question.

“S-Shiro … p-please … take Kokichi away from here” He shook his head.

“What’re you talking about” He got back on his feet despite the wound he had “I’m not taking anyone … I’m gonna stay and fight …” he tried to walk to Junko but fell on his knees.

“Tsumugi!”

“Oh, got it!” both Tsumugi and Kaede ran towards Shiro and began using their healing power on him.

“Hey Kokichi, you’re alright right … that freak didn’t touch you did he?” Normally Kokichi would have tried to defend Shuichi when Miu said something like that but he just couldn’t.

“If not for Shiro I would’ve died … I owe him a lot” Junko looked shocked with his answer, she almost looked like she was going to cry.

On the other end of the room Shuichi was, again, back on his feet and wanting to kill the lot “Well well” he began walking towards the group of people “Just look at what we have here, a former friend, a former lover, a bunch of bastards … and …” he locked eyes with Shiro “… a half breed” Shiro, who was now healed, backed away, eyes wide as he heard Shuichi, everyone else, except Kokichi, looked at him with surprise.

His head was low, he did not meet the eyes of anyone that was there “Oh, what’s wrong, are you sad or even ashamed that I revealed your awful little secret, the fact you’re not fully human, Puhuhu … Oh I would love to know what kind of blood runs in your veins to make you that strong, C’mon … tell me, its human blood and what?” Shiro kept quiet, never meeting the eyes of anyone else.

Shuichi was getting nearer, his former friends quickly prepared to engage him in battle if they had to “Huh?” Shuichi looked at Kiibo “Didn’t I already murder you, how the hell are you still alive?!”

“You would like to know that, wouldn’t you” he responded.

“Tch, doesn’t matter, by the end of this I’ll have all of you dead, starting with Kokichi, oh how I wanted to hold your beautiful face of fear for all eternity, but you just had to want to stay alive, oh well, c’est la vie … I guess” Shuichi stopped approaching them, eyes focusing on something that wasn’t all of them.

“… I … I won’t allow it” Junko was on her feet again, blood running down her body, legs trembling, magic power building, grin on her face.

She stepped forward “For everyone, that suffered for my mistake … for everyone that stands here, I’ll fight, I’ll fight with all my strengths and strengths I do not possess!” her power began growing again, wound closing, body beginning to shine.

Shiro seemed to respond to that as he broke from his daze “T-That power … it can’t be … EVERYONE GET BACK!” no one listened to him, they stood their ground.

“Foolish mortals, you should’ve heard Ichikawa when you all had the chance, now perish!” Shuichi’s knife grew red, he sliced it in the air sending a beam towards everyone that stood in front of him.

A snap was heard and they were all teleported to the corner where the door they had come in was, the attack Shuichi had launched barely hit Junko.

“Hey dude what was that for, we could’ve managed that attack!” Shiro didn’t look at Kaito, it seemed like his belief in himself was bigger than his own intelligence since everyone had a look on their faces that told they knew they were going to die if they got hit.

“Listen here, none of you have a chance, if you try to fight you’ll hinder my Master’s true potential … if you really want to be useful, stay here and don’t get hit” he informed Kaito.

The light around Junko grew stronger, Shuichi backed away at that, even Shiro was surprised as he mumbled something to himself.

The light around Junko seemed to combust, the air around her began blowing, the magical power increasing to new whole levels.

“The fuck … how do you have THAT power!” the silhouette of Junko began shifting slightly.

“W-What is happening?” Tsumugi asked with a shriek.

“A-Amazing, not once have I witnessed such power, kehehe, Enoshima Junko sure has quite a lot of surprises” Korekiyo was indeed impressed by what was happening to her.

Kokichi, instead of paying attention to the changes on Junko, was focused on Shiro and although he didn’t know the guy that well, he could tell that what was going on was worrying him quite a bit.

“Hey, Ichikawa … are you alright?” Kokichi asked him, the other nodded.

“I am fine Kokichi but … Master … this transformation … if not successful Master dies, and if it’s successful Master needs to end this quickly or else Master’s soul will be destroyed as a result … besides if Master doesn’t end this quickly the entire church will be set on fire …” All eyes were on him, except Junko’s and Shuichi’s.

“… Sorry can you repeat that again, I thought you said something about this church combusting”

Very seriously Shiro replied “Why yes it will, before I came in here I prepared a spell to go off thirty minutes after I first stepped in here, meaning that master only has ten minutes before this whole place starts going up in flames”

“ARE. YOU. STUPID!” Everyone said in unison towards him.

“I know it sounds stupid, but I’m an analytical person, I knew I would win … but I didn’t take Kokichi in account, that was my only mistake and it cost me victory, besides if I had allowed you to die Master would be heartbroken” that lifted more questions, why would Junko be heartbroken if Kokichi died.

“Can you explain me why would Junko be heartbroken?” Rantaro asked before Kokichi could, but received no answer, Shiro had focused on the two that were about to face each other.

One more burst of energy came from the intense bright light around Junko, she almost had all her strength gathered.

“Ugh … I … I … I WONT ALLOW THIS AGAIN!” knife once again evolved into a sword, he slashed the air sending another beam of energy towards Junko, but the beam fell to the light before hitting Junko.

Blasts of energy were shot towards Shuichi as a counter, Junko was about to begin her onslaught.

“Tch … eheheh … Actually … this might be fun … Come at me, former friend, I’ll show you the true power I hold!” the light subsided.

Junko stood there, her hair freed and shining with energy, her skin glowing, her body covered by an ocean blue colored armor.

“You won’t defeat me that easily” Shuichi grinned, finally, a good challenge where his power level and hers were at a similar level, skill would define the winner.

“Oh don’t worry _friend_ … I never expected you to go down easily” another fight was about to take place.

“All may have failed but I promise to you, I won’t fail, not after what you did to so many people, I won’t let you get away with what you’ve done, you hurt so many … even he who is so much brighter than the sun” tears ran down Junko’s face. She vanished.

Her fist connected to Shuichi’s belly. He threw up, clearly he didn’t expect that. A few gasps came from the ones that were watching.

“… C’mon Master … C’mon …”

Junko once again charged towards Shuichi, with a snap of fingers two katanas were summoned, she grabbed them and attacked Shuichi.

“This is for the love of my life!” before his attack connected Shuichi summoned a secondary sword to match Junko’s dual wielding style.

“You’ve just got to be kidding _friend_ that damned welp endowed all his trust way too easily!” a flurry of hits between the two, both receiving cuts from the others attacks, more Shuichi than Junko due to her armor protecting most of her body.

“If we keep this up I will have your head and a puddle of blood!” he dodged, grinning like mad, and stabbed both blades into the chestplate protecting Junko, the armor began cracking but the attack did not shed blood.

“Ahahaha, I’m having fun!” Junko placed one of her feet behind Shuichi’s, and shoved him, her foor forcing him to lose balance and fall, quickly she used one of her Katanas and tried to stab the other … she only managed a scratch on the others body as he dodged.

“I can not fall here” Junko turned to him again, this time casually walking.

“I will save … everyone I know, this is my task!” Icicles flew from behind Junko towards Shuichi. Being caught off guard he failed to dodge, the icicles hitting him on his chest, blood came out spilling.

Junko looked back and saw Shiro breathless, he was still recovering but yet he was willing to fight.

“Here I stand for them, proud and tall, I have nothing to lose … you made him hate me” Junko threw one of her katanas at Shuichi, he blocked with one of his swords but soon found dual wielding difficult as he dropped the new sword and kept his weapon that could shift into others.

Blades met again, Ironically, a battle between good and evil where the one that had caused the Calamity fought for good and the one who always fought for good was now fighting to cause despair.

“Enough playing with you!” She raised a hand, magic circles appeared on the floor, blades of swords coming out from the floor to hit him. Shuichi had to run away, if just one managed to stab his legs or even arms he’d be on a vulnerable position.

“Ahahaha … I can barely recall the last time that this was THIS fun” he dodged more of her attacks, icicles coming down on him again, he expected it, he was not hit.

Her attack stopped, Junko was panting “Come on now Junko, I know you can do better than that, make your attacks faster, make me feel that amazing rush when I fight you!” he charged towards Junko, he tried to cut her head off.

Realizing what he wanted she raised her arm, the armor began breaking as it took the impact. While Shuichi was still in the air she used her other arm and punched him in the face, breaking his nose on the process.

“… Every time I’m able to hit you I can only remember … Our good times, the love we shared, I remember his special smile that he only gave to me, now for him I’ll fight, for him I’ll end this threat!”

“Master!” Shiro summoned something above her, A naginata, a weapon that was a breed of a sword and spear, it provided a good range and the blade worked just like a sword. She dropped her katana and stood her ground as Shuichi began to stand once again. 

“Come on now _friend_ , you’re starting to bore me, better make this fun or I’ll end you here and now” Shuichi found it hard to get near her as he was now using a ranged weapon.

A wicked smile came onto his face, he jumped backwards, held his hand in front of himself and said a small incantation.

Beneath Junko a dark circle lit up, black flames shot up, her scream filled the room.

“Ahahah … feel the power of my magic power you damne-ugh” he placed his hand at his mouth, the attack came to a halt, Junko’s body was steaming, but there were no burns whatsoever, she could have easily attacked Shuichi but she did not, she gripped her chest as she began to cough out blood.

“Aha…aha … that sickness is a bitch isn’t it?” Junko laughed back.

“That lack of magical power is too Eh?”

Both were panting, Shuichi was already way too tired, this was the third fight he was fighting in the same night, he had to end that without using magic or else irreparable damage would come on the body.

“I’m done playing games, you’re the reason I’ve been having so much trouble, now … you die” Shuichi went running towards Junko, she smiled, both planed on ending that on one final attack, whoever managed to hit the other would win.

They came closer and closer. An explosion came from where the two met, something came flying out from where the smoke came from. A silhouette could be seen of the two battlers.

* * *

 

. . .

 

Finally it hit the floor, the naginata Shiro had summoned was there broken

 

. . .

 

The smoke started to calm down and it revealed something none of them expected.

They saw Shuichi’s sword pierced through Junko’s armor, blood painting the blade, the blade had pierced her on her left side, if by some miracle not hitting the heart.

Shuichi had won, Shuichi had killed Junko, Shuichi began laughing.

Magic circles filled the room as the church itself began to combust into fire … Shiro’s spell finally taking place.

Shuichi was laughing, believing he had won, believing that he killed Junko, but what he had failed to realize was that Junko had purposely allowed the naginata to be broken.

“SHIRO NOW!”

“W-What?” Shuichi realized he had been caught in a trap.

The shadow beneath the two seamed to grow thicker, like a tentacle it raised and wrapped itself around Shuichi’s arms.

“Master, end this now!” Junko did not need to be told twice.

Light magic flew from her body into the air forming a yellow spear of holy energy, she grabbed the spear and stabbed Shuichi in the belly … no blood was shed from the other as the spear itself had never materialized.

The light energy began flowing through Shuichi’s body, screams of agony escaped from his mouth as his own magic power began to become less and less until there was none left.

The shadow dissipated, the spear vanished as all energy had flown into Shuichi. Shuichi fell to the floor unconscious, the sword that had pierced Junko’s chest had turned back into a knife and fallen to the floor.

Junko began feeling weaker and weaker, her body gave out and her transformation broke, she lost balance and fell towards the wall of fire that was there. Right before she did end up falling Shiro had teleported and caught her before she fell in the fire.

“S-Shiro …” her voice came out as a whimper “p-please … promise me … he knows it wasn’t me … and that he shouldn’t b-blame himself, a-a-and ... tell him ... that I never s-stoped loving him” she grew quiet, her breathing inexistent, blood oozing from her wound.

“Master …” tears fell on her body as the servant screamed in the sea of fire that was consuming the church.

* * *

 

“Guys we’ve got to help!” both Kaito and Kaede were trying to break free of Gonta and Tenko, they did not want to leave the flaming church as they wanted to rescue Shuichi, Shiro and Junko who seemed to want to amend her sins, but their friends knew they couldn’t save those three and live.

Kokichi was the last one to exit the room, eyes locking on the sea of fire that prevented him from seeing what was happening, he did hear Shiro’s screams and cries, he wanted to help him, but he couldn’t do a thing. Kokichi found himself catching a small glimpse of Shuichi, Kokichi should feel happy that he was free from his abusive boyfriend so … why did he feel so wrong, why was the regret eating him up alive.

Ken’s hand at his shoulder brought him back to reality “There was nothing you could have done and I am sorry about the pain my nephew caused you”

Kokichi didn’t utter a word as he left the room running alongside Shuichi’s uncle, yet … why did each step he took made him feel awful, why did he feel like he had done a great mistake, why did he feel like … it was all his fault …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... I kinda forgot putting the End Notes because I posted this at 1 am and I was super tired so ... here it is now xD  
> Finally someone got to defeat 'Shuichi' but what will happen to the actual Shuichi now, will he die or will he not die, either way, a happy ending will follow.  
> Also I hope that the explanation I gave on the Begining Notes give a better idea of why Shiro is the way he is and why he does what he does.
> 
> Now, probably some people are wondering about one question, Half breed. 'Shuichi' calls Shiro a half breed and states that he is a mystic (Creature that was born with magical powers and skills that can only exist on creatures that are born from light or dark, humans are the only species that won't fall on those 2 but they follow the light magic as the good one), 'Shuichi' also states that he doesn't know what kind of half breed he is, might be human and demon or even human and angel, 'Shuichi's specifies those two because it is the only way for Shiro to hold the power he holds but ... I will leave the rest for the actual plot.
> 
> One more thing, when Shiro sees 'Junko' transform, he speaks as if he knew that from experience, well ... that's because he does, he wonders how it is possible for Shuichi to hold that power because only some people can hold that power. Future chapters will explain just who is able to use that power and why 'Junko' could.


	10. The soul cleansing fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group escapes the underground church, fire consumes the above ground area as it does the under gorund area.  
> The truth never hurt so much as it did that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and Bad news.  
> The Good news, I will try to post one more chapter today, bad news is, I won't be able to update tomorrow at all, but if by some miracle I can then ... yay.

The group had barely escaped the church as it began crumbling down, if the underground part wasn’t still crumbled down it would be any time soon and there was no way to escape, meaning that both bodies of Junko and Shuichi would be destroyed and Shiro would die either of suffocation or he would be crushed by the ceiling falling on him.

Kokichi was feeling guilty about letting Shiro to die but he knew he couldn’t have done a thing to save him, that was when thoughts of Shuichi crossed his mind, why … why was he remembering now.

He remembered the good days they spent together, the way Shuichi could always make Kokichi laugh, how Shuichi’s own laugh was music for Kokichi’s ears, and he also remembered how full of love Shuichi’s eyes always were whenever he caught a glimpse of the tiny Supreme Leader.

Against his will, tears formed on his eyes

_Don’t cry dumbass_

 

The tears ran down his face

_Be happy that he’s dead_

_… stop, I don’t want to hear you again …_

 

Kokichi began sobbing, the others noticed and quickly tried to cheer him on. Kokichi still wondered why they cared for him, he had been such a jerk on the past, were they so stupid as of not thinking that Kokichi might’ve been lying … although he thought that he wished they didn’t think that.

A golden light escaped the church, the sphere of light landed in front of the burning church.

The sphere began glowing brighter and then three bodies were revealed, Junko’s dead body who wasn’t moving, Shuichi who was trembling, no magic could be felt from him, and then there was Shiro, he looked like something had sucked the life out of him.

“I … am done with this” Shuichi raised his head to meet the other’s gaze.

“It is time for me to set this right” the detective trembled, he knew what the other meant.

With a snap of fingers a naginata was summoned, he shoved the blade on the floor and looked at the two bodies in front of him.

“Hey what do you think you’re doing” he looked back and saw Maki, she already had a knife in her hand “I know Shuichi is not being normal but I won’t let you kill him” eye contact never broke.

“Shut … up …” was Shiro’s response, Maki was about to charge at him but just one glare from the male caused the assassin to back away just a bit.

“You all think you know the truth …” he began, Kokichi wondered about what he meant “You all think Shuichi will … turn back to normal … well let me tell you something, Shuichi is normal … because this is not Shuichi” he informed them, the others began thinking on his words, it was possible, Shuichi wasn’t a mean person but there wasn’t a spell to replicate someone’s body that accurately.

Shiro held out his hand to Shuichi, a blue light enveloped his body as he began floating, his body began twitching as he groaned in pain “S-Stop … Y-You c-c-cant … THIS IS MINE!” Shiro did not stop, if anything, he increased the power of his spell.

He then turned around to meet Junko’s body, the same blue light enveloped her body, a blue sphere escaped from her chest as the light on her body did too.

“Your soul … i-it’s so damaged … Master … I will fix you … I promise” right before Kokichi can speak the soul morphs into a see through body, the body was very damaged, there were even parts of the soul that were shattering bit by bit, but what surprised everyone, that was watching Shiro was that the soul that came out of Junko’s body … resembled Shuichi far too much to be a coincidence.

“N-No … you can’t do this … YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” a simple glare was all it took from Shiro to force the soul inside Shuichi’s body to come shooting down onto the floor, that soul, just like the one that came from Junko’s body, resembled Junko.

Shiro pointed his hand to the shattering soul and then to the body, the soul followed and entered Shuichi’s body, his body was lowered to the floor slowly.

 **“Now …”** he said darkly as he looked at Junko, he grabbed his naginata and placed the blade at the neck of Junko’s body **“we have quite the deadly meeting … don’t we Enoshima”** as he pointed towards Junko’s body, her soul began being dragged to said body, she attempted to fight back by trying to grab anything she could so that she wasn’t forced into her body again, but she failed, her soul had returned to her body.

 

The body swap … was successful.

 

Shiro smirked as he slashed Junko’s neck over and over again, screams escaped her mouth as she regained consciousness, but that stopped the moment her head was separated from her body. Shiro concluded that having her executed was not enough to amend her sins.

His power gathered once again, head and body floating, he pointed towards the flaming church and Junko was fired into the window, her body broke the window and fell into the sea of fire that was inside.

“I, Ichikawa Shiro, damn you, Enoshima Junko fiend of the past, to die by these holy flames that shall consume your entire being, and by doing so, cleanse this world from the disease that you truly are, I, Ichikawa Shiro, hereby say, that I have finally upholded justice and given peace to my Master Saihara Shuichi, now die evil from the past, you shall not be remembered” after his speech the fire seemed the grow stronger, yet he had used no magic whatsoever.

After a good few seconds he grabbed Shuichi’s body and began leaving.

“H-Hey wait, tell me what just happened!” Kokichi’s demand forced Shiro to stop.

Their eyes met “… My Master told me to explain before he … I was never good with words so, here” he raised his hand to the group of people and then the world seemed to warp and then everything turned white.

* * *

 

“Gonta not know what happened, where is here?” Kokichi opened his eyes, everyone was there with him on … the path he had shot down Junko when she was chasing Shuichi … but why?

Growling made them all look back … they saw Shuichi and … the limbless Junko.

 _“Now why would I give it back to you after I went throughout such a trouble to steal it from you” he informed the almost dead woman, his smile grew in such_ _a maner that seemed impossible for a human, his eyes turned into something that scared the female, his sclera turned black and his iris a deep red, and he chuckled once again before uttering the next words._

_“Why would I give it back, you gave it to me in the first place ... right ...” he paused after repeating, seeing how pissed off the creature was getting “ ... Shuichi” the forest was filled with the sound of thunder before calming down, it was then filled by the sadistic laughter from the boy._

“What did he just say?” Kaede was wide eyed as she spoke, the group then grew quiet as they decided to continue listening.

_“You were so easy to manipulate, a young boy with aspirations and dreams decided to venture into the forbidden catacombs” he began narrating just to rub it on the wound “... there he finds many things from an ancient past, among those things he finds a young woman with a mortal disease Oh no, a witch with dark magic, the boy believed he could befriend her, and so he did, he started visiting her more and more until it became his routine, one day the witch asked him a favor, ‘Oh my dear Shuichi, it hurts so much, this disease is killing me, I beg of you, swap bodies with me just for a day, I want to feel what it is to live with no pain once again’ the fool and gullible boy ended up accepting as he felt so sorry for the woman”_

“No … he couldn’t have done it … he just can’t …” Kokichi was crying again because he finally knew what happened to Shuichi … and because he knew what he had done.

_“Then, said witch started the spell but before finalizing she used her own magic to amputate her arms, everything from the waist down, her tongue and she even drank acid to wreck her body even further ... once on the healthy body she ran away as she could hear stupid dumb Shuichi scream in pain” she grabbed Shuichi by the neck bringing him face to face._

“This is some kind of horror movie shit … I can’t believe Poo-ichi had to suffer this” even after using that stupid nickname they all knew Miu was shocked.

_“Then he managed to surprise the witch, how amusing, while in her body he used her own magic to trap her in a desert illusion, forcing her back into the catacombs, there she was trapped and you attempted multiple times to steal back what belonged to you ... but the witch lived there her whole life, she knew everything about that place, and she escaped ... now Shuichi is here facing said witch and he’s about to die, Puhuhu” she kicked him hard on his stomach, not on the torso, she kicked him in his actual stomach that was barely attached to his body. The organ was detached and Shuichi’s current body was thrown against a tree like it was nothing._

Everything began to glitch and they wondered if something wrong happened. The glitches stopped, the set … was different.

_“Kokichi, its coming nearer it’s gonna kill us!” that was enough to snap Kokichi out of his daze._

They looked back, Kokichi was there with Shuichi, Kokichi gave out a scream as the image he didn’t want to see was displayed in front of him

_Kokichi grabbed a rifle he was bringing_

“PLEASE STOP!” Kokichi begged

_Kokichi didn’t hold back as fired at the creature, mercy completely dead or forced into the darkest corner of his mind, the bullets hit the creature on the head destroying both eye sockets, it hit the other arm and then the throat. The creature stopped moving, blood was oozing from new wounds._

The creature changed into Shuichi, Kokichi’s heart broke as he saw the wide eyed look on his face alongside the betrayed look he had, Kokichi saw as Shuichi fell with that look, tears ran down Shuichi's face as they joined the pool of blood beneath him.

“STOOOOOOOP!” and then the world warped again.

* * *

 

Kokichi fell on the floor panting.

“Do you realize now … Junko tricked Shuichi into trading bodies and then … even when he begged you not to shoot him you shot him …” Kokichi was a sobbing mess, all that time he believed Shuichi stopped loving him, he believed Shuichi was enjoying hurting him, he believed it WAS Shuichi … Kokichi felt like he had done the Ultimate betrayal to Shuichi, he stopped loving him, he backed down from the wedding, he even attacked Shuichi’s body … he felt like he was drowning, he felt miserable, finally all the insults Kokichi had received his whole life hit him like a brick.

“But Master told me to tell you this …” Kokichi managed to look at him “He told me to make sure you knew that it wasn’t him who had hurt you, he wanted you not blame yourself for what happened … and … he wanted you to know that he had never stopped loving you” Shiro was leaving again with Shuichi’s body.

Kokichi tried to speak up, he tried to ask where he was going, what was he going to do, but his sobs wouldn’t allow him to speak. Kaito seemed to notice that and spoke up for Kokichi.

“Hey you, don’t you dare leave with Shuichi, he stays here with us!” Shiro stopped once again.

“I am sorry to tell you this but … you’re not the one in control” light surrounded Shiro, he and Shuichi began to fade away, Kaito tried to reach them before they vanished but he failed.

The night was filled with the embers of the church and the cries of Kokichi, what should’ve been the best night of his life had easily became the worst night ever.

Once again, Kokichi cried himself to sleep and was carried by Gonta to Rantaro and Kaede’s house, Kokichi dreamed of how Shuichi must hate him and how hurt he was by his actions.

* * *

 

Shiro had teleported back to the catacombs.

Once there he quickly laid down Shuichi on the floor and began using his power to heal Shuichi’s soul, he was so concerned for his master’s health that he failed to notice how the atmosphere of the catacombs had changed back into something sinister.

“Master please, stay with us, you can’t die!” he increased his healing power on Shuichi but … Shuichi didn’t have a physical wound, his wound was on his soul and Shiro knew that his healing power could only delay the inevitable.

Something dark began approaching the duo.

Shiro began crying, he was going to lose someone close to him, the first person that had never seen him as a monster as worthless, he was going to lose the first true friend he had ever made on his entire life … that’s when he felt it, behind him and Shuichi something twisted and evil.

He slowly turned his head towards the dark hallway and only saw a figure of a smiling child, one eye red as the darkness grew and captured both Shuichi and Shiro.

Laughter echoed on the catacombs and a feeling of dread filled the forest that housed the catacombs.

* * *

 

The sun had barely come up, the forest was filled with its normal morning fog, the sound of footsteps was heard, a figure on the fog was seen, it was Kokichi.

The Supreme Leader stopped at where the mist barrier used to be … the barrier was gone, there was nothing preventing him to go to the catacombs and try to find Shuichi.

Before he could step forward something grabbed him by the shoulder, he gave a small scream and punched whatever had grabbed him. He had punched Kaito onto the floor.

“Uh? What’re you doing here Kaito?” Kaito was rubbing the area of his face Kokichi had hit.

“Dude, sorry if I scared you but you really didn’t need to hit me, shit that hurt, and we’re here doing the same as you, we assumed the catacombs have a clue of where that guy took Shuichi” _we?_ Kokichi thought.

Right on cue he saw Maki, Miu and Kiibo come from the fog “Hey everyone, I found the purple twink”

“Huh, I didn’t know the fog was the natural habitat of sluts” the tow locked eye contact and then started laughing, neither of them tried to really offend the other it was just all for fun and both knew it.

In a matter of seconds Kokichi could see all his friends there with him and together they all walked further in the fog. For the first time they managed to explore the territory that previously wasn’t able to be reached due to the wall of mist.

The new area wasn’t that exciting, it was just as they had expected, threes, flower, more threes, flowerbeds … even more threes, finally a change  with a small pond, and then an open clearing where the path ended, they all noticed the rundown stone stairway.

Once down the stairs they saw an opened prison door. They questioned themselves whether that was a good idea or not but after remembering that they had to save Shuichi, actual Shuichi this time, all doubt and fear fled from their minds, they stepped forward until all of them were inside the catacombs.

In their path was a hallway, a rundown hallway, there was a rundown red carpet, doors blocked with planks of wood, there was dust with a few bones remaining on top of the dust, the walls had dried up blood and rundown portraits of people they didn’t know, as they walked they could also see cobwebs but discarded by their owners, not even spiders wanted to live on a place like that one, the chandeliers, just as the hallway, were filled with dust, but not dust of human remains, just … dust.

Many wondered what the hell had happened on those catacombs and why did most of the human remains they were finding seemed … fresh, they grew worried yet they couldn’t afford to allow that worry to evolve into something bigger, they had one goal, one simple goal, find Shuichi, confirm it was still him inside and get the hell out of that place.

The further they went the stronger the smell of rotten corpses got, the smell got so bad that even Himiko collapsed and Tenko was forced to carry her, Gonta volunteered but as she was he girlfriend she decided to handle carrying Himiko.

Out of a sudden, the rotten smell was gone, the human remains were gone, the place was still dusty but anything that gave an indication of death, blood or even corpses was gone.

The group of fifteen reached a big brown door that wasn’t blocked by planks like the other doors were, they looked at each other and nodded, Kokichi was the one who went to the door first and opened it with one push.

Bright light came from within and when their eyes adjusted they were really creeped out, they were on a church room, a room that rather bright despite the fact that it was underground, but the real shocker was the eighty nuns that were in there all praying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said ... I said I wouldn't make Kokichi suffer anymore ... but I specified Physical pain, not emotional one ... still I think I made the way he finds the truth out too ... shocking.
> 
> Also, I would like to know what everyone is thinking like ... maybe theories about that last part of this chapter, why are there nuns on a church like room on the catacombs that housed Junko, where is Shiro and Shuichi, who was that child that Shiro saw (Shoutout to Choaru for having already figuring it out), or if you guys don't want to post any theories I'll be happy just knowing what you guys think so far.
> 
> See you all (probably) later today, with another update (Still, its not 100% sure but I will try).


	11. Stuck in a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up in a jail cell ... things go slightly downhill before going uphill again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone. First of all I'm sorry I couldn't get two chapters posted as I promised Saturday, I feel really bad about that ... So ... to make up for it, I might post a second chapter today ... just not as big as this one, I'm sure of that.
> 
> So ... in this chapter I did things slightly different from when I did others ... this chapter is only in Shiro's POV, and there will be quite some revelations about him, for example it is know that he is a half-breed, but what kind of breed is he ... well that question will be ... kinda awnsered in this chapter ...

He had been careless, darkness was all he could see on that moment, alongside that awful little child, how could have he allowed to be taken out on one hit, how could he have allowed for that child to laugh at his face, how could he have failed he who needed him the most.

The sound of clinking metal disturbed him, eyes began opening slowly. A prison cell was what he could see or at least he assumed it to be a prison cell, both his hands were chained to the wall behind him, he had become a prisoner.

Despite the pain that came from his body he got up. Focusing his magic power seemed to be a harder task there than in any other day, yet he managed to get the job done and force the chains at his wrists to either break or turn to dust.

Having a bit more of freedom he reached the open door to his cell, an almost unnoticeable red gleam was there, a barrier that separated him from the outside.

As he was about to try and go past it a laughter was heard.

 **“I see you finally awoke you fucking bastard”** a monster, it seemed to be a mystic that worked for the evil forces that were now in control of the catacombs, the monster was clearly a low ranked one as he did not have that great magical power and he was already trying to pick a fight.

 **“Listen here you damned bitch, we’re in control now and we’re bringing our lady back to live by using your stupid sorry life as a sacrifice and that other guy’s body as a vessel for her”** he smiled, he found it amusing how stupid the mystic werewolf kind of creature was.

 **“You seem way too happy for a human that will die, you can’t even get past that barrier, no humans can so wipe that smile off your face!”** the mystic was easily infuriated, the other’s smile grew bigger and bigger to something that was humanly impossible.

The mystic had his teeth clenched but then the prisoner did something surprising “Well well … that sure would have been troublesome for me …” his hand passed right through the barrier and grabbed the other by the neck chocking him and surprising the mystical beast “… If I was **fully human** ” the werewolf tried to break free but that only served to help the prisoner finish him off.

Before he killed him he whispered “My name is Ichikawa Shiro, remember it in the afterlife” the werewolf’s neck snapped, body growing dark and turning to dust.

_Okay this is not good at all, I’ve got to get the heck out of here and find Master … but before that … weapons_

He walked right past the barrier and went where the mystic had been, the room seemed to be a storage room for prisoner weapons, Shiro quickly found his set of knives, he grabbed them and equipped them, he was very proficient on knife throwing and right now he felt in no condition to get his body hurt.

He had what he came for, he could’ve left, but two items caught his attention, a tome that was radiating energy and a staff.

_These items … if I absorb the energy of that tome my healing powers will increase … I might even be able to repair Master’s soul … and this staff, I can feel magic coming from it, It’ll be a good replacement for my spells while I recover_

After taking the energy from the scroll and the staff he exited the room and was met with another mystic, this time a lizardman, the beast hissed at him and charged towards Shiro.

“I am not in the mood for this shit” with a knife in between his fingers he gracefully dodged the attack and initiated a flurry of hits on the beast cutting most of the leg and arm muscles, the beast fell to the floor with a scream of pain.

Shiro pointed the orb on top of the staff down towards the lizard creature, the orb grew into a bright red, ready to shoot a destructive beam at him “Where’s Master Shuichi” he ordered the beast but the beast refused to speak.

Shiro, without any more patience that day showed him his most terrifying face **“WHERE’S MASTER SHUICHI!”** he kicked the wall behind the beast breaking it.

 **“H-H-He … is in the c-c-ceremony room t-t-to be possessed”** so that’s where he was. Shiro had explored most of the catacombs so he knew that room, he knew he could find that room, all he had to do was find familiar grounds.

He stopped thinking as he saw the lizard trying to crawl away, Shiro stopped him with a kick to the gut **“I told you what you wanted … let me go!”**

The other male tilted his head with a smile on his face "When did I ever said I was going to let you go?"

The lizard gasped as he saw Shiro’s eyes turn into a crimson red **“Y-You have  a d-d-demon”**

“Wrong … just because my eyes can turn like that doesn’t mean I have a demon with me or that I have on possessing me, these eyes are not of a demon possessing a human but rather more ... of a demon impersonating a human or even ... a human being part demon ... now as to fully answer your question … **I’m not fully human** ” The being’s eyes grew wide in realization of what Shiro truly was while the sphere on top of the staff turned black as it sucked the life and energy from the lizard creature until he turned to dust. Shiro’s eye returned to normal.

“… I wonder … Cure!” the sphere turned green as that warm green light escaped the staff and started healing Shiro’s bruises, he made a content sound “Hmm, not bad”

_Time to investigate_

There wasn’t much to point out, it was a jail after all, a weird one at that, only four jail cells, one of the four had a barrier, two were locked with skeletons inside and one was open without a barrier or remains inside, then there was a heavily locked door, probably the one those two mystics had come in from. Shiro knew he couldn’t blast that door open, well he could but he’d rather not ring a bell saying hey-everyone-I’m-free-come-and-get-me, no, he wasn’t that dumb.

After looking around a second time Shiro discovered one thing … he was inside a prison.

 

. . .

 

_Great discovery Sherlock, Guy in prison finally figures out that he's in prison, what a great story, good job ... good job indeed_

. . .

 

Maybe he should’ve thought of it better. As he was in a prison, and there were clearly evidence that pointed to previous captives, one of them might have had the bright idea of making a tunnel somewhere.

“Reveal!” as he hit the end of the staff on the floor a magic circle formed, the sphere at the top turned gray as did everything around Shiro except Shiro himself. He looked everywhere and saw that on the open cell there was a small wall of bricks that were glowing yellow, he removed the staff from the magic circle and everything came back to how it used to be.

Knowing now that the wall was hiding something he decided to inspect it and indeed there was enough space for him to place his fingers in and pull the wall.

There was a tunnel there that went down. Looking back he really had no other path to take, it was either down into unknown grounds or stay and probably get into fight after fight after fight … Shiro was in no condition for that, even after being healed, the tunnel was his choice.

* * *

The tunnel was small so he had to crawl to reach the end and that was rather difficult while bringing a staff and a bunch of knives, yet he somehow reached the end without getting stuck or cut by his knives … Shiro wished he had picked the other option.

“OH FUCK ME!”

He had reached what seemed like a sewer, it looked and smelled like one and Shiro was internally screaming to just burn down the entire place just like he did in the catacombs, but he knew he couldn’t, if he did that it would mean that his Master could come out hurt.

“WHY DID IT HAD TO BE A SEWER! WHY NOT A LION CAGE WITH ACTUAL LIONS … UGH I’M GONNA BE SMELLING LIKE SHIT AFTER I GET OUT OF HERE … easy there Shiro this is not good for your blood pressure … don’t take deep breaths in this god forsaken place and hurry out … I am calm … I will not snap” too late, he had already snapped.

As he traversed the sewer he couldn’t help but wonder who in their perfect mind would turn the catacombs that had a normal-ish blueprint into a clusterfuck of rooms.

Fate itself seemed to be laughing Shiro because as he was walking the flooring broke and he fell right into the water filled with a hundred years worth of ... he couldn't even pinpoint what was in the water ... was it shit, was it piss, was it ... human remains, vomit, rotten food ... No Shiro was losing it, the world felt like it was warping ... Shiro screamed and released a blast of energy ... he had destroyed literally half of the sewer system and he couldn't feel anymore dirty then what he felt right there and then.

Sometime latere Shiro found a ladder that went to somewhere up above, he could pick it or continue exploring the sewers … yeah … there was no way his nose was going to take that place anymore, he chose the ladder ... hopefull it wouldn't end in despair as the tunnel ended ... he swore that if in the end of the ladder was anything sewer related he would literally kill whoever was in front of him ... except Shuichi or of course.

* * *

By going up the ladder he found himself on a more familiar place, a hallway.

“OH YES, YESYESYES, OUT OF THAT SEWER … AND I AM SMELLING LIKE SHIT … FUCK … I have to calm down … things could be worst … but they’re not …” Shiro examined the place and he knew it perfectly well, the hallway led to the garden and he remembered of seeing a ceremony-ish when he had first explored this place … when it wasn’t a clusterfuck of rooms and hallways.

Reaching the underground garden didn’t prove to be difficult … what proved to be difficult was getting past it.

The door that led somewhere that could allow him to advance in that clusterfuck of rooms and hallways was covered by roots, therefore, blocking his pathway.

 **“Oh look at that, the stupid human is blocked, heheheh”** Looking backward he could see a rose and a sunflower had come out from the floor.

 **“Pathetic fool, trapped in our dimension … but if you want to leave …”** somehow the sunflower grew teeth and began … grinning?

 **“… what he meant is, you have to play our game, the two rooms parallel to this garden are a puzzle, solve it and the roots go poof”** the rose finished explaining.

Shiro seemed to think about their words as they were laughing at him “Hmm … right … I could play with you bitches …” The rose replied with a ‘How not nice’ and the sunflower seemed to make sounds of anger “ **… but who said I like to play by your rules** ” the sphere on top of the staff turned into a warm red, he swung the staff in their direction and the staff shot fire at the tow.

Somehow they managed to scream and beg for water and mercy, they received none as Shiro saw them burn to ashes. One look backwards to the door he had to access revealed that their death did indeed destroyed the roots that blocked the door. Without a second thought he opened it and entered another hallway … just how many hallways and rooms did that clusterfuck had?

The walk down the hall could have been a peaceful and quiet one, but no, the dark magic on the catacombs seemed to have other ideas for him. As he walked the words written in blood were painted on the walls.

One of them was ‘MURDERER’ which was false, all ‘life’ that the catacombs held was fake … a lie … they only existed due to the power that this place held, they were only temporary beings that could only exist thanks to the power that the catacombs had and thanks to the one in control of that place.

He kept walking down the hall ‘WE ARE WATCHING’ ‘WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY’ ‘REVENGE WILL BE OURS’ … Shiro was growing pissed off … he wasn’t normally that easy to piss off … but it wasn’t all days that he got caught off guard and then placed in a jail cell and wonder about his master.

The moment another message was being written in the wall he pointed his staff and shot a beam of energy destroying a layer of the door … a new message was written on the wall on the other side ‘… okay then, sorry for troubling you, please do not hurt me again, I will now stop and not bother you anymore, good day to you’

_… good …_

 

He doubled his pace.

Shiro knew that the longer he allowed for these … stupid tricks to hold him back, the more time he gave those creature to probably hurt Shuichi or … do unspeakable things to him. Shiro was familiar with the mystic creatures, they could either be bound to the light or to the darkness, he knew that all creatures in these infernal catacombs were born from the darkness and Shiro knew quite well that the dark mystics had many species, like species that could enter in … heat.  
If anything Shiro just wanted to find Shuichi, attempt to heal his soul and get the hell out of that place before they encountered any creatures that could be on a sex drive and try to take advantage of the fact that Shiro wasn’t on his 'A game' and the fact that Shuichi was a unconscious victim.

* * *

Shuichi’s body was currently inside a magic circle drawn in blood, candles were the only source of light in the room, in said room there were two creature doing finalizing the preparations the room required so that Junko’s soul could replace the almost fully broken soul inside Shuichi’s body.

 **“Damn he’s gorgeous”** the … human bunny hybrid monster said out loud.

 **“Are you again in heat Ume?”** a female voice from another mystic, a pig that walked on two legs and wore a heavy suit of armor.

 **“What if I am, Cath”** the female rolled her eyes and sighed.

 **“Remember that’s lady Enoshima’s future body … but I know I can’t stop you, even if I wanted so … don’t hurt him”** the bunny made a happy sound and kneeled right next to Shuichi, he approached his face to Shuichi’s but stopped when some awful scent filled the room.

 **“What the living fuck is that”** the bunny hybrid was choking on air with how awful the scent was.

 **“It smells like a living pile of shit gave birth to a smaller pile of shit and that smaller pile of shit threw up and then consumed the vomit”** the pig lady stopped at that as she almost threw up after realizing what she said.

“If anything, it’s your guys’s shit and crap I smell like, second … YOU BASTARDS TRY TO BE IN A SEWER AND TRY NOT TO SMELL LIKE CRAP!” They looked at the source of that unholy smell and there stood Shiro … smelling like absolute crap.

 **“For real, this living and walking turd made me stop from boning this kid ugh, fuck off smelly and let me get back to my pleasurable actions”** The pig lady squealed in fear.

 **“U-Ume … t-t-that’s, eeeeeeek”** the bunny hybrid was confused at the sudden shriek, he looked back at the intruder and his blood grew cold.

Two horns grew from Shiro’s head, a tail had grown from his back as did two big wings, his iris’s turned a deep red and his magical power grew into a power that only demons had.

“I will say this only once … **wanna try and repeat what you just said bunny boy, c’mon, wanna try and ‘bone’ my master, please do go ahead and ‘bone’ my Master, but that will be one less dick in the world as I’ll slowly chop off that tiny piece of meat you are proud off and call a dick, I’ll make sure you feel everything as I make you lose that pathetic thing in between your legs, so come one now, BONE MY MASTER AND WE’LL HAVE SOME FUN!”** Somewhere in the middle of Shiro’s speech, Ume the bunny hybrid had wet himself, his heat surprisingly gone as all that remained inside of him was fear for the half human and half demon that stood there.

 **“Oh please, Ume was just kidding, right ahah..aha..ah … he won’t touch lady Junko’s body”** The pig lady tried to calm down the other demon but he just grew madder.

“Lady Junko’s body … ahahahaha…ahahahaha…. **AHAHahaha … That body is of my master, Saihara Shuichi”** his hand, that was now a claw, was gripping the female’s neck, almost breaking it **“AND IF YOU DARE SPEAK AGAIN OF THAT WHORE’S NAME I WILL MAKE SURE THAT WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOU’LL BE AT MY FEET BEGGING ME FOR ME TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, I’LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOU WANT THE SWEET COLD TOUCH OF DEATH, I WILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOU SEE HOW INSIGNIFICANT AND WORTHLESS YOU ARE YOU DAMNED CREATURE …** capisce” The pig lady was a shaking mess, she only nodded as Shiro released her neck, she joined Ume on the corner as they were on the verge of tears.

As Shiro walked back to Shuichi his demonic formed subsided, he had turned back to his human form, the form he preferred the most … Shiro hated the mystic blood that ran on his veins.

His worries quickly went from how he felt from using his demon form to how Shuichi was.

Shiro sighed in relief, Shuichi wasn’t harmed in any way, no bruised, no cuts, no nothing, he was exactly how he had been when they got back to the catacombs … except for his soul, his soul was shattering again.

The tip of the sphere touched Shuichi’s chest, the green light of healing escaped it and gave Shuichi’s soul a better grip on life, another sigh came from the half breed, seeing that he once again delayed Shuichi’s inevitable death … just what was it that he needed to do to repair his soul …

“You two!” both Cath and Ume gave a loud screech “I want you two to tell me where is the closest place where I can get cleaned up … **Now”** he said the last part with his most demonical sounding voice to show them he was joking around.

 **“Right t-t-this way s-sir”** Ume led the group outside, Shiro didn’t carry Shuichi because he knew that he was stinking and he didn’t want to give any more discomfort to Shuichi, so he politely asked Cath to carry him. Cath, not having another choice, carried him as Ume led him to a door that she knew led to a torture chamber.

 **“I-It’s right here sir”** a good idea, truly, if he could trick Shiro into going in there, the higher ranked mystics would surely end his life.

“Tsk, Tsk, bunny boy … lying will be your end … do you really want the blood … whatever they bleed to be in your hands?” Both mystics grew cold, just how did Shiro knew.

“I will say this again, take me to a place where I can get cleaned … don’t try to trick me a second time, I don’t normally give second chances so … don’t blow it up”

This time the bunny hybrid took him to a bathhouse. Shiro didn’t do a thing to them as he went inside and left Shuichi with the two “One thing …” they stopped, they were going to leave with Shuichi but it seemed that was not going to be the case “If you try to run away my friend will have a word with you two”

 **“F-Friend?”** the sound of something clacking was their answer, on the floor was a magic circle and from that came out a living human sized puppet with four arms.

Both fiends gulped with fear and stood there awaiting Shiro’s return. Fifteen minutes later Shiro came out satisfied, he no longer smelled like … well, shit, and he was pleased with that.

The two fiends noticed how his clothing was different, grey pants, black boots, a white hoodie and on his right leg a pouch, probably holding the knives he always brought with him.

“Now … if you two enjoy your … lives … you will tell me everything … and I mean **everything** ” they nodded as both started spilling everything, how they didn’t want any of that, how they were peaceful creatures, how they were drawn into the catacombs and forced under the order of the fiend in control of that place, and how he wanted to bring his beloved Junko and start the ‘Day of Junko’ once again so that the world would fall into Calamity once again and how that would force hope to die and allow only mystics to exist.

“So this … Monokuma took over when Shuichi and I left the catacombs and he planned on killing the human he captured to bring back Junko’s soul and then trade her soul with Shuichi’s soul?”

 **“That’s … basically it”** Cath informed him.

 **“Yeah, there’s no way that, Ugh, Master Monokuma’s plan will fail, even if you take that human he’ll find you, defeat you and force you into Junko’s order, also there’s no way that the human that Monokuma captured can escape so … he’s dead either way”** both Cath and Shiro deadpan at him.

 **“The fuck you looking at me like that?”** Cath’s mouth was hanging while Shiro face palmed.

 **“I’m sorry but … CAN’T YOU SEE HE’S THE HUMAN THAT WAS CAPTURED!”** Both could literally hear the clock ticking until the hybrid connected the dots.

**“Ooooohhhh …. Shiiiiiiittt”**

“… I’m gonna go now and I’m bringing Shuichi … this Monokuma will have a taste of my power, and by taste I mean I’m gonna fucking end him … you two would do best to … disappear from here … if your story is true then both of you can leave this place as you’re not bound here … so … go” they didn’t needed to be told twice, they were facing death and death was letting them choose between running away with their lives or stay and dying … of course they picked the former.

Shiro returned to the ceremony room and opened the only other door there that was also the door he needed to take that would lead him out of that place …

As he opened the door he saw the biggest fucking hallway he had ever seen and he knew … that was going to be quite the workout. He handed Shuichi to his puppet minion thing and then he began running down the dark hallway.

_Was I too mean to those two ... they didn't really look that bad to be honest ... I must have scared their souls out of them ... does that make a bad person, using my demonic side to scare them because I wanted to keep master safe ... Should I have used my other side instead of the demon one ... that side isn't that great to scare others like my demon side but ... I enjoy that one far more then my demonic side, and I enjoy even more my human side ... I guess I'll have to ask Master ... That is if Master's soul is strong enough to live through this ... please Master ... do not die ... gosh I hope I can escape this place after I beat this Monokuma guy, this damned catacombs have been quite the nightmare ... especially the ... ugh ... sewers ... ew ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have it everyone, Shiro's actually part demon, I did that because I wanted to give more intensity to the fact that light and dark don't walk hand in hand, respectively, with good and evil ... and also, at the end Shiro specifies hi 'other side' ... also, although throught this fic we've seen Junko being a being of the dark she was always evil, but not all are like that, for example those two mystics that were under Shiro's orders for a while, those two will not have lines again or be mentioned as they decided to flee somewhere far away, but they were indeed good ... creatures ...
> 
> Next chapter we will have Kokichi and the rest of the group exploring ... I can't say anymore or else it will be a spoiler ... all I can say that won't spoil the next chapter is that it will probably be the smallest chapter I've ever wrote ... sorry about that.


	12. A Prayer for Lady Junko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kokichi's group open the door on the catacombs they are met with ... something disturbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said before this is a short chapter (Shortest chapter so far), and the reason for that is ... one: I am honest, today I didn't have that much time since I was focusing on my studies and whenever I had my break I took care of writing; two: ... I wanted to be a little mean and put a cliffhanger ... sorry

The group was really creeped out with what they were seeing. The room was being lit up by the light that came from the windows, there were many benches and in said benches nuns where there praying outloud, almost as if singing.

 

“Lost in the silence, mankind is in danger, of suffering from the evil of old”

“Here we gather in ... the eyes, of our saviour ... to ask for mercy and save us all”

“Come send a prayer, together we’ll save this world, let our prayer reach on high …”

“May salvation reach us, may mankind suffer mercy, let our prayers save this world”

 

Although their prayers seemed to be … good, Kokichi couldn’t help but being creeped out by them, Kirumi also seemed to be concerned with what they were seeing while the others were just buying it.

A nun that was near the door noticed the group and approached them with a smile.

“Ah, why hello there young ones, I see that you have found the church of harmony, please come in and pray with us, dark days are coming” she then turned her back to them and resumed praying outloud with the other nuns.

Kokichi heard whispering behind him.

“What the fuck, Maki roll I’ve got a bad feeling” he had his usual face of fear that in the right time could be quite funny.

 

_Huh … seems like Kaito can spot something weird if he truly applies … or he’s just weirded out by the creepy vibe this place gives … yeah … totally option two, he can’t have figured out how this was just not possible. I mean … nuns … a church … IN HERE … especially after those hallways filled with blood and human reamins … yeah this is totally wrong., and totally fucked up on insane new levels ... actually no, I've seen more fucked up ... Junko inside Shuichi's body was way more fucked up then this so ... I'll roll with it ... for now, Nishishi ..._

 

Maki sighed and allowed him to hold her arm.

Kokichi was the last one to actually go inside and start to explore, the question just wouldn’t leave his mind, just why was there a religious group on the forbidden catacombs, and they could find a better place that didn’t have any Human remains.

He could’ve just stood on the door and did nothing but he needed to see Shuichi again and he had to know how Shuichi felt about their relationship, Kokichi wanted nothing but to apologize to the detective about hurting him the way he did … yet he was afraid, he was afraid of Shuichi’s response and of … remembering what Junko did to him while possessing Shuichi’s body.

He shook those thought from his head and went inside, his eyes darted from one side to the other of the room and he wondered how was it possible for a church to have light when underground. Kokichi kept walking down towards the altar that all churches normally have, but that was when he noticed one particular nun looking towards Miu and Kiibo, she had an evil grin that made her seem nothing like a human being.

The plum haired male began growing nervous, what if he was right, what if that place wasn’t as good as it showed itself to be … what if that place was just a trick to make them drop their guard and then kill them.

“Kokichi can you come here” he looked to the altar and saw Rantaro and Kaede there, he rushed to the two.

“What’s wrong, finally decided to get married on a church, Nishishi” both flinched and began blushing.

“K-Kokichi take this seriously!” he couldn’t contain his laughter, seeing Kaede try to be serious with a blush that strong was just too good.

After he managed to calm himself down, Rantaro gave him something shiny.

Kokichi gasped “T-This is …” he had on his hand the wedding ring that Shuichi had and was supposed to put on Kokichi’s finger “Where did you find it?”

“We found the ring at the altar” he told him.

“Everyone we found something!” the other’s began approaching when Kaede called out but that was when the prayers that the nuns were singing stopped, laughter came from the nuns as they stood up and used their bodies as a barrier to separate the trio from the rest of the group.

“What are you doing, I will ask only once, stand aside and let us pass” Kirumi’s voice was commanding yet they didn’t move.

“Let prayers take over, our prayers will be answered, now it is time for us to stand proud” they said on that singing voice they had.

All nuns were set on fire, black flames covered their bodies as they shifted into something else. Once the flames died out they were able to see their true form, they were mystics and not the good and nice kind of mystic creatures.

 

 **“Let our prayers, reach our lady’s soul, Enoshima Junko bless us with your might … we shall not fall here, for our lady we shall rip your flesh, and all of your souls … ours they belong, now give up or you’ll face hell, prepare yourselves for today is your last day!”** the creatures began attacking.

 

Miu quickly activated Kiibo’s extra set of armor, the two engaged battle, Korekiyo, Tsumugi, Angie, Kirumi and Himiko began casting spells to defeat those evil creatures, the non magic users, although not having powers joined the fight, the strongest ones without magic were clearly Maki, Ryoma and Gonta, Kaito was the only one who was having the most trouble but Maki didn’t allow any of those creatures to give him any mortal wounds.

“You three quickly move further in, we’ll handle this” Kirumi commanded the three who weren’t facing any beasts, those being Kokichi, Rantaro and Kaede.

Kaede wanted to ask if they were going to be okay but that allowed one of the beast to go towards her and try to claw her. A purple fireball hit the beast on the face and then was followed by an arrow to the chest, Kokichi and Rantaro had protected her.

“Kaede we need to go, they’ll be okay!”

“Yeah Kaede, listen to your man and get a move on!” she blushed again but they ran towards the door that the nuns were previously blocking, the door revealed a hallway that was exactly like the previous one … Kokichi hoped that everyone would be okay, Shuichi included.

* * *

 

It felt like the trio had been running down the hallway for hours, but they couldn’t give up, they had to be close by now right?

Even if it seemed that fate wasn’t on their side they were able to see a door on the end of the hallway, the door seemed sophisticated, the door had its left half colored white and the right left colored black. They pulled the handle and found themselves on a circular room, the room didn’t had much, only a few candles that allowed the room to have some light, a big ass statue of Junko at the end of the room, two doors, one to the right of the statue and another to the left, some banners were hanged, one of half white, the other half black and in the middle a red symbol of some sorts … and a person on the floor right on the middle of the room.

“Hey isn’t that …”

They focused on who was on the floor and Kokichi immediately knew who that was “That’s him, the guy who took Shuichi, Ichikawa Shiro”

They surrounded him and saw that he was knocked out, Kaede was the first to kneel down and check if he had any wounds, luckily he seemed unharmed.

Shiro groaned as he opened his eyes “… What … happened?” he was gripping his head but his voice sounded a bit different or was that just Kokichi’s imagination.

“Oh … it’s you guys … what the hell do you all think you’re doing here?” he didn’t seem happy to see the trio.

“We’re here for Shuichi, now where is he?” Rantaro asked.

“I, um … don’t know … I was, um, attacked when I arrived here and I left there unconscious” Kokichi hadn’t done it in quite a long time but … he identified Shiro’s lie … why was he lying.

“Then we’ve got to find him!” Kaede quickly got back to her feet.

“Yes indeed, we have to find Shuichi right now, that door over there might lead us to where he might be” _Shuichi … not Master??_ Kokichi could only think of how suspicious Shiro sounded, and how did he knew where they had to go, and why did he wanted to take the left door and not the right one …

… No … Kokichi was probably being paranoid, Shiro wasn’t evil, he had always helped him so why would Shiro go rogue now … there’s absolutely no reason for that.

The group, now with Shiro started moving towards the door, but Shiro seemed to notice the looks Kokichi kept giving him, as the four moved to the door Shiro slowed down his pace.

Kokichi seemed to notice that from Shiro and looked at him … he had a … unnatural smile, an evil look on his eyes, a dangerous aura around him … Shiro was indeed different … was he? … Kokichi couldn’t tell if he was different of if that was his own paranoia. As Kokichi turned his head back to the backs of Rantaro and Kaede he failed to notice the look Shiro gave him and then they resumed walking to the door.

Then a laugh echoed on the room “Puhuhu … you just did tremendous mistake” The group looked backwards to meet the source of that evil sounding voice and once again that infernal place surprised them.

Right there stood the source of that voice, the source of the despair they could feel oozing out from those catacombs, the Master of that place … there stood none other than …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Kokichi, Rantaro and Kaede are about to meet the Master of the catacombs ... who might that be?? And is Kokichi right about Shiro or is he just being paranoid ... and where exactly IS Shuichi, Shiro never seemed like the kind of person to allow Shuichi to be in harms way.
> 
> I am already sorry for this but the updates will become less frequent, as said on the 'Beginning Notes' I have been focusing on my studies so I have not had that much time to focus on a ... bigger chapter, like the previous one I posted today, the main reason I got that one out was because the chapter was mostly done from Saturday, but yeah ... I won't be able to do daily posts, but I will try to post, its not like I'm letting this fic go dead, especially when it's so close to the ending ... and for thos who are waiting for SIaOL, that one isn't dead either I am just being way too picky about how I'll end the class trial lol.


	13. ? Treason ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice of despair turns out to be someone unexpected, how will the group handle the unexpected individual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad I didn't post yesterday, I really don't want to keep people waiting but I also need to focus on my studies for next week ... it's a pain ... but it has to be done.  
> I hope everyone can forgive me for missing a few days of not posting, I am trying my best to keep up with my studies and keep this story going.
> 
> Also I just noticed that I went over the estimated amount of chapters I had planned ... I guess that there'll be like ... 3 or 4 more chapter?? ... and I am yet to decide if Shu and Kichi will do the do ...

Right there stood the source of that voice, the source of the despair they could feel oozing out from those catacombs, the Master of that place … there stood none other than … Ichikawa himself with a mad look on his face.

Black fire shot from his hands towards the trio, but thanks to Kokichi’s warning they managed to avoid the infernal flames. They didn’t need to be experts on magic to know that those flames were deadly.

Shiro seemed happy that they dodged that infernal attack, but his smile became sadistic way too quickly.

“What’re you doing we’re not your enemies” Kaede tried to reason with him but Shiro was having none of that.

He began giggling “Not my enemies … Puhuhu … if you are enemies of lady Enoshima you are enemies of me”

_What the heck … he fought side by side with Shuichi to get rid of Junko, he defended me from Junko, he hated Junko … so why is he defending her now_

“Nishishi~ Seems like Shiro went rogue but do remember …” Kokichi gave him one of the faces that Shuichi called ‘nightmare fuel’ faces … it had been quite a while since he had last used one of those faces “… you killed her” Shiro’s smile vanished.

 

Laughter.

 

“I must say … I got way … too into role … but Lady Enoshima will be resurrected … **we’ve already sacrificed that detective of yours** ” Kokichi’s brain shut off, he only backed away, Kokichi couldn’t even hear Keade and Rantaro telling him not to believe Shiro as all he could hear was … static

His brain finally decided to turn on again … fear overtook Kokichi.

 

_N-No … Shuichi can’t be dead … he can’t … no … I couldn’t even speak to him … I couldn’t even hear his voice … I couldn’t even tell him that … I still love him … Shuichi … Shuichi …_

 

Kokichi was never a person to allow his feelings to run wild, but after meeting Shuichi and living with him for almost two years he found that letting out his feelings wasn’t a bad thing as he always believed … this time he was trying his hardest to close the coffin where he left his emotions, nail by nail he tried to close it … but he had grown too accustomed to his emotions.

Tears were running down his face while Kokichi’s face showed disbelief, he couldn’t accept that, he couldn’t … yet … he was crying.

“HAHAHAHA … what’s wrong you purple bastard … are you sad that he’s dead, well don’t be, when lady Enoshima is back she’s going to end your sorry pathetic life … but … she will keep your body, my lady always loved pretty things and interesting things, you fall on both of those categories … that’s why she abused you, Puhuhu” Kokichi could hear the sound of his own heartbeat.

“Stop it!” Kaede grabbed a hold of Kokichi and began shaking him.

“Wake up Kokichi, can’t you see that he must be lying about Shuichi being dead, there’s no way that’s true, come on Kokichi, wake up, are you or are you not the Ultimate Supreme Leader that doesn’t get fooled by the lies of others!” that was it, Kaede snapped him back into reality … it had been quite a while since Kokichi has used that title around his friends, but right now, he had to play the role of the Leader again … and Kokichi loved playing roles.

After drowning out his emotions and regaining his composure, he easily spotted that clear and obvious lie with cold sharp precision, a wave of relief washed over him … yet, he knew he couldn’t calm down.

“Well would you look about that, damned Shiro managed to get me stuck on a lie … I commend you, not many can trap me in a lie” he had a smirk on his face as he saw Shiro’s displeased face.

Kokichi felt something inside of him … something familiar … that amazing rush he always felt when he found a worthy opponent, right now it was all like a chess game, and the way to victory is a psychological battle … good thing that Kokichi is quite the liar.

His friends seemed to have other plan as they ruined Kokichi’s own plan, both Rantaro and Kaede seemed ready to enter battle, they failed to realize that Shiro was awaiting just that … he wanted them to make the first move … yet the two didn’t, they were waiting for Kokichi, and Kokichi would use all the time he had to squeeze all the information he could from Shiro.

“You know…” Kokichi began “… at first you seemed smart, you seemed someone that could be worthy of facing … but now after all your mistakes I can see that you’re quite …” he stopped, he created suspense “… foolish” Kokichi smiled seeing how that seemed to press Shiro’s buttons.

“Fool … Me … You dare call me a fool, ME, the Master of these catacombs … you dare call ME, Junko’s most faithful servant, a fool … You dare call ME, the one who will defeat you all … **A GODDAMN FOOL** ”

 

_Step one … success … annoy the fuck out of him_

 

Rantaro seemed to realize what Kokichi was trying to do, he quietly whispered to Kaede not to advance but not to drop her stance.

“Yeah, a fool … first you kill Junko and then you take my beloved Shuichi to a place so obvious as this one … quite dumb I must say, you could’ve just not murdered Junko, or not swap her soul with Shuichi’s, and you could’ve gone somewhere less obvious … but yet, like a fool, you did exactly what I wanted you to” He placed both hands behind his head and gave an innocent look smile. Rantaro and Kaede knew that behind that smile was nothing that could say that the adorable little leader was innocent.

“You motherfucker … This is the place where my power is the strongest, and Yes I did a mistake, I killed my mistress, but now I’ll bring her back and make you all suffer!”

 

_So that’s why he came back here, this place can improve his powers … not good after what I’ve seen him do at the underground church_

 

“Nishishi, please, you’re pathetic, you barely managed to damage Junko, you kept getting hurt and your magic is petty, even Shuichi was stronger than you” he lied, Shiro’s powers were to be feared but right now he just had to annoy him beyond limit.

As Shiro opened his mouth to speak he stopped, he realized something.

“Oh … I get what you’re doing … you’re trying to rile me up into throwing up all my knowledge so that you can use it against me …” _Shit_ Kokichi cursed to himself “… but you should know that no one can trick the one and only Mo- *ahem* Shiro!”

That could’ve gone unnoticed by Kaede and even Rantaro, but not by Kokichi, he wasn’t the type of person to let any sort of detail pass by him without being thoroughly explored … but Ouma’s time was cut short.

“Enough of this … if none of you will begin the battle than I guess I shall …” Kokichi joined the other two who were still ready to fight, the small look on Kaede’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Kokichi … _She must’ve trusted him_ he thought “… but … as I am-Was … in a good mood … I’ll allow you all to flee, none of you can defeat me so I’ll allow you to survive to see my lady’s show”

 

They stood their ground.

 

“Pu … puhu … puhuhuh … So that’s your answer you fools …” the windows shattered and dark wind came into the room, the room began growing darker but it did not turn pitch black … they could still see … and hear the howling wind.

“Ah … the dark wind of death is here howling once more … lives are to be fed … and more lives shall be fed” Shiro turned around and kneeled in front of Junko’s statue.

He began praying “My lady, I sacrifice these lives into the void for you … Enjoy this gift from your faithful servant” he got up and turned around.

The darkness gathered around Shiro and formed an invisible barrier, the candles fire turned blue … slight screaming could be heard from the flames.

The sound of footsteps echoed on the room as Shiro approached, the dark wind began blowing towards Shiro as his clothing began changing. A black cape, his shirt changed into a suit jacket, the right half white, the left half black, they saw the red tie he had, his pants had changed their colors to match the jacket he was wearing.

 **“Very well … Come at me then … if it is death you all seek”** the wind began blowing once again, a feeling of dread and danger was left on the air.

Kokichi and Rantaro tried to rush him before he could get an attack in, Kaede stayed back casting a barrier around the two since Kaede wasn’t that great when it came into fighting others, she played more a supportive role.

Shiro laughed, he extended his arms and the black wind blew, sending the two males flying back next to Kaede **“You damned fools, don’t you know … fate is written in stone and it will never change”** the flames of the candles burned brighter and formed skulls of the souls of the dead, they flew to the party of three. Kaede quickly realized that those flames, not only were unnatural, as they were meant to destroy a person’s soul.

A pink light surrounded the three, it was one of Kaede’s barriers. The flames hit the barrier and almost broke it but Kaede was determined to hold her barrier.

 **“All who have ever faced me have died”** that had only been the first attack had to handle and she was already panting while Shiro hadn’t even broke a sweat **“Towns, cities, countries … they’ll all fall for me … shadows will rise and we shall rule”**

“We won’t fall here, we’ll keep fighting, Saihara we’ll save!” as a beacon in the darkness, Rantaro’s voice echoed, hearing him speak Shuichi’s name filled him with the will to the stand once again and keep fighting.

“We’ll fight for what is right with all our strength, you will not win!” together the two began a team attack. Kokichi’s purple flames began rising, the perfect cover for Rantaro to approach Shiro and strike him.

 **“You may fight but I’ll fight harder … try out your plans, but I’ll ruin them!”** the wind grew stronger, Kokichi’s flames died out like they were nothing revealing Rantaro’s location, he had a bow out and ready to fire. He fired an arrow at Shiro.

Shiro swiftly dodged while grinning **“Now hear the terror of the wind as it howls on the room!”** true to his words the wind grew impossibly dangerous around him, Kokichi and Rantaro were being forced to back away, if they somehow passed the wind barrier they still had the barrier around Shiro to destroy … it wasn’t going to be easy.

 **“Why do you keep trying, you all should know the rule of this world … the weak bow to the strong …”** a magic circle formed in front of Shiro’s hand **“… Now I’ll be nice … each of you take your last breath for nothing has changed, you tried to fight now you’ll die here as my fire rises!”** the room was set on fire, those evil looking dark flames were everywhere, just one wrong step and they could die.

 

As Shiro laughed from their pathetic display of power they heard many voices, they all screamed Junko’s name … and the way it echoed on the room made the despair on the room much more intense.

 

 **“I’ll gouge out the light that burns deep inside your … eyes”** laughter came again from Shiro, Kokichi noticed how similar to Junko he was sounding, yet that made no sense, there was no way that what happened on the underground church was just an act … something was fishy and Kokichi was going to figure it out … how? … by being the most annoying little shit he could ever be.

“Nishishi … for someone who defeated Junko you sure are weak aren’t you bug-chan …” he noticed how one of Shiro’s eyes twitched at that “… I mean, your attacks when you fought Junko were powerful, these ones are strong but they’re a joke compared to those, Nishishi” Kokichi made sure to tell the truth on the most annoying way possible.

“Seeing these pathetic attack only makes me realize that you’re no fiend to be feared like Junko, just a worthless idiot that needs to learn his place” that was the last straw, Shiro looked deep into Kokichi’s eyes, almost as if looking into his soul.

 **“If that is how you feel …”** they all felt both the barrier of wind and the barrier around Shiro’s body vanish, he had rid himself of his defense … but his attack had grown to even higher levels **“Then let the darkness grow stronger as it finds its way into your hearts!”** the dark wind blew again, the room grew almost pitch black … Shiro was nowhere to be seen.

Something landed right in the middle of the group **“I’ll rip your hope to SHREDS!”** it was Shiro, lightning escaped his hands and attacked the group, it also served as a way to light up the room a bit.

Kokichi was having a hard time keeping the electricity from hitting him, he was with his back to a wall while he used all the fire he could summon to counter the electricity. From the corner of his eye he noticed how Kaede was having an easier time defending, her barrier covered her blind spots entirely, he looked again on the room but found no trace of Rantaro.

An arrow destroyed the electric attack. Looking upwards he saw the arrows that were on the wall, on top of them stood Rantaro sending a thumbs up to Kokichi.

Shiro wasn’t done with his attacks **“Do you all think anything has ever mattered, or that anything will ever matter?”** the room grew cold, they could even see their breath.

From the ceiling blocks of ice began falling on the group.

This time Kokichi and Rantaro were the ones with the slightest of difficulties to dodge the attack, Kokichi easily melted the attack before it got near him and Rantaro was able to focus elemental power on his arrows, Kaede however had to keep her barrier up, she wasn’t that agile so trying to dodge was a bad idea … but with each block of ice that fell on her barrier she began to grow more and more tired.

 **“You all know that you can not win … Why do you fight when there is no hope?”** he was truly wondering, the attacks had stopped and Shiro awaited an answer.

When he got none he got annoyed **“Damned fools like you only have one fate … That fate is death and I’ll make is slow, agonizing and painful!”** Shiro noticed the tired look on Kaede. After gathering a dangerous amount of magical power he shot a dark thunder bolt towards Kaede, the kind of bolt that could pierce through barriers and kill a person.

Kokichi saw the attack from a mile away and used his power on the ground, a pillar shot in front of Kaede serving as a shield for the tired female, at last she could allow herself to rest even if it was for a few seconds. Her barrier vanished.

As he walked forward to Shiro, Rantaro joined him “Thanks for saving Kaede I wou-“ Kokichi stopped him “Shush Rantaro, speak to me after we win”

 **“For worms who face death you’re very confident!”** for the first time since the battle had begun, Shiro attacked them without using magic, he was using a black scythe … it was different from the one he had used against Junko.

Seeing the use of a weapon against them made Kokichi shiver, he recalled the times where Junko had used that knife of hers on him. Shacking those memories away Kokichi grabbed a weapon handed to him by Rantaro, it was a rapier, a sword that is light and for quick movement, in others words, the perfect weapon for Kokichi.

Rantaro being mostly a bow user was forced to back away leaving Kokichi to meet blades with Shiro, he charged a shot and only needed a clear angle to shoot Shiro.

 **“Hope is dead, and you can not stop what we’ve arranged … Naegi Makoto did nothing but delay a future that’s set in stone!”** the two kept attacking each other … only one opening … that all that Kokichi needed.

 **“Enough of this”** with a grin and his raising hand, his shadow shot from the floor and sent Kokichi flying, he was caught by Kaede instead of falling in the floor and probably take quite the hit.

“I’ve got you now!” from a blind spot Rantaro shot an arrow charged with light, the arrow flew from his hands towards Shiro … yet with one finger he stopped the arrow … no blood came out from his index finger as the arrow broke into tiny pieces.

“N-No way …” again that wave of despair filled the room as Junko’s name echoed.

**“Do you really think you can change a future that keeps refusing to change, the Day of Junko has been preordained and it WILL happen”**

Just what kind of being was Shiro to have that much darkness inside of him.

 

As Junko’s name echoed their faces showed fear, the more fear their faces showed the louder Shiro’s laugh became.

 

 **“Mankind will pay for their crimes against all mystics, and they shall pay … WITH THEIR LAST BREATH!”** That raised the question, why was Shiro trying to defend mystics, true that in the past most of them had caused trouble but now everyone was at peace … unless Shiro wasn’t content with the fact that humans hurt them and didn’t pay for doing so.

“We will not allow the Day of Junko to repeat itself, we wont allow Calamity to strike our world again, and we will save everyone by defeating you!” Kaede’s words were filled with that determination of hers to keep everyone safe … it inspired both Kokichi and Rantaro to keep going … but for how long could they all keep going, Shiro wasn’t even panting and the three were already so tired.

**“Hmpf … it really does amuse me to see how you all believe you have a chance against me … don’t you all know it is the law of this world for the weaker to grow even weaker and bow down to the strong ones or fall to them?”**

The darkness in the room began growing.

 **“You’re all nothing … all but ashes in my path … and now let us finish this”** he released the power he had been gathering, the room changed and it seemed they were in space.

 **“This is Humanity’s final day … they won’t live to see a new dawn …”** Kokichi realized what that attack was, he might’ve not been the greatest in casting magic but he sure did knew enough to realize that the attack that Shiro casted was a black hole that would consume them all.

“Everyone, to me!” the other two didn’t question him and did as told. Kokichi created a circle of fire around them. A blast of energy was all they felt as the fire faded into nothingness. Kokichi fell down exhausted from that attack.

“I’ll handle this from now on” Rantaro was once again charging forward while Kaede used her magic to help Kokichi recover.

Rantaro was a good fighter when it came to ranged attacks, there the usage of a bow … but that was clear from Shiro’s point of view … and he wasn’t going to allow things as weak and pathetic as them to have the slightest advantage over him.

 **“You really think you can stand against me alone … FOOL, tell me this, where will you run … hope dies on each passing second … and sadly I see that you’re truly a fool … like all the ones I have slain you keep trying to win …”** Shiro’s was grinning even more now, the blue flames formed again those fire skulls and they all went towards Rantaro, he couldn’t shoot Shiro because Shiro would block and Rantaro would vulnerable to the blue fire … he had no choice but to back away from Shiro and destroy that attack.

 **“None of you can stand to me, you’re all but pawns … this game won’t change, not today and not ever!”** having Rantaro take care of the fire skulls gave Shiro the perfect opportunity to charge forwards with his scythe towards Kokichi and Kaede.

He swung his scythe and the blade met Kokichi’s rapier … the purple haired male was there one again on his feet doing his best to win … but he knew his best was not enough … they needed a miracle to defeat Shiro.

 **“You all fight me with that brave mask you’re all wearing, I can feel the fear that you fools have … now no matter the cost I’ll win and the Day of Junko rises again!”** from behind Kokichi a pink beam of light hit Shiro on the face, blinding him temporarily. Kokichi saw that as the perfect opportunity to attack him. He only managed one attack before Shiro vanished in the shadows … but that attack barely hit his skin.

 

Junko’s name was again echoing on the room … the room grew colder, the evil presence there grew stronger.

 

 **“Time to make all of you see … my … power!”** he reappeared … behind Kaede while he had a spear on his hand.

He shoved the spear through Kaede’s back and the blade came out from her belly. The pianist screamed with the agonizing pain. Shiro laughed again and he lifted the spear in a way that Kaede’s body was above his head.

“KAEDE!” Rantaro went to grab another arrow … but he had used them all already.

 **“Time to force you into a pool of despair”** with a snap of his finger, the spear began glowing … Kaede’s body was enveloped by the darkness … as she turned into stone.

Shiro and his spear vanished allowing Kaede, who was now a statue, to fall on the floor. Both males ran towards her, Rantaro ten times faster than Kokichi … he had just seen the love of his life being turned to stone so of course he’d be much more worried than Kokichi … but that’s not to say that Kokichi wasn’t feeling bad with what he was watching.

The door that the trio had came in from was shot open revealing the rest of their friends with small wounds and bruises … nothing very alarming … but their faces of bravery quickly changed into faces of fear as they watched who their foe was and what had happened to Kaede.

 **“Oh perfect … the rest of the scum is here, Puhuhu!”** the traitor has reappeared in front of Junko's statue, he had the biggest smirk on his face.

Shiro was done with that fight, he lifted his hand and above his head the darkness gathered. Black flames burned quite intensely, fear washed over everyone but Shiro.

**“Now all of … all of you pathetic worms … ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE HERE, FOR MY LADY!”**

Kokichi knew … they couldn’t survive that attack, Shiro was gathering power far too quickly and far too easily so even if they attacked now there was no hope … they were going to die a, probably, very painful death.

There was no way they could stand to Shiro, he had been just playing with the three of them so far, now that everyone was there Shiro wasn’t going to play around, he was going to end them, and the only thing that could save everyone was … a miracle.

Kokichi found himself praying to Angie’s god for something … anything that would stop their foe from ending everyone … Kokichi just wanted all of this pain and despair to stop, and for the good old days he had shared with Shuichi to come back.

 

_Please … someone … anything … save us PLEASE!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... That was such an awful move ... turning Shiro into a traitor and then allowing akamatsu to be turned into stone ... but does anyone have any ... ideas of why Shiro went rogue, I'd really like to know your guys's theories.
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for not posting yesterday and I'm already sorry for the days I won't be posting in the future due to the lack of time for my studies.


	14. Demon within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro prepares to finish the group in one hit ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy I had free time yesterday and managed to get most of this chapter done yesterday, now I don't feel bad for missing a day.

Looking at his friends Kokichi felt an incredible wave of sadness. Rantaro, one of his friends that normally didn’t get riled up or affected by anything, was on his knees holding Kaede’s solidified hand, tears and screams escaped from him. No one had ever seen him like that, not even Kokichi, but it was expected, his girlfriend had just been turned to stone … and Kokichi couldn’t help but believe that he was to blame for all of that.

 

_Worthless … that’s what you are … If you weren’t so selfish as to go and search for Shuichi none of this would have happened, but nooooo, you had to be selfish once again and look what happened because of you … Kaede is as good as dead … you do remember that humans can’t remove demonic curses, only an angel has that power … and those no longer walk in this plane of existence … Now look … Look and burn this into your mind Ouma Kokichi … all of your friends … will die … because of … you._

Right there and then he felt the magical power from Shiro, it was so great, so powerful, so destructive … Kokichi now realized why he feared Shiro when he went into battle … Shiro had powers way beyond Kokichi’s imagination.

 **“Ahhhh AHHHHH … THE POWER AHAHAHA … IT’S SO MUCH … AHHHHHH ANY LAST WORDS WORMS?”** No words were uttered by the group that was doomed to die.

 **“WATCH CLOSE OUMA KOKICHI, ALL OF THEM SHALL DIE … AND YOU SHALL LIVE … AND BECOME LADY’S PERSONAL TOY PUHUHUHUHUHU!”** How could he be that cruel … Kokichi would rather die alongside all his friends and he knew he wouldn’t be with Shuichi in the afterlife … after being such a little shit he knew he had a spot with his name on the depts of hell while Shuichi, kind, perfect, caring Shuichi had a spot for him in heaven.

 **“NOW ALL OF YOU … FEEL MY POWER … ETERNAL DARKNESS!”** He called upon his attack and … the giant dark flaming ball of fire seemed to deflate until the attack itself died out.

 

_What the fuck … that’s … the weirdest attack ever_

 

 **“WHAT THE FUCK???!”** Shiro seemed as surprised as all of them, suddenly his attack died out when so much magical power was gathered.

 **“WHO DID THIS!”** as if on cue, after he uttered those words a powerful beam of holy energy hit him and forced him to break through the wall, the extremely high pitched scream he gave out wasn’t ignored, it seemed as if a woman had been the one screaming.

Now, none of them were the kind of people to judge others for their voices but … Shuichi sounded feminine and yet his voice couldn’t hit a note that high, while Shiro had a voice that … it resembled a female but not as much as Shuichi, and yet he overdid Shuichi when it came on high pitched screams.

 

_Wow … just wow …_

“That’s what you get from sneak attacking me, and then using my own form” the new voice forced all heads to look to the left.

The door there was opened, and right there on the room stood none other than Ichikawa Shiro with a staff in hand.

 

_What the hell … another one?_

Shiro walked forward and stopped in front of the group, a smirk was on his face as he pointed the staff towards where the other Shiro was and shot another blast of holy energy from the staff.

Happy with the results he sighed out of relief and a smile replaced the smirk. It didn’t go unnoticed by Kokichi that this new Shiro didn’t have Shuichi on him … had the detective really been sacrificed already …

Shiro began looking around and then a pout replaced the smile he had “Will you hurry up please?”

 

. . .

 

He said outloud but … to who?

 

. . .

 

As if in cue something came shooting out from the leftern door, it rolled towards Shiro and stopped right next to him. The … thing began to shift and it revealed itself to be a human sized puppet with four arms, two of said arms were holding what seemed to be a person covered in a sheet … the sheet was releasing purple steam.

Shiro didn’t waste any seconds to place his hand on the unknown person, a bright white light escaped his hand, the steam vanished and Shiro seemed to be happy with that.

“Ok let’s get out of he-“ he flinched as his head quickly turned to where the other Shiro was.

Kokichi noticed how different this Shiro was from the other, mainly how his power wasn’t as demonical as the other and how caring this Shiro seemed to be … he seemed to be just like the Shiro he knew.

“Take this and stay away!” he threw the staff to the puppet. It used on of the remaining free hands to grab the magic weapon and then it went to one of the ends of the room.

Satisfied with that Shiro placed his hand at the pouch attached to his leg, he opened it with one hand and they saw the knives that were in there, he pulled only one knife and closed the pouch.

His face showed he wasn’t going to play around.

On the other side of the room the other Shiro had blasted away any ruble on top of him, he casually walked to the Shiro that had attacked him.

 **“How the fuck did you escape, there was a barrier there!”** if anything, Kokichi would say that the evil Shiro seemed surprised.

“I’ve got my ways bastard … now, I’ve got to punish you for all the evil you’ve done in such a short time … and even after I gave you mercy … you were so weak, so fragile because of Junko’s sickness, so I allowed you to live and not cause any harm … I won’t cause the same mistake twice” two intense magic powers were echoing in the room, one of a human, the other of a demon.

 **“Puhuhu … I see that it’s time to end this charade … I’ll give you a quick death for surprising me … now … I’ll show you … the true power of …”** the Shiro that had attacked Kokichi and his group began to turn smaller, his hair style turned into a bowl cut hair style, the right half was still white but the left half of his hair turned black, his right eye turned black while his left eye turned black **“… Monokuma …”**

 

_So that explains it, that kid was impersonating Shiro …_

**“I still have no idea how you’re here … but boy oh boy … Monokuma’s going to have some fun, and then I’ll get my lady back!”** the kid noticed Shiro’s smirk.

“Sorry for being a …. Party pooper but …” he snapped his fingers, the puppet landed right next to him and pulled out the sheet from the mystery person underneath, it was Shuichi “… Shuichi is here with me, and I took the liberty of cleaning that shithole a bit”

“Puppet back!” the creature returned to the end of the room to keep Shuichi safe.

“Let’s get this over with, the sooner we start the sooner I kick your ass, and the sooner I do that the sooner we can finally leave …” Monokuma’s laughter echoed on the room, shadows began to grow.

**“For a human … you’re very confident you can defeat me … I was made from Junko’s own blood, flesh and power … You have no chance of defeating me you petty human!”**

Shiro was still smirking “We’ll see about that ... Monokuma …” the two went at each other’s throats, but scythe and knife met blades instead of shedding blood.

The two vanished once again, the sound of metal could be heard echoing, sparks were forming midair, whenever they formed on ground the floor began to crack, even the wind seemed to be blasted away … the two were moving at such incredible speed that their eyes failed to keep up with where they were and what were their actions.

Suddenly both figures were back to back in the middle of the room.

**“Puhuhu, for a human you’re good”**

“Same can be said for you, but Junko was better”

The two turned and steel met steel again. The sheer force each of them was putting on that attack was enough the make the air blow in two directions, the wind backwards from Monokuma’s and backwards from Shiro’s. The floor began cracking once again.

They separated again. Monokuma quickly used his soul consuming blue flames to kill Shiro’s soul. The moment the flames were dangerously close Shiro glared and all the flame died out.

**“… The fuck …”**

“I have been told I can be quite … Intimidating if I try” quickly a sadistic look over lapsed the glare and Monokuma found himself backing away in fear … he couldn’t be afraid of a human … could he … Monokuma gulped as he once again charged forward.

With another snap of fingers icicles formed around Shiro, they shot without mercy towards Monokuma, and unlike Junko … or should he say Shuichi’s body, Monokuma lacked the agility to dodge his attack, scratches formed at his face arms and legs, but his torso caught not one, not two, but seven icicles … pink liquid came from his mouth … like if it was his blood. The same liquid came from the wounds on his body.

Behind him a figure formed, it was the puppet. A powerful roundhouse kick was received by the servant of despair as he was sent flying into the air.

Time seemed to slow down, Shiro teleported right next to him “You did this bastard …” he looked back and was met with the other’s glare “… this is your punishment …” this time, time itself stopped entirely as the world grew gray.

The moment the clock resumed ticking Monokuma was in a circle of knives, they hit him from all angles as his tiny body still fell.

Shiro approached him slowly, a smile of victory on his face. As he was about to shove a knife into the other’s skull he glitched.

“P-Please Shiro … stop hurting me …” his heart fell, it was Shuichi there. The detective extended his hand to Shiro and black flames flew towards Shiro.

As Shiro screamed his body went flying to Kokichi’s group, they all moved out of the way, Gonta carrying Rantaro and Kaede. Where Shiro fell was just a burning dark flame … none could see his corpse.

 **“AHAAHAHA … that’s why you don’t mess with Monoku-“** he was cut off by the demonic howl that came from the flames.

The flames died out and there stood Shiro … with a pair of horn, wings and iris’s into a deep red.

 **“A … A human-demon half breed … shit this is ba-ACK!”** Shiro had transformed his hand into a claw and pierced Monokuma’s belly, his hand came out from the child’s back.

While the smaller one was still impaled on his arm Shiro rotated and forced him to go flying to one of the walls.

“You think you can do all you want without any consequences … well guess what … **I am your consequence** ” he raised his hand upwards, the darkness in the room began to fade as he absorbed it.

Shiro didn’t seem to notice the fear that Kokichi and his group now had towards him. Shiro transformed back into his human form.

“You know … I always feared using the mystic side of my blood … but I never feared using the demon side of myself … it’s that other side that I fear … but now it is time for me to end you!” Monokuma’s eyes grew wide as he realized what the other meant … Shiro’s blood basically made him as strong and powerful as a demi-god.

A magic circle formed midair as Shiro gathered his power, even the non magic users could feel the intensity of the attack even before Shiro had casted it … it was that powerful … even the ground began to tremble.

“Good bye Monokuma … stay with your mistress and don’t come back … Seventh Beam of Agony” the name of that attack made everyone tremble, it was one of the ten most strong and life risking attacks.

A mix of purple and pink came from the light circle. As Shiro pointed his finger to the fallen boy the magic circle slightly grew and the beam shot towards him. Monokuma’s scream echoed on the room as everyone could see the evil child’s silhouette being consumed until nothing remained.

The puppet came to Shiro’s side before falling to the floor and not moving as if lifeless. Shiro fell on his butt right next to it “Pfew … that took quite a lot out of me … I probably shouldn’t have used one of the ten most strongest attacks know ahah” he grabbed his staff from the puppet’s hand and it grew tiny, almost as a key, he placed it in his pocket before picking up Shuichi bridal style.

“Time to flee this place” he turned towards the exit door and his eyes went wide.

“Oh … you’re all … Master’s friends …” Kokichi was the first to run towards the two and quickly hold one of Shuichi’s hands … he quickly noticed … Shuichi was dangerously cold, barely breathing, paler than usual. Kokichi placed his head on his chest and he could barely hear Shuichi’s own heartbeat, Kokichi heard more his own heartbeat than the detctive’s own heartbeat.

“W-What’s wrong with Shu … Tell me!” he demanded, the others had surrounded Shiro and they could notice what Kokichi noticed, Gonta was the only one who took longer to notice since his attention was more on not dropping Rantaro or Kaede.

“… Master’s souls is breaking … and I can’t fix it … Shuichi … will die in a matter of hours … and I can’t do shit to help him … I’m worthless” tears ran down his face, but his tears weren’t a match for Kokichi’s expression.

“N-No … your lying … NO …  SHU YOU CAN’T DIE, YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME … PLEASE SHU!” Kokichi was screaming his lungs out, he realized Shiro had not lied “Please Shu … I love you … don’t let me all alone to suffer again”

Shiro felt it … a powerful heartbeat from the one he was carrying.

“Everyone listen to me, we hav-“ the catacombs began to tremble … an earthquake maybe.

“Everyone, we have to leave, NOW, with Monokuma dead and no one to be the successor of these catacombs they will erase themselves and make this whole area return to its natural state, so we need to go, right now!”

They didn’t need to be told twice, Miu, Kiibo and Maki were the first ones to leave, they planned on cleaning the path in case any of the creatures they had fought decided to show their faces, Gonta followed them alongside Angie, Kiyo, Ryoma and Kaito.

Tsumugi, Kirumi, Tenko and Himiko stayed behind as they tried to bring Ouma back to his sences, but he refused, he refused to leave, he didn’t want to be left by Shuichi.

“Kokichi … when you spoke to Master … I felt something inside of him wanting to keep on living … if you are to die here you are killing the last hope that Shuichi has of ever waking up”

The plum haired male met the silver haired male’s eyes “You’re n-n-not l-lying a-are you?” he shook his head and Kokichi could see he was telling the truth, when a person lied, their eyes normally betrayed them, and Shiro’s eyes told him he was saying the truth.

“Please Kokichi … Master wants you to live … Run … please” he nodded.

Kokichi’s group went in front, Shiro followed close behind the two. Finally, Kokichi had Shuichi back, he wouldn’t let him go for anything in the world, and he would do anything to save his lovers life.

It was then, when they were running down the shaking corridor that Kokichi realized how big the place truly was.

“Shit … this place couldn’t have been a little bit smaller” he gained a nod from his companions.

“If you think this is big … you should’ve checked the rest … it was literally, a clusterfuck of rooms and hallways” Shiro informed them, thank god they didn’t ended up going any further.

The shaking grew more violent, it grew to the point the hallways began to crumble. Rocks fell from above but the hallway didn’t broke down … yet the small damage was enough so that there was a wall of rocks that separated Shiro who still had Shuichi from the others.

“Shiro, Shuichi!” Kokichi was already removing rock by rock as fast as he could.

“It’s not wise to stay here, Kokichi we have no option but to leave” Kirumi tried to inform him but he was having none of that.

“Listen to Kirumi, she knows what she says, you should always hear whatever a girl say and ignore menaces … but not your love” Tenko immediately grabbed Himiko’s hand.

“Please Kokichi, it’ll be just plain awful if you get hurt here!” everyone was grabbing Kokichi by his arms and pulling him back.

“N-No … stop … SHUICHI!”

Shiro knew what he had to do “Listen to me Kokichi, there’s another exit here, I believe I can reach it in time so please … Run away, I’ll meet you all in Concordia, don’t worry on how I’ll do it, just go!” blue met with purple.

Kokichi clenched his hands, he felt worthless for not being able to do anything … anything but “Okay … I’ll run, but I trust you to keep my Shuichi safe … don’t let him die” the white haired male nodded as he ran back into the darkness.

Trust … that was something Kokichi could never fully have … but he gave Shiro all the trust he could muster. Each step he took towards the exit was like a stab on the heart … each step he took was one step further away from Shuichi … No, Kokichi had to put his own desires away for once, it was Shiro, he was powerful … and he was part demon … it was disturbing that he was part demon but that meant he was stronger than most humans, meaning he could protect Shuichi and escape this place.

They reached the church, Kokichi quickly noticed the dust that was on the room … the remains of the creatures that had tried to kill them … he wanted to inspect for any signs of a useful item that the creatures might’ve dropped, oh yeah … the structure was crumbling, he had no time.

Another dark hallway … somehow the blood on the walls seemed even more visible now than it had been before … he had no time for details like those, time was running short, he had to run, his muscles screamed to stop, he had to run, he felt like he should go back to Shuichi, he kept running … if Shiro was there everything would turn out okay.

When Kokichi noticed he was running up the stone stairs that led to the entrance door of the ruined catacombs. Everyone was there breathless, except Rantaro who was once again holding Kaede’s hands, tears running down his face.

The earth shook violently, a circle of darkness formed around where the catacombs were and it shot upwards, it was so much power they were all forced to look away.

The earth calmed down, the power vanished … they looked back to where the catacombs, but there stood a big three with a sign in front of it, it read ‘In honor of the heroes that gave their lives to defeat the evil known as Enoshima’

Kokichi realized something … the catacombs had disappeared from existence … so where was Shuichi and Shiro. He shouted their names as he began to venture in the forest … but there was no response, only the wind that blew. He again felt that awful burning sensation in his eyes as the tears began to gather.

 

 _N-No … I can’t cry …_ _Shiro said he’d meet us in Concordia … I should go back with everyone and wait for him to arrive … yes … If I do that I’l be with Shu again and everything will be okay …_

After explaining to everyone what had happened he was met with some sad faces and some of worry, but they all agreed to trust Shiro’s words and return to Concordia … they had nothing else to do but that.

* * *

Shiro only had one hope of escape, he had made his way back to the room he had faced Monokuma, there was still some dark energy left on the room.

“Please let it be enough” he focused as he began absorbing all the energy that was left on the room. Each passing second he absorbed less and less energy and the danger grew more and more … he had to do this quickly.

“Come on … Come on … faster” he focused harder, the energy began being absorbed by his body without any care for the consequences he would suffer for absorbing that much dark energy and not being in his demonic form … he could’ve transformed … but as a human he couldn’t use the energy his demonic self had absorbed, and his demonic form didn’t have a way to use the power in the way he needed.

Finally all the energy was absorbed, he could already fell the darkness trying to corrupt his very being, but he had a goal, a promise, and he wasn’t going to break it no matter what came at him.

He ran to Shuichi and began an incantation “I Ichikawa Shiro, hereby grant this spell all the power I am currently holding, may this spell force the doors of both space and time to brefely open so that I can challenge fate and change this awful future that has been forced upon this youth … I Ichikawa Shiro, half breed of the kins of Earth, Hell and Heaven force you, oh fate, to accept my wish, NOW OPEN DOORS OF TIME AND SPACE!” he said, the power slowly began to open a fissure in space and time.

It surrounded both Shuichi and Shiro … he needed more time … just a little bit more so that they could be teleported.

The ceiling gave out, a supporting beam fell from the ceiling and was about to the hit the two, the light around them grew stronger and stronger and …

 

. . .

 

The sound of a crash echoed on the room, the supporting beam fell right on where they were, the rest of the ceiling followed shortly as the catacombs were forced to shift and return the place to its former state as the catacombs were forced to be removed from existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... is that the end for Shiro and Shuichi or did Shiro's spell was successful??
> 
> Also, shoutout to RikaTheAlchemist for figuring out that the Shiro attacking Kokichi's group was actually Monokuma disguising himself as Shiro.
> 
> ... I can safely say that there will be no more Despair followers, Kokichi's group is safe ... but what of Kaede and Shuichi ... who will save them and how ... and will the two actually be saved ...


	15. Light of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Shuichi are in a situation of life and death.  
> Kokichi gets worried by the second.

Mist ... Mist to the left, to the right to the left, upwards ... everywhere one could look they would only see mist. The floor was water that came until the knees, said water reflected the mist from above making it near impossible to distinguish what was the left, right, up or down … the place was just that confusing.

The sound of dripping water could be heard alongside the sound of the howling wind … time seemed to not exist, yet it was there, space seemed to be fading, yet there it was, the place was inexistent … yet … there this weird place was.

A rift had been opened and in there stood a place that defied the laws of the world, a place that stood between time and space, a place that did not exist and existed at the same time … a place were no life existed, but life wouldn’t die there … that place … as if frozen in time … was the perfect hell for someone to just walk and walk to reach nowhere, a place where screams would just echo into the nothingness, a place where both hope and despair battled for dominance until the person’s spirit broke.

The sound of something dragging on the water was broke the cycle of boredom. A silhouette was visible on the mist, the first thing that could show difference in that place.

As the figure moved the water beneath grew red … a young man was walking through the mist … it was Shiro. He had on his arms Shuichi who seemed to not have a wound a physical wound … Shiro was a totally different case. His entire body was wounded, a steel bar was stabbed from his back and coming out from his belly, his legs had deep cuts that even forced part of his flesh to dangle from his body … he was wounded very badly yet he kept moving.

 

* * *

 

 

The earthquakes grew more and more, the catacombs wouldn’t hold for much long, Shiro was using all of his strength to open a gate between time and space.

As Shiro continued his spell, the fear of Shuichi getting hurt grew bigger and bigger.

The catacombs finally began to give in, the ceiling broke. A beam of support was the first to fall down. Shiro realized that … and the spell wasn’t done yet. A promise … he had made a promise, and for Shiro that was too important to break. He threw his own body on top of Shuichi’s body and the rubble fell on top of him … Shiro used himself as a meat shield for Shuichi.

As the rubble fell a steel bar from the support beam hit him from the back and came out from his belly, the rest of the rubble also did quite a lot of damage to the rest of the body.

Shiro coughed up blood from the hit he received, to his displease he had coughed blood on Shuichi’s face, his arms began to tremble as the weight on his body was becoming too much for him to handle.

The spell had finally finished and teleported both Shiro and Shuichi away from that place, but with Shiro’s actual condition the spell placed the two between the place they teleported from and the place they were meant to arrive … they were stuck in the rift between space and time.

 

* * *

 

Shiro kept walking down wherever he was, he needed to find where there was a rift in that dimension that would allow him and Shuichi to re-enter their reality … but that was easier said than done … the thick mist proved to hide not only what was in front Shiro’s face but it hid as well the magical power from the rift … Shiro was basically on the dark, his gut feeling being his only guide on the weird dimension he was in.

Suddenly he stopped “Master?” Shuichi had grown even colder and paler, his chest barely moved when he breathed … Shiro could barely feel Shuichi’s soul.

_Shit … I’ve gotta leave this place and find Kokichi now!_

 

Again, that was a task that was easier said than done. He once again began dashing through the mist, he had to find the way out, he couldn’t let down anyone else … he couldn’t done … he kept repeating those words, but … that voice of the self he feared and hated most began talking to him

_You are lost within the mist, of space and time … The wind howls, the sky cries …_

_You’re wounded because you served him till the end … Dread fills the air._

_Our friend, Shuichi … shall die … Please let me out, I can help I promise, don’t fear me._

He tried to shake away those thoughts … but they came back stronger.

 

_Not knowing where you go … I am weak and cold yet I won’t give up …_

_Trying to save him from his spiritual wound, but who’ll save you when you fall down? … I don’t want to disappear _

 

He held Shuichi tighter as he kept running through the mist, he had to leave, now.

 

_Can you hear … the voices of the dead … they … are calling your name_

_ Must hurry, waste no time _ _, Blood will flow, like it or not … I am weak yet I'll soldier on ... What for?? … Only he can save him … I can save you both if you just let me help you …_

He began slowing down, the blood loss finally kicking in.

 

_You have no more tears on your eyes to shed, if you’re not to be hurt by your feelings … then why do you cry … Because I’m afraid and not brave_

_I’m sorry for doing what I did in the past, but justice I had to uphold … they had to die … I refuse to give up … or give in … something tells me to keep going … I am getting near_

_In this desperate hour … our friend … Shuichi shall fall down this hour … Please don’t fear me anymore … I wish to help, I wish to save him … I refuse, I shall fight … fate I’ll defy_

_What’s this … In the distance … is that warmth … You may not want to let me out … but please do follow this warmth … I can feel it, we must be near._

_Is … hope shining, on us, once again?? … Please let it be so._

_Keep going through this fog like mist … I can tell you this … You will not fail … I can’t see a thing …_

_Can you hear … the voices of the dead … they … are not calling your name_

_Can you hear … the name they call …_

_... Saihara Shuichi …_

_... they want to claim_

_If you are loyal, fight the pain, HURRY UP … Can’t allow blood to be shed …_

_I know you’re weak and tired … but please let me aid you …_

_ I am weak and tired, I can’t keep up … I feel like I’ll fall to my knees … I know that I will fall soon … yet his pain and that promise, keep me going … I beg you … Oh cursed blood of mine … Give me … the strength to move forward … I beg you, help me now … can not fall … if I do then he’ll die … I won’t allow for the only one that cared for me to die … _

 

Shiro’s internal debate came to an end as he lost it … he could no longer feel that warmth, he couldn’t tell where to go, he couldn’t tell where he came from … was he walking in circles all that time, was he not … Shiro’s hope died.

“Master …” tears ran down his face “I am so sorry … I failed you once again” he held Shuichi tighter, it looked like Shiro was afraid to let go, it looked like if he let go Shuichi would vanish.

“~You make your path on fate … you are the master of your destiny …~” for some reason, something inside of Shiro told him that there was no hope and nothing else to do, he fell to his knees and sang an old song he knew, in hope that both he and Shuichi could die while hearing something that wasn’t that dreadful silence.

“~The water of the ocean can’t delete the past … no they can’t … water flows like time … water flows like life, bright and beautiful …~”

“~Sing with me a song … of Hope and Despair … a battle, long overdue … a battle of tears … blood and pain, yet with love hidden within …~”

“~Sing with me this song … recall not the pain, but the love ... hidden within …~”

“~No matter your choices … remember to be true … don’t lose yourself in the waters of fate, on the waters of time … Sing a song strongly … make sure your voice lasts with the wind~”

“~Yet when your life dies out … the wind stays blowing, and your voice sings with it, forever …~”

He stopped … he didn’t even had the strength to sing anymore … he just allowed that sinking feeling of despair to wash over him …

 

 _“~You who embraced the dark …”_ he shot his head to where he heard the voice _“… worry no longer, this tale of pain comes to an end~”_

_“~You who fear your own light … don’t be afraid, hold your head high with pride … it’s not weakness … to call for help … every once in a while, do not fear your light~”_

_“~Oh you who has embraced the dark … fear your light no longer … trust yourself once again, and follow the path you stopped following~”_

 

He had got back up on his feet, and he was running towards where the voice came from, Shiro couldn’t lose this chance.

 

 _“~Dear child listen … the pain you’ve had to endure … such a burned should not be carried by a child~”_ the mist no longer could cover the light, Shiro doubled his speed.

 _“~Come dear child, come on … you are awaited, worry not … even though your blood is not, fully human, it is not … blood that defines you … you define yourself, stop fearing yourself, Be Free …~”_ the voice stopped singing but Shiro had already found it.

 

The crack in reality that was closing itself slowly … the crack he had been looking for … the rift between reality and unreality, the rift between space and time, the rift between existence and inexistence.

Now Shiro knew that in his condition going through the small fissure had two possible outcomes, it would either rip him into shreds and leave an unconscious Shuichi in the void … or … they would arrive back in their reality with Shiro almost fully drained from his strength.

After considering for a while both choices, he came to see that each case was better than waiting for some miracle that was not going to happen … having that voice guide him to the rift was already quite the miracle. Not wanting to test fate he reached his hand to the rift and he was quickly enveloped by the familiar teleporting light.

* * *

 

Kokichi was passing back and forward on Kaede and Rantaro’s house. For once everyone could see the worrying mess that the little Leader was, but he wasn’t the only one that was worried beyond belief. Kaede’s solidified body was laying on the couch, Rantaro still by her side holding her hand, he had stopped crying but he still held her hand tightly and kept talking to her, he had the hope that his words were reaching her, even when he himself knew that it was impossible.

The air was heavy with worry, the only sound on the room was of the ticking clock, their breath and the sound of Kokichi’s footsteps, he really didn’t try to walk lightly.

“Will you stop already” Maki had grown tired of watching Kokichi walking back and forward near the window “You’re making everyone nervous Kokichi” she added.

“It’s not my fault if I’m worried, he’s out there with _my_ Shuichi, how would you feel if it was Kaito that was in Shuichi’s place” the assassin flinched at that coment, she shot him a glance but then backed down, she knew when she was wrong and Kokichi was indeed correct, if it was Kaito in Shuichi’s place Maki wouldn’t allow anyone to hold her back from running outside and begin a search in the forest … Kokichi had wanted to do that but he was literally held back by everyone until Gonta was forced to hold him.

Finally after realizing he was making everyone worry more than what they should he decided to pull a chair next to the window and he sat there so that he could watch the outside. Sadly rain was pouring down, the rain and the darkness of the night made it nigh impossible to see even a dog run in front of the house’s front lawn.

Again silence filled the room, the ticking of the clock was stuck on Kokichi’s mind, each second seemed an eternity, the clock was ticking, seconds turning to minutes … and Shiro was nowhere to be seen.

The Leader took deep breaths as he attempted calm himself instead of allowing worry to take over him and lead him into madness.

Thunder … that was the only other sound that made Kokichi sure that time was passing, the storm outside was getting worse and it was such a shame for such a storm during spring time.

Knocking.

Someone was knocking at the front door. That alone was enough to startle Kokichi, prevent him from biting his nails off and running to the door.

The door was opened and there stood … intense darkness … the light from inside seemed to have trouble to light out the exterior, but it did. Slowly a figure was revealed, Kokichi’s eyes went wide with worry. There stood a very wounded Shiro, the white haired male’s face showed him devoided of any remaining strength, Kokichi’s eyes landed on the other’s arms where an unconscious Shuichi was.

“S-SHUICHI!” Quickly the smaller one took Shuichi from the taller’s arms and with amazing strength for someone of his height he hurried to one of the empty couches and laid Shuichi there.

In his moment of intense worry for his love, Kokichi failed to notice the sound of a body falling to the floor. Gonta, being the kind and perfect gentleman he was, hurried to Shiro and helped him off the floor just to notice that the other had lost consciousness due to the wounds he had.

“This is just plain awful …” Tsumugi was checking the wounds “… if nothing is done for him he might die, Gonta please lay him on the floor, Kaito can you find some bandages, some painkillers a bucket with warm water and a cloth, Maki can you get me my sewing kit, he can’t take any magic power on him, healing power included or else it will work as poison and kill him” they all hurried to rescue the fallen Analyst.

After all the supplies were handed to Tsumugi she quickly gave him some painkillers and then she began cleaning the wounds, from her sewing kit she grabbed a sewing needle and then she started sewing his most agonizing wounds closed, once done she wrapped them in bandages. Once done Tsumugi hurried to the bathroom to get herself clean from any blood that was left one her.

Seeing Shiro that way and Shuichi so … lifeless, just made the worries everyone had grow more and more.

Suddenly Shiro jumped to his feet as if his wounds didn’t exist, his eyes were cloudy, almost as if he was in a daze “Ah … finally … I am in control … even if only for a little bit I can be free …” the hell was Shiro talking about.

“Dude, you okay?” Kaito asked him.

“… I can not say Shiro is at a hundred percent … I am neither but I am okay”

Tsumugi picked up on what he said rather fast “I’m sorry but did you just said Shiro isn’t okay but you are?”

“Why yes … I am not Shiro … but the light of him he fears so much for the crime I have committed … Shiro has embraced his darkness so his conscience and his dark side conscience is but one … I wish to be like that one day in the future” a small smile formed on his lips.

Shiro’s … or rather, his light’s attention was quickly focused on Kaede.

“Ah … here is the fair maiden who suffered such a cruel fate …” he stood next to Rantaro and quickly understood that Kaede was quite an important person for him “… Young one that cries for the fallen maiden …” Rantaro lifted his head to meet his gaze “… do you wish for me to break this petty curse that keeps this maiden on her stone prison?”

“Y-You can d-do that?” the being nodded “Please … save her … I beg of you”

“Stand back and do not come near until I say so … that goes for everyone” as ordered they all did. Himiko, Tsumugi and Kokichi knew that it was impossible for a human to remove a curse from a demon, demons could tamper with curses of other demons but not break a curse.

Suddenly the room was lit by warm bright pure light coming from Shiro’s body, his hair was glowing with the same holy light that didn’t seem to vanish anytime soon, a pair of wings had grew on his back but these ones were different from when he transformed into a demon, these wings weren’t made of skin and scales, these ones had white feathers … almost like wings of angels … could Shiro be … also an angel …

The half breed slowly approached his face from Kaede’s face, his lips connected to Kaede’s stone lips. At that Rantaro was ready to go at him and push him away from Kaede but before he could actually run towards him, Kaede’s body was enveloped on the same dark light that had transformed her. As if dark clouds they moved to Kaede’s face and seemed to be absorbed by the angel until all the dark energy faded from Kaede’s body and the stone prison that her body had become turned back to its original state.

“It is done … she is free” he backed away from Kaede and his body returned to its human form. Rantaro quickly ran to her and hugged her, the other did not woke up due to exhaustion.

“Ah …” the half breed groaned “… seems like Shiro’s already chaining me once again … he fears me far too much to allow my freedom … I hope that saving this maiden is a start for him to like me better …” his eyes were starting to close “… Kokichi … the one you love that goes under the name of Shuichi … Shiro realized that you being with him can save him … once he wakes up he will inform you in greater detail … good night …” his eyes fully closed and before he could fall to the floor once again Gonta hurried to him and held him.

As incredible as it might sound, one person was all it took to bring a better mood to the grim household. The three who were unconscious were brought to the second floor, Kaede was left on her and Rantaro’s room to rest while Shuichi and Shiro were left on the guest rooms the house had.

The night had become so much better, Kaede was free from her curse, Rantaro allowed a smile on his face again, Shuichi was with them and even the mysterious Shiro was there to aid Kokichi on restoring Shuichi … yet … Kokichi couldn’t help but feel an incredible jealousy over Rantaro … he had what he wanted … to have his lover back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we are closing in to the promised happy ending :D  
> This chapter there wasn't really that much actions but quite a little bit of interaction of Shiro and how he truly feels about his mystic blood, I intend on fully explaining his past and the reason he fears the blood of an angel that runs on his body on the next chapter.  
> ... I am sorry for this notice I have to give everyone but ... the next chapter will come out on the 22nd, 23rd or 25th (I am not sure if it will come out on one of those days but I will try) of this month as I have no condition to post in the next week. Hope that no one will get too mad I'm delaying the story because it is not on purpose I promise.
> 
> I hope everyone has a nice week, see you all on the next update


	16. A day of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is still stuck on his sleep.  
> Days pass by and Kokichi starts feeling that he's failing.  
> Shiro finds something that changes the way he views Shuichi for ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I am back!  
> AND I AM SO MAD! I missed giving Kokichi a birthday fic and I haven't contributed to the Saiouma/Oumasai week at all, Thank you exams! THANK YOU SO VERY FREAKING MUCH -.-

One month, that’s how much time had passed since Shuichi and Shiro were living with the group, and not once during that entire month Shuichi showed any signs of waking up. Each and every single day he was there laying on the bed, Shiro by his side using all he had to try and fix his soul.

Kokichi whenever he woke up he would dash from his room to the room Shuichi was in, he would ask to be left alone with him and then he would speak to Shuichi in hopes that he could reach his soul and be helpful for Shuichi. Each day he woke up, went to Shuichi’s room, ate there, he would speak with Shuichi as he reminisced the great days they had together and then by the end of the end he would fall asleep while holding his beloved. Shiro would come inside grab Kokichi and bring him back to his own room so that he could sleep better, and then the routine started again and again and again …

Today was a different day; Kokichi was in the room sitting beside Shuichi while holding his hand while Shiro was on the other end using his power on Shuichi.

“Nishishi, it’s time for you to spill the beans” Kokichi said using that childish voice of his that he would use when he was going to prank someone or when he was annoying someone into tell him what he wanted, in this case it was the latter.

“Say” he sighed “aren’t you getting tired of asking that everyday … why do you even want to know about my past?”

“Well, I don’t, you haven’t struck me as interesting … but, you did save my Shuichi so I guess I have the right of knowing what happened after the witch stole his body and I also have the right of asking about your past Mr. Non-Human”

Sometimes Kokichi wishes he could learn how to shut up. He knew how much Shiro hated being reminded that he was a half-breed, he knew Shiro despised other knowing what he truly was, he hated being looked down … Kokichi felt himself relating to the half-breed, he and Shiro did have some similarities.

“Fine”

“Huh?”

“You want to know everything, fine … I’ll tell you all … it’s gonna be a long story so get ready” his eyes went back to Shuichi as he was finishing his healing spell.

“I will start from the very beginning …”

Kokichi noticed how he was speaking, he noticed that from his voice he was forcing himself … maybe Kokichi was pressing on the matter a bit too much.

“Once upon a time” he began before Kokichi could tell him something as ‘It was just a lie’ but now that Shiro had started Kokichi wanted to learn why did that happen to his beloved “a long time ago, one hundred years to be accurate, there was a family blessed with their second son and third child of the family … that child was given the Ichikawa Shiro, he was the child that the family had many expectations …” he wiped his eyes, probably preventing the tears from falling down.

“At the age of six, this child had discovered his Ultimate Talent, a Ultimate Analyst, he was and he was so happy his family was happy … One fateful day … this child got injured … blood was spilled and to a hospitals, he was brought, healed he was, and there began his hell …” Kokichi began wondering why he was narrating and talking about himself on the third person … a thought crossed his mind.

_Does he hate his past so much that he can’t even accept, does he hate it so much that he can only acknowledge it by speaking in the third person?_

 

Kokichi’s thought was proven to be quite accurate.

“In that hospital … a blood test came back … the blood of a demon ran on his veins, screams were heard, the poor child noticed the fearful and hatred filled eyes that everyone was giving to him … suddenly everything changed to a worse, the poor child who had happiness and love, lost all love and happiness, he was left with hatred, given to him by his family”

 

_That’s … fucked up … much like … me …_

 

“On the next day … they did the unthinkable … a church they found and placed the poor child there, in there nuns and a priest began to exorcise him … after the day came the night, but no rest he had, suffering he was for no reason … the poor child who embraced the dark side of himself, the side that had been nothing but kind … and now he was suffering for it”

Kokichi began trembling a bit as he heard the other speak.

“After the night came the day, again and again he kept on suffering … after six months … he finally began breaking … another exorcism began … the poor child looked on to the heavens and screamed ‘What did I do to deserve this! Please let the pain end!’ … then as if a miracle, a new kind of blood began boiling inside the poor child, light enveloped him and then … a pure angel stood there in his grace” Shiro’s face grew darker.

“Everyone bowed … They thought that they were blessed … but then the unthinkable happened, an angel of Justice he was … that day was filled with red … heads hanging from above, bodies torn apart, the floor a crimson red, a child laying down on the altar breathless but alive crying hard because of what he did … Then as if fate … wanted to punish him … family walked into the church and saw, the hell he did, they all looked to him like if he were a beast” He no longer held the tears.

“Suffering came once again, day after day, night after night, he suffered. In the basement he was chained, whipped, burned, stabbed and starving he was left … One night … they came to torment him again … but there he was graced with his own demon, he couldn’t see his friend suffering like that … on that glorious night, the demon inside took over broke free from those chains … in a matter of minutes, punishment was handed to them …”

Shiro paused for a few moments, he looked back at Kokichi expecting to see hatred in his eyes, scorn, mischief … anything that told him that Kokichi saw Shiro as a beast … as a monster … he was met with eyes filled with kindness yet sadness.

“The next day the child woke up and he was faced with something different … no pain, no one tried to hurt him yet he was avoided by all. Filled with sadness he fled and by doing so a fateful meeting happened he met someone who didn’t feared him and accepted and even asked him for help to make the word accept the mystics, he accept in high hopes of being accepted in his family”

Things were about to turn even worse.

“He did all that was asked but when he realized what he was doing he quickly went to face her, his only friend he had to defeat … a battle between Shiro and Junko began and then his family joined, he was happy to see them but yet again they attacked him … once more, the angel, inside, awoke to uphold Justice, hurt them all he did and when he was going to kill Shiro stopped him … wounded he fled, into a cave … alone, cold, about to die … his demonic side took over and a prison of ice saved him …”

Silence.

Kokichi was having a bit of trouble to take in all of the information, it was troublesome enough that Shuichi had traded bodies with a witch and that witch just so happened to be the one person that fucked up the world oh so long ago, but now he also had to deal with an half-breed that used to be friends with said witch, a half-breed that lost it and murdered a church full of people that really did have it coming, a half-breed that was over one hundred yet he looked like a teen … Under any other circumstances Kokichi would’ve never believed the creature in front of him.

“. . .” Kokichi had opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he wanted to say how sorry he felt for all that he had gone through, but he couldn’t muster the courage to speak … Shiro was just like him in many ways …

“I believe you want to know now stuff like, why I took Shuichi away and why did Junko did what she did to you … am I correct?” that was not what Kokichi was thinking, yet now that it was brought up his curiosity had peaked. He nodded slowly.

“You see … Shuichi didn’t want you to see him in his final hour … he didn’t want for you to have that pain … as for Junko … well, she hurts what she loves, and she was obsessed with you Kokichi, you were so good that she went to the Ultimate form of hurting someone … she wanted to kill you and then preserve your beauty. Yes, she loved you for your looks and also actions”

Just the thought of Junko actually loving him was enough for his face to go pale. That did not go noticed since Kokichi was already quite the pale individual.

“… I am waiting”

“For what?” Honestly, Kokichi had no idea what he was speaking about.

“Call me trash, call me worthless, a monster, a waste of air, a piece of shit … make me feel inferior”

That came out of nowhere.

“Nishishi, why … are you actually a perv, wow I didn’t took for that kind of per-“ his words died out as he saw his face.

“Why won’t you place me bellow yourself, I failed, FAILED, I allowed master to get hurt, to get like this … yet no one has attempted to push the blame to me … why … WHY!”

Kokichi saw himself on Shiro, both of them were so similar right there and then, Kokichi knew exactly what he was going through.

“Because it’s not your fault, you can’t control everything, no matter how strong or powerful you actually are, you just have to accept what happens in life and be done with it”

The analyst’s blue eyes met with the leader’s purple eyes, blue wide, astonished to hear those words from the leader’s mouth. Shiro took Kokichi for the kind of person that hides his true self, he took him for a person that builds walls around him, a person of many masks, a person that lies as easily as breathing. This was something Shiro had not expected and the analyst inside of him was already forcing him to learn the reason behind Kokichi.

The more he looked at Kokichi the more his brain worked. Kokichi seemed to be a puzzle, the more he looked the more likely the answer would present itself. Then it hit him, Kokichi might be able to his true self, but his eyes betray him, and just from his eyes Shiro could see everything he needed.

“… I get it now” the plum haired male tilted his head, they had just been staring at each other very dramatically with no words being spoken.

“You and me … we’re very similar, aren’t we Kokichi?” that was it, that was all it took from warning signs to show in front of Kokichi’s eyes telling him to back out and not let him figure out anything else.

He turned around and made his way to the door but Shiro’s words froze him in place.

“A child you were, parents you had but they never loved you, you tried and tried, time and time again but they never gave you their love, their love went to someone else, a sister … no … a brother?” a flinch “Ah … I’m assuming he was much like you … a twin maybe?” Kokichi tensed up

“I see … he was the loved one out of the two, so why love two if they are the same, just love one and leave the copy out of it … but that isn’t how everything went … from the way you act, you seem needy for attention sometimes … am I correct to say that they were forcefully removed from your life?”

Kokichi showed no physical reaction, but his breathing did become quicker, Shiro noticed it.

“And am I right to say that you loved and hated your brother, loved him as a brother, hated him because he received the love you also wanted … that’s why the thought of losing Shuichi feels like someone is killing you, correct?”

Shiro was right and he knew it; Kokichi refused to give an answer, he didn’t want to just confirm all of that, as far as he knew that was all speculation … damn accurate speculation to be honest.

“… I don’t want you to feel threatened, it’s just in my nature as an analyst to figure out everything about a person … if I made you uncomfortable I do apologize” Finally he felt himself able to move again, as if a spell had been broken. Kokichi was about to exit the room but before he did so he ran to Shuichi and placed a kiss on his forehead and he then ran outside.

* * *

 

Kokichi ran away, he ran and ran to one of the places he knew he could feel at ease.

Without a care for the hate filled comments that came from the women in town he kept running towards the exit of the town.

After exiting he climbed a small hill, from the top he had quite a good vision of the town and when the sun began going down it was indeed quite the beautiful sight, but that’s not the reason he came there.

Further in was the so familiar Sakura tree where he and Shuichi had their most important moment in their lives, the day Shuichi had asked Kokichi to marry him. Being the love-struck little guy he was he couldn’t help but to reminisce that day. The Sakura tree was blooming, the wind wasn’t blowing with that much strength allowing just the most calm soft breeze of air, the day was ending filling the sky with that orange color that bathed the town they lived in, the day almost seemed magical for Kokichi – not that he’d ever say that in front of anyone else – and now it felt all wrong, he felt alone, he felt empty in his chest, he wanted Shuichi, he needed Shuichi.

The little leader’s legs gave out. He was on his knees, forehead on the wood of the Sakura three, tears began running down his face “S-Shu-chan … p-please … I n-need you, c-come back …”

He begged on the one place that he didn’t want to ruin with something as pathetic as him begging, but he couldn’t help it, he missed Shuichi deeply.

“S-Shuichi, p-please … I need you” Kokichi was so unfocused on his surroundings that he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps.

* * *

 

Shiro saw Kokichi exit the house and flee towards some place he wasn’t sure off. He sighed out of relief.

“Finally some alone time both of us have” he slowly made his way to Shuichi, he leaned next to his ear and whispered “You know, it’s really mean what you’re doing, your soul was fixed one week ago yet you stay on your slumber because you are not sure how to handle everyone’s reactions” he walked away from Shuichi and raised his voice.

“I never took you for the evil kind of guy master Shuichi. The time you are trying to decide when to wake up only makes your Kokichi suffer more and more … I can already see the beginning of a depression on him, all because of you!” he purposely made himself sound mean. Shiro knew the truth, Shuichi was healed but his conscious was hesitating, he was afraid of how everyone would look at him, and Shiro knew that there was only one way to help him, he needed to give that one slight push, and what better way to do so then this way.

“Good bye Shuichi … you’re no longer the Master I gave my loyalty to … I hope Kokichi hasn’t offed himself or something when you do decide to wake up” as he was about to turn the handle of the door a groan came from behind.

As he looked back he saw Shuichi sweating, his body was slightly twitching, his eyes fluttering. Shiro ran back to him and saw him slowly opening his eyes.

“S-Shiro?”

Shiro hadn’t expected immediate results but he didn’t care right now, he was so happy that Shuichi had woken up that he began crying.

“What’re you d-doing Shiro, you’re n-not supposed to be dead”

A small chuckle escaped his lips before being replaced by a big bright smile “Welcome back to the world of the living, Master Shuichi”

Shuichi seemed to not believe him, he brought one hand to the other and pinched it, the pain told him that he wasn’t dead and that wasn’t a dream.

“I’m … alive? … ALIVE!” he tried to get up from the bed but didn’t find the strength to do so.

“Ah ah ah” Shiro scolded him “Don’t you try to get up, you’ve been asleep for a month and after what Junko put your body through you need to regain your strength … you’re probably going to need to exercise to feel fully restored” he informed him but Shuichi still tried to get up.

“You … don’t understand … I need to see Kokichi … I need to … I need to” he bit his lower lip, he wanted so badly to see Kokichi, to wrap his arms around him and beg him for his forgiveness, he wanted him to know that he still loved him even after he shot him.

“I can not believe I am going to say this” Shiro was pouting “Now listen here Master, I can share with you a small amount of my power allowing you to be on a okay condition to move on your own and search for Kokichi, but tomorrow you will be sore, and I mean really sore that even being still will hurt like hell”

Shuichi didn’t give it a second thought “Please … Shiro … do it”

The silver haired male sighed as he placed his hand on Shuichi’s chest. A discharge of energy came from his hand into Shuichi’s own body. The tiredness faded, strength returned to his body. Shuichi got up for the first time in a month.

“Wow … I don’t feel bad at all”

“That’s temporary, tomorrow you’re going to beg me to find a way to turn back time and stop you, heh … what’re you waiting for master, go on, go find your love, only you know where he might be, so go, go and restore the love that you and him have” all he received as an answer was a quick nod and a smile.

Once again he saw a person exit the house, Shuichi went down the exact same path Kokichi went.

“… I am happy that you will find love and happiness Shuichi … but there’s still a question I need an answer … that power you used against Junko, it belongs to … huh … maybe he … we … huh … maybe it’s not too crazy to think this” he walked to a chair and sat there as he allowed his mind to explore the thoughts.

As he did he caught a glimpse of a book on a bookshelf, it was titled ‘Family Photos’. Shiro assumed they were of Kaede or maybe Rantaro, but when he opened it he saw written ‘Saihara Family’ … now he knew Shuichi’s house was set on fire by Junko so that book couldn’t have come from there … maybe Shuichi’s uncle had brought the book over to Kaede’s house … for what reason, Shiro did not know.

He opened the book and quickly passed page by page until he landed on a page where Shuichi was, he turned back one page and saw a woman and a man, Shuichi’s parents.

Shiro chocked on a loud gasp, his eyes wide as they were still fixated on the woman. He lost the grip on the book and it fell to the floor. Shiro was just there not moving an inch as he was still trying to see if what was in front of him was real.

After assuring that he wasn’t dreaming, he regained his composure.

_Well … this isn’t good. She managed to live to this year … maybe she placed herself on a cryogenic stage … like me … huh … fate really is mysterious, but that does explain how Shuichi has that power … God, it’s going to be awkward telling Shuichi that I found out something that changes how we will view each other … best thing is to stay silent and avoid meeting his mother … I can’t let that monster see me … She can’t see me … ever …_

He grabbed the book, closed it and placed it back where he had found it. The new information did not leave his mind as he kept wondering on how to deal with that situation if Shuichi was ever to find out the truth.

Once again he stood by the window and all those thoughts were drowned by Shiro’s wish. He wished for Shuichi to find Kokichi and for both to be happy.

* * *

 

Even after receiving that energy from Shiro he still felt his body heavy, and it was no surprise, Shiro did told him that he was going to be able to move around, he never specified how well, but right now his pain mattered not, he had to find Kokichi.

Kokichi kept his pace, he knew that there was only one place were Kokichi would go to be alone and try to sort things out. Shuichi kept running down the path that lead to the exit of the town, the surprised voices of the people around him went unnoticed, right now only one thing mattered and Shuichi was NOT going to get distracted.

He exited the town and went to the very familiar hill at the outskirts. Reaching the top proved to be a difficult task with how heavy his body was yet he succeeded.

Shuichi was met with a heartbreaking scene.

There he was, the small Leader on his knees, head on the wood of the Sakura tree where Shuichi proposed, his sobs was all Shuichi could hear and he found himself stuck in place.

“S-Shu-chan … p-please … I n-need you, c-come back …”

Shuichi flinched, he had never heard Kokichi so sad, he never heard Kokichi’s voice so broken.

“S-Shuichi, p-please … I need you” as if a spell had been broken Shuichi found himself able to move once again, he approached the other slowly as to not scare him.

He noticed how Kokichi didn’t seem to have noticed him approach. It broke his heart to see the boy that always put a smile, the one who did his best not to cry, the one who always was cheerful around him so … broken.

“… Kokichi …” the smaller one flinched. Had he heard right, was that Shuichi’s voice or his imagination.

Slowly Kokichi turned around. His eyes were red because of how hard he was crying, but once his eyes focused on the person that stood there they slowly began growing wide.

Shuichi, on the other hand, felt worse just from seeing Kokichi’s face, he knew it wasn’t him who hurt Kokichi to that extent, it was Junko … but it was on his body, and that was mostly Shuichi’s fault.

Shuichi had planned an entire speech to beg for forgiveness, to tell Kokichi he loved him and he was so stupid for allowing Junko to do what she did, but now all words he had prepared had vanished as dust when the wind howls.

“S-Shu … i-is t-t-that really y-you” those words made Shuichi rush Kokichi, he wrapped his arms around the other and with how hard Shuichi went at him forced Kokichi to back away until he was against the tree.

“I’m so sorry Kokichi” this time it was Shuichi who began crying.

“I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault, if I wasn’t so stupid I would not have allowed that spell and Junko would not have hurt you. I’m so sorry to have made you wait so long”

Shuichi didn’t know for how long Kokichi had longed to hear those words, yet he was afraid, this was all too much like a nightmare he had where in the end Shuichi ended up murdering him.

Kokichi hesitated at first but he then returned the hug and began crying harder on Shuichi’s chest. Something inside him told him that this wasn’t a dream and that this Shuichi is the real Shuichi, the Shuichi who loved him so much and that would never hurt him.

“S-Shuichi” the taller one hugged him tighter.

“I beg of you … please, forgive me Kokichi, I should have never fallen for her trap … I am so sorry” that body was the same one that abused him, the one that relentlessly beated him up, the one that made him suffer so much … but Kokichi could see that the one inside wasn’t the same. He gave the other a kind smile.

“S-Silly Shu … T-T-That wasn’t y-you … I’m s-s-so happy you’re here” golden eyes met those amethyst looking eyes.

“K-Kokichi I –“ Kokichi silenced him by placing his lips on Shuichi’s. That caused the taller one to make a squeak like sound and inside, Kokichi smirked, only his Shuichi would react like that.

Eventually they broke the kiss due to the lack of air.

“I love you Shu … Don’t ever leave me again like this”

“Kokichi … I won’t, I promise … I love you so much that being away from you hurt so much … I will never leave you again or hurt you like Junko did, I promise”

This time Shuichi’s hand grabbed Kokichi by the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was Kokichi who gave a squeak like sound due to the unexpected action from the taller one, but soon the kiss grew into something else.

“Whoa …” the broke the kiss and looked to where the new voice came from, Shiro was there with quite the intense blush on his face “I. Saw. Nothing … I was planning on going to the forest but I’ll take another path … Uh … Have fun you two” he turned around and ran. Both Shuichi and Kokichi began blushing when Shiro told them to have fun.

Kokichi interlaced his fingers with Shuichi’s, both locked their eyesight on each other and then both were in a hug once again.

“Shu … I can’t wait for us to … you know” Shuichi found it cute how Kokichi could always have his foul mouth when he talked Miu but he couldn’t say that he wanted to bring him to bed.

“Kokichi, you know we promised to marry first” he informed him.

“What? … Shuichi I was talking about the wedding, Ohmygosh, Shu, were you thinking about doing perverted things to my cute little body” he teased the other and it was worth it, the face Shuichi made and how his ahoge stood up with embarrassment was just too good to pass.

Shuichi decided to take revenge on the same way and he pulled Kokichi again on a strong kiss.

“…” Kokichi brought both hands to his face to hide his embarrassment. Shuichi smirked seeing that he had won against Kokichi, but knowing the little Leader he would have his payback.

Both got up and walked back to town hand in hand.

“That reminds me, where are we sleeping since Junko … you know”

“Kayayday is borrowing us her place until we find a new one, Nishishi, she’s going to regret it …” he pulled Shuichi down so that he could whisper on his ear “… because of the hot steamy loud sex we’re going to have”

Shuichi’s face lit up again “K-Kokichi!”

“Nishishi~” he began walking in front of Shuichi. He looked back and winked at him making the other’s blush grow stronger again.

When Shuichi had caught up to him he was surprised by Kokichi hugging him again “I’m so happy you’re back”

A smile.

He returned the hug “I’m happy to be back Kokichi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone I am planning for this to be the last chapter, at first I had planned for the last chapter to be an "E" rated chapter but now ... I am not too sure if I should add it or not, so ... I'll leave it like this for now, unless if someone asks me to do a "E" rated chapter.
> 
> But if no ones wants a E rated chapter its okay by me. I can't say I had fun writting this story with all the pain I forced on Shu and Kokichi but I did enjoy using the Fantasy AU. As previously said there will be another Fantasy AU with Saiouma in it. On that one I am planning on having a few scenes where rating goes to "E" ... sadly that story won't come that soon as I still have SIaOL to finish, but I do promise that I will post a introductory chapter somewhere when SIaOL is being updated.
> 
> I can't even see how I'll manage to do all that I'm planning for that story but ... I will have to find a way to manage ... this is what I get for planning too big for one person ... but, even if takes a while, I will have it done ... somehow ...
> 
> Now, I would like to Thank everyone that has read so far and left Kudos, Love you all and thank you all so very much for taking your time and read this fanfiction I have wrote, I hope you all have a great day.
> 
> Edit: I messed up big time, when I was edditing tags and stuff I ended up deleting most of the tags, I'm checking it again to see if its all right this time. So sorry for the mistake.


End file.
